Tangency
by Hon'yaku no Yasha
Summary: Le contact, venant après plusieurs années de séparation, parmi une animosité abondante et des circonstances discutables, n'était, quelque part, pas une surprise pour l'un ou pour l'autre.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonne année à toutes et à tous!

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que la reprise n'a pas été trop dure. Nous commençons l'année avec une nouvelle fic Naruto, rien que pour votre plaisir ;)  
>Vous nous avez beaucoup soutenu depuis nos débuts et nous ne nous décourageons pas. Alors on remet ça! 2015 va voir ses 15 premières semaines pleines de SasuNaruSasu. Ca vous branche de passer quelques mois avec nous? <p>

Merci à **dmnq8** pour son autorisation de traduire son histoire. Thank you ;)  
>Merci aussi à la petite équipe de traductrices: Thalira, HimeBluestar, yukiwaserah, ninou07000, Ishtar Nana, Myuiko, Meiko, kiwi-xyao, Yzanmyo, Jen-Uchi, Silivrenelya et Koro-chan (pffiou!) ainsi qu'à celle des bêtacorrectrices: Chaimette, Riingo-chu, Myuiko et Daiska.<br>Good work girls!

C'est parti!

**Traductrice :** Thalira

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p>- Bougez-vous ! Bougez-vous ! Nous ne les avons eus que par chance. Par la grâce des dieux, j'ai pu retrouver Deidara et Kakuzu en même temps. Je ne perdrais pas cette chance !<p>

Sasuke se leva en entendant la voix de Madara pénétrer la cachette. Elle était accompagnée par le son de nombreux bruits de pas.

Madara apparut, suivi de Deidara, Kabuto, Nagato, Kakuzu, Zetsu et de Sasori. Deidara et Kakuzu portaient deux corps. En les voyants, Sasuke s'avança vers l'endroit où ils avaient été placés sur le sol.

Killer Bee et Naruto. Ils avaient l'air …

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Sasuke. La guerre est terminée ?

Madara parla distraitement, tout en indiquant à Kabuto de faire invoquer le Gedo Mazo à Nagato.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé c'est que la chose qui te sert de frère a presque tout foutu en l'air. Nagato a arrangé les choses. _Dépêche-toi_, Nagato !

Sasuke essaya de comprendre.

- Mon frère ?

Voyant les membres de l'Akatsuki qu'il savait être mort, il sentit des sueurs froides le parcourir.

- Tu n'as pas ressuscité Itachi ?

Soit Madara ne l'avait pas entendu, soit il le prétendait très bien. Il avait fait déplacer le corps de Naruto afin de l'éloigner de celui de Killer Bee par Kabuto.

Mettant ses pensées pour son frère de côté pour l'instant, Sasuke étudia les préparations frénétiques qui se déroulaient devant lui.

- Comment les avez-vous capturé ?

Il fit un autre pas, ses yeux parcourant le corps de Naruto. Il était étrange de le voir là, silencieux et immobile. Anormal.

- Nagato, comme je l'ai expliqué, dit Madara en prenant sa place sur la statue démoniaque.

- Assez de questions, nous aurons besoin de ta contribution en chakra, Sasuke. Tu peux te poster à la place d'Itachi. Ça ira comme ça.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit que Sasuke ne faisait qu'observer et il s'énerva.

- Ils ne resteront pas comme ça pour toujours. Bouge !

Sasuke sauta sur l'un des doigts de la statue.

* * *

><p>Naruto sentit la douleur avant même qu'il ne soit revenu à lui. Il essaya de porter la main à sa tête, qui le lançait et se trouva dans l'incapacité de remuer. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, ni même gémir. Son cœur palpitait de plus en plus vite, tambourinant, son niveau de panique augmentant. Instinctivement, il essaya d'atteindre le chakra du renard. S'il avait été capable de hurler, il l'aurait fait. Il était complètement coupé de lui. Il entendait des voix qui commençaient à discuter non loin, et il essaya de se calmer assez pour les écouter<p>

_-Il résiste_

_-C'est impossible, personne ne peut résister à ce procédé._

_-Vous ne connaissez pas Naruto autant que je le connais. Il résistera à n'importe quoi, et il se sort de toutes les situations._

_- Sasuke, si tu n'as rien d'encourageant à dire, alors ferme-la._

_- Je dis juste que …_

_- La ferme ! Nagato, est-il capable de se libérer ?_

_- J'ai horreur de ne pas être sûr. Personne ne l'a fait avant lui, mais Naruto est sauvagement puissant et hautement imprévisible_

_- Je vois. Vous tous, augmentez votre chakra de quarante pour cent. Plus vite ce sera terminé, mieux ce sera._

_- Quarante pour cent ! Je suis déjà au maximum, hm !_

_- Madara, accélérer le processus pourrait très bien tous nous faire tuer avant que nous n'ayons pu extraire le renard._

_- C'est possible, Nagato. Il suffit juste de faire attention._

Cette conversation fit réagir Naruto. Il se débattit pour se réveiller, pour bouger, mais la douleur s'intensifiait à un tel niveau que ses efforts n'étaient suivit que d'une extrême souffrance. Contre la force de sa volonté, il sentit sa conscience être réprimée avec force et renvoyée dans les sombres profondeurs du néant.

-oOo-

La seconde fois où il émergea, ce fut pour entendre des cris, des malédictions, et ce qui ressemblait à des explosions tout autour de lui. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il se sentait allongé sur une surface dure. Cette surface remuait et se penchait alors qu'une autre explosion se produisit. Un genre de vague de chaleur propulsa son corps quelques mètres plus loin. Il atterrit contre un mur. Le bruit du métal contre le métal, et de techniques ninja se faisait entendre lui donnant l'énergie d'entrouvrir ses yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas décrire ce qu'il voyait. Au début, simplement des flashs de lumière dans un endroit sombre, mais alors il vit ce qui avait l'air d'être plusieurs personnes contre une seule autre. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, particulièrement lorsque les éclairs se produisaient, mais Naruto plissa les yeux en direction de cette personne. Ça ressemblait presque … Personne d'autre ne se coiffait comme ça … Ces vêtements gays étaient très distinctifs …

- Sasuke ?

Que ce soit lui ou pas, cette personne fit un sceau de ses mains qui fit s'illuminer l'espace sombre telle une super nova. Le flash et le retour de la vague de chaleur fut une des dernières choses qu'il comprit.

* * *

><p><em>En haut, en bas, en haut, en bas, en haut …<em>

Nauséeux. Quelque chose de dur s'enfonçait douloureusement dans son ventre alors qu'un bras musclé le maintenait fermement derrière ses genoux. Sa main se frotta légèrement contre un objet ovale en métal, alors que ce corps allait de haut en bas, de haut en bas, de haut …

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et eut la vision particulière des talons de quelqu'un sautant rapidement dans les arbres, les branches passant rapidement sous les talons chaussés, pour ensuite s'appuyer sur l'écorce d'un autre arbre. Un accroupissement d'une demi seconde, et hop ! De nouveaux les talons en vue. Il fit cligner ses yeux, voyant une paire de jambes portant un pantalon noir attaché aux talons. Son regard voyagea un peu plus haut, et il vit que le truc en métal contre lequel ses mains touchaient, était une épée retenue par une ceinture violette en diagonale. Le souffle court devint paniqué, essayant de ne pas laisser son choc dépasser sa capacité à gérer la situation.

Il n'était pas possible de se tromper sur l'appartenance de ces cheveux qui ne pouvait être que la seule personne par qui il ne voulait pas être capturé. Comment il avait fait pour en arriver là, il n'en avait rien à faire. Uchiha Sasuke l'emmenait probablement vers un endroit inconnu, certainement vers Madara.

-oOo-

Sasuke jura quand Naruto revint à lui et qu'il bondit hors de sa prise sur son épaule. Son action fut si violente et inattendue qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et dégringola à travers les arbres, se dirigeant rapidement vers le sol. Plusieurs mètres plus loin, il vit Naruto en train de chuter.

Il se rattrapa sur un tronc d'arbre, se servant de son chakra afin de rester à quatre pattes à l'envers. Cet arbre précis était immense, trop gros pour lui pour qu'il puisse voir tout autour. Il s'avança avec prudence vers la droite, courant précipitamment comme une fourmi sur le tronc couvert de mousse, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir de l'autre côté. Là, gisant dans un buisson quatre mètres plus bas, se trouvait Naruto.

Se relevant sur le côté de l'arbre, Sasuke descendit lentement, approchant Naruto avec précaution. Naruto n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait atterrit, mais tout ça pouvait être un piège afin de leurrer Sasuke. Le buisson se tenait au pied de l'arbre. Sasuke s'arrêta à environ trois mètres au-dessus de l'autre garçon.

Les yeux de Naruto étaient ouverts. Il voyait bel et bien Sasuke, mais il ne bougeait pas. Après une meilleure inspection, Naruto semblait respirer avec difficulté. Se servant seulement de son sharingan, Sasuke vit que le corps de Naruto était encore lourdement endommagé, et qu'il s'inquiétait plus que de raison alors que cet idiot essayait de bouger. Certain maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire, il se laissa tomber sans ménagement à côté du buisson et commença à en tirer Naruto.

- Lâche … moi, souffla Naruto.

Sasuke le relâcha. La tête de Naruto atterrit dans un craquement sur le sol de la forêt, alors que ses jambes et ses hanches restaient surélevées dans le buisson.

- Bien, ricana Sasuke, relève toi si tu peux.

Il croisa ses bras et se releva pour observer.

Après plusieurs longs et embarrassants instants, Naruto ravala sa défaite. Sasuke murmura son dégoût et se dirigea de nouveau vers lui. Il le sortit du buisson d'un seul geste et le laissa tomber au sol. Il ne voulait pas être tendre.

Le corps de Naruto était inutile, mais ses yeux contenaient une tonne de rage et de suspicion pendant qu'il regardait Sasuke ouvrir une gourde d'eau. Sasuke but, s'essuya la bouche sur son poignet et mit la gourde au-dessus des lèvres de Naruto. Il lui lança un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Cracha Naruto. Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis- je ? La dernière fois …

Sasuke agrippa une poignée de cheveux blonds et leva la tête de Naruto. Il versa l'eau droit dans sa bouche bafouilleuse. Naruto toussa, cracha et s'étouffa. Sasuke fut obligé de le mettre sur le côté et de lui taper le dos. Quand Naruto réussit à reprendre son souffle, il hurla assez fort pour faire fuir tous les oiseaux de la forêt. Sasuke mit sa gourde de côté dans le seul but de pouvoir frapper la bouche de Naruto.

Naruto tourna la tête, sa bouche le lançait et il avalait du sang. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent petit à petit, puis il les écarquilla bien grand en découvrant Sasuke à moins de dix centimètres de son visage.

- Avant tout, siffla Sasuke, je t'ai sauvé la peau. Tu serais mort si je ne l'avais pas fait. Ensuite, il se trouve que nous sommes en fuite, alors si ça ne te dérange pas, tu garderas ta grande gueule fermée …

- Tu viens juste d'essayer de me noyer.

Apparemment Naruto n'avait retenu que ça.

Sasuke s'imagina à le faire juste pour s'amuser, avant de serrer les dents dans un effort de contrôle.

- Madara vient pour ton cul. Pour les nôtres en fait. Je peux te laisser ici et sauver ma peau, ou je t'emmène avec moi. Fais ton choix.

Naruto semblait réfléchir au mieux.

- Choisis vite, lui lança Sasuke.

- Tu pourrais aussi me mentir …

Sasuke se leva et commença à partir.

- Mais je peux en fait sentir Madara et plusieurs autres nous tendre une embuscade.

Sasuke observa derrière lui scannant l'endroit.

- Quelle distance ?

- Je ne suis pas en mode ermite, alors c'est vraiment léger.

La voix de Naruto semblait s'éteindre. Le peu de force qu'il lui restait était parti dans son effort pour échapper à Sasuke, ainsi que dans l'incident avec l'eau.

- Six, peut être huit kilomètres. Ils approchent vite, dit-il en haletant, ses yeux trop lourds pour rester ouvert.

Il vit Sasuke courir vers lui et il se baisser pour le soulever. Il fut de nouveau posé sur l'épaule de Sasuke, et de nouveau ils bondissaient à travers les arbres. En haut, en bas. En haut …

_La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est Nagato se servant __du chemin humain__ sur moi. Itachi était là, oncle Bee … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Les pensées de Naruto devinrent floues pendant qu'il s'évanouissait de nouveau. _Et comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour finir avec _ce_ mec ?_ Il ne pouvait pas croire que Sasuke ait vraiment changé d'avis et l'avait sauvé. Sasuke le voulait mort.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Malgré ce jour funeste dont on se souviendra longtemps à Paris (attentat à Charlie Hebdo), j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu que ça vous donne envie de continuer l'aventure. Aventure dont vous pourrez lire un nouveau chapitre chaque mercredi (on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes^^) pendant 15 semaines.

Encore merci à Thalira et aux bêtas pour ce premier chapitre!


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci de votre soutien malgré les évènements de la semaine passée. Haut les coeurs, voilà un deuxième chapitre mes amis!  
>Bonne lecture ;)<p>

**Traducteur :** HimeBluestar

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là, Naruto ouvrit les yeux sur le noir complet et sentit le goulot de la flasque d'eau être à nouveau porté à ses lèvres. Il supposait que c'était la nuit. Il aurait pu être inconscient des jours, pour le peu qu'il en savait. Il ne se souciait pas de demander à ce moment sa gorge était brûlante et rugueuse, et l'eau était fraîche et apaisante.<p>

Il pencha la tête en arrière pour faire savoir à Sasuke lorsqu'il en eu assez, puis s'allongea tranquillement pendant que ses yeux s'ajustaient au noir. Il réalisa qu'il était adossé à un arbre. Levant les yeux, il vit une ou deux étoiles à travers la couverture abondante de branches et de feuilles. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il pouvait à peine distinguer Sasuke accroupi sur la pointe des pieds pas très loin. Il ne pouvait dire si Sasuke l'observait ou non.

Il essaya de se déplacer dans une position plus confortable et réalisa que ses muscles ne répondaient toujours pas. Son corps lui faisait un mal de chien, même maintenant, tout ce temps après _quoiqu'il se soit passé_. Il n'était pas habitué à ça son corps se remettait généralement, même après de sérieuses blessures. Ses poumons se battaient pour s'étirer et tirer un souffle correct, en vain. Ce maigre effort fut suffisant pour qu'il soit à nouveau fatigué. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer.

-oOo-

Le soleil chaud de midi dans la nuque de Naruto le réveilla doucement le jour suivant. Il gémit, se sentant nauséeux d'être baladé sur l'épaule de Sasuke depuis si longtemps. Sasuke s'arrêta en l'entendant et le laissa tomber au sol tout aussi peu cérémonieusement qu'il l'avait fait la dernière fois. Naruto put bien le voir au moins, lorsque Sasuke tendit brièvement son dos, avant de se détourner.

Sasuke était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et avait des cercles noirs sous les yeux. En fait, toute la zone autour des yeux de Sasuke était meurtrie, ce que Naruto avait loupé plus tôt. Il semblait plisser les yeux à la lumière, comme si ses yeux y étaient sensibles. Et ce n'était pas tout. Naruto pensait qu'il avait l'air faible. Pas comme son habituel attitude blasée.

Naruto se souvint vaguement l'avoir vu attaquer l'Akatsuki.

Madara était quelqu'un de si fort que son propre père avait scellé un démon dans son fils nouveau-né dans le but que le village ait un moyen de le stopper. Ajouter à ça qui que ce soit qui était avec Madara à ce moment, et Naruto sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il se demandait ce que ça avait coûté à Sasuke de s'enfuir d'une telle bataille, et avec une personne inconsciente pour commencer.

Mais non, Sasuke n'avait pas eu l'air si épuisé hier. Il n'avait pas plissé les yeux non plus alors. Etudiant les nouvelles déchirures et écorchures sur les vêtements de Sasuke, Naruto sentit une sueur froide lui glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale. L'Akatsuki les avait probablement rattrapé pendait qu'il était inconscient, et Sasuke avait été obligé de les combattre encore. Naruto parcourut des yeux le brun plus attentivement, notant maintenant la fatigue, les souffles courts. Il vit la sueur que Sasuke essuyait de son front et pensa que peut-être son unique ami était proche de ses limites. La tentative de le récupérer avait probablement été féroce, mais ils étaient encore libres. Un témoignage du savoir-faire de Sasuke pour le combat. L'idée de Sasuke le protégeant bec et ongles d'être à nouveau capturé serra sa gorge

«Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi cool tout le temps ? _Bien entendu_ qu'il les avait battus encore une fois à lui seul, il est le putain d'Uchiha Sasuke.»

Jamais encore Naruto n'avait condamné des blessures personnelles comme il le faisait en ce moment. Il avait l'occasion de remettre sa vie à Sasuke, et il était là, paralysé et incapable de prendre l'avantage. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de retirer le poids de s'occuper de lui, des épaules de Sasuke, et le protéger à son tour. Sasuke l'avait sauvé. Deux fois. Si ça n'était pas une réponse à sa quête de longues années pour l'attendre, il mangerait sa veste.

Il se racla la gorge.

-Sommes-nous en sécurité ? murmura-t-il.

Sasuke avait ses avant-bras enroulés avec lassitude autour de ses genoux. Il leva ses yeux, encore plissés.

-Pas pour longtemps.

-Est-ce possible pour toi de créer un genjutsu autour de nous pour qu'on soit indétectables ? Même s'ils étaient au dessus de nous ?

C'était une bonne question, que Sasuke n'aurait pas cru Naruto capable de formuler. Une qu'il aurait du penser lui-même, Sasuke bouillait intérieurement. Il débattit brièvement sur la sagesse de rabaisser Naruto pour essayer d'agir intelligemment, mais au final conclut que leur situation était trop embourbée pour des différences mineures à l'heure actuelle.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr. C'est définitivement du haut niveau. Pourquoi ?

Il y avait une racine le piquant dans le bas de son dos. Naruto essaya de se déplacer, mais abandonna.

-Ton frère était capable de lancer un genjutsu sur ce corbeau… en fait, le corbeau était un genjutsu, alors il a mit un genjutsu sur un genjutsu… ou alors c'était une invocation, alors le genjutsu était… non, attends…

-Toujours le même idiot.

Sasuke regarda sur le côté avec un dégoût feint, secouant la tête. Intérieurement, il était content. Il en avait assez de Zetsu le divertissant sur la croissance de force de Naruto. Ça apaisait sa nature jalouse de voir que le blond était encore stupide. Et, évidemment, Naruto ne pouvait pas être si fort, ou il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'être secouru.

Piqué au vif, Naruto grimaça. Puis il essaya encore.

-Ton frère, quand il était encore en vie, m'a chargé de te ramener à Konoha. Sans te tuer. Il voulait que je te sauve de toi-même, d'après ses mots. Alors il m'a donné un peu de son pouvoir. Tout à l'heure… enfin avant que je me réveille avec toi, je me battais contre son corps ressuscité. Il a fait quelque chose qui a fait que le pouvoir est sorti de mon corps. En fait c'était ce corbeau sur lequel il avait implanté l'œil de quelqu'un qui s'appelle Shisui. Itachi a lancé un genjutsu dessus, avec pour ordre de _protéger Konoha_. Je ne comprends pas, mais c'est ce genjutsu qui a permis de briser le contrôle que Kabuto avait sur lui. Il pensait par lui-même et m'a aidé. Alors tout ce que je voulais dire c'était que s'il pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi cool que ça avec son genjutsu, ne pourrais-tu pas faire en sorte que personne ne puisse nous sentir ou quelque chose du genre ?

Sasuke voulait terriblement questionner Naruto à propos de son frère ce qu'il avait dit sur lui -s'il avait dit quoi que ce soit- mais il suivit la narration attentivement. Son intérêt était éveillé. Une chose pareille pourrait bien les sauver. Il parla doucement, sa tête inclinée.

-Peut-être.

Il regarda Naruto d'un air spéculatif. Il n'aimait pas que Naruto ait des idées astucieuses ça le faisait passer pour un idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé en premier, et ça laissait entendre que Naruto était tout ce que Zetsu lui avait dit.

Naruto vit son regard et sourit.

-Hé, c'était une suggestion géniale, pas vrai ? Avoue-le.

Il attendit un mot de Sasuke, qui se contenta de le foudroyer du regard. Puis son sourire se dissipa.

-Si tu peux nous cacher avec un genjutsu tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de 24h d'affilées, peut-être 30h de sommeil. Sans interruption. Mon corps guérira, et j'arrêterais quiconque nous chassera, OK ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il se leva et disparut pour un moment.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il revint, il tenait un lapin pas les oreilles. Il se tenait là à regarder Naruto.<p>

Naruto était tombé en essayant de s'éloigner de la racine. Il était face contre terre, et actuellement en train de suffoquer. Il faisait des sons étranglés.

Sasuke lui donna un coup sur le côté. Naruto aspira de l'air en grandes bouffées haletantes. Il avait également aspiré de la poussière et des brins d'herbe. Sasuke le regarda platement, incrédule que cette personne soit considérée capable d'en valoir pour son argent. Naruto sembla se remettre tout seul après que son visage soit devenu bleue. Sasuke l'ignora après qu'il soit devenu évident que l'idiot vivrait, et s'assit avec le lapin.

-Neh, Sasuke ?

-Quoi ?

Naruto se racla la gorge et cracha.

-Ce lapin est pour diner ? Parce que je meurs de faim.

-C'est pour s'entraîner.

-Oh. Tu n'as pas de nourriture ?

Sasuke plissa les lèvres, déterminé à montrer à quel point Naruto était insignifiant en gardant son sang-froid.

-Comme si j'avais eu le temps d'emballer le nécessaire pendant que je fuyais.

-Tu avais cette flasque d'eau, fit remarquer Naruto.

-C'était déjà sur moi.

-Et bien… est-ce que tu peux aller chasser ? S'il te plait ?

-Plus tard.

Sasuke s'installa pour se concentrer, redoutant le mal de tête qu'il allait avoir.

Naruto fut silencieux pour en tout 5 secondes.

-Sasuke ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux… mon dos est sur cette racine et… tu pourrais juste… tu sais ?

Sasuke passa la distance les séparant et tira Naruto dans une position assise une nouvelle fois.

-Aie, non, c'est pire, tu peux me mettre là-bas, s'il te plait ?

Sasuke le traîna avec mauvais grâce jusqu'à un coin d'herbes fraîches et le laissa là.

-Autre chose, abruti ?

Les yeux de Naruto s'arrondirent et s'humidifièrent.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me réchauffe le cœur de t'entendre m'appeler comme ça à nouveau.

-Trou du cul, murmura Sasuke.

Il tourna le dos à Naruto et se remit accroupi avec le lapin.

Naruto entendit le commentaire. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient ignoré l'énorme éléphant dans la pièce : le fait que Sasuke était allé contre tout ce qu'il avait prêché durant les quatre dernières années et qu'il l'avait sauvé.

Le fait que Sasuke ne considère pas ceci comme une branche d'olivier en aucune façon, et le détestait très probablement encore, n'avait pas échappé à Naruto. Il ne voulait simplement pas le mentionner pendant qu'il était invalide. Pour l'heure, il semblait sage de laisser Sasuke s'occuper de sa mission de sauvetage comme il le sentait, et l'ennuyer aussi peu que possible. Une fois que Naruto aurait regagné sa force et sa mobilité, ce serait le moment pour redevenir sérieux et lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsqu'il pourrait se défendre contre toute colère que Sasuke montrerait et, plus important, le pourchasser si Sasuke venait à changer d'avis et s'enfuir.

Pour le moment, il s'assit et regarda le Sharingan de Sasuke, puis le Mangekyo Sharingan, tandis que Sasuke regardait le lapin. Il était intéressant de noter le Sharingan dans les yeux du lapin et savoir qu'il était sous le contrôle du brun. Naruto se demanda à quoi il s'entraînait alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer les douleurs de la faim. Son corps avait besoin de nourriture pour guérir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il pouvait déjà se sentir guérir, et se demanda juste combien de dégâts il avait reçu. C'était déconcertant cet extrême de passer de combattre à pleine puissance à être transporté sur l'épaule de son rival, mou et sans défense. Ces deux mots n'avaient jamais été associés à lui, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Pas plus que le fait que la guerre continue sans lui. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup à cause de ces maudits clones de shinobis. Mamie Tsunade l'avait spécialement laissé passer pour qu'il donne sa force dans cette guerre et fasse pencher la balance en leur faveur… et le voilà absent.

Mais il avait Sasuke. Il avait une vraie chance, peut-être la seule véritable chance qu'il n'ait jamais eu, de ramener son ami à la maison. Si c'était un choix entre ça et la guerre… et bien, il choisirait son ami. Pourtant, ses blessures ne guérissaient pas assez vite. Être allongé inutilement n'était pas au goût d'Uzumaki Naruto.

« Patience » se conseilla-t-il. « J'ai juste besoin de me concentrer à aller mieux, puis faire en sorte que Sasuke rentre à la maison avec moi. Les autres iront bien pendant un moment. Ils ont encore Oncle Bee. »

* * *

><p>Il avait du s'assoupir. La deuxième chose qu'il sut, c'est qu'on lui donnait des coups de pieds dans la jambe et que Sasuke l'appelait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, il vit qu'ils étaient près d'un ruisseau. Ils avaient encore bougés pendant qu'il avait dormi, et il ne l'avait même pas senti. Pire encore, il pouvait voir que c'était le matin. Très tôt, juste avant l'aube.<p>

Sasuke semblait dans un état pitoyable. Il avait les yeux injectés de sang, et il tremblait visiblement d'épuisement. Voyant Naruto éveillé, il pointa du doigt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois là ?

Naruto regarda.

-Où ?

-Juste là, crétin. Là où je pointe. Où, à part ça ?

Naruto fixa ce point. Regarda Sasuke. Fixa à nouveau le point.

-De la poussière. Il n'y a rien d'autre.

-Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose ? N'importe quoi ?

Naruto put accéder à un filet de son chakra, et l'utilisa pour augmenter son attention.

-Non. Rien.

Sasuke regarda le point, et soudain le lapin apparut. Naruto hurla, et Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

-Vas-tu te taire ? siffla-t-il furieusement.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres, les yeux brillants.

-Tu l'as fait ! murmura-t-il également.

-L'endroit tout entier est sous couverture. Je ne sais pas si ça tiendra, mais ça devrait. Je suis trop…

Ses yeux se précipitèrent vers Naruto.

Il comprit. A ce stade, Sasuke était trop lessivé pour se soucier qu'ils se fassent prendre. Sachant à quel point il était méticuleux, ça voulait en dire beaucoup. Il regarda Sasuke s'étirer avec précaution.

-Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, dit-il avec un sourire vivifiant.

Sasuke ignora le compliment.

-Vingt-quatre heures ? demanda-t-il à Naruto d'une voix faible.

On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se tourna simplement sur le côté et regarda Naruto.

-Trente, au plus.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir besoin de plus que ça. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais maintenir le genjutsu.

-Un jour. Donnes-moi un jour sans bouger ou être dérangé.

-Un jour.

Sasuke s'arrêta alors que son mal de tête menaçait de le faire s'évanouir.

-Après ça, tu es tout seul.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Encore merci à HimeBluestar et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!  
>A mercredi prochain ;)<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

Me revoilà! J'avoue être un peu surprise par le petit nombre de commentaires, vous m'avez habitué à mieux les gens! Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais que vous êtes là derrière vos écran à nous lire impatiemment^^ Merci à vous ;)  
>Et bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre!<p>

**Traducteur:** Yukiwaserah

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Le lapin, ayant été soumis et manipulé intimement par Sasuke, s'était pris d'affection pour lui. Il trottinait allégrement et le réveilla de son profond sommeil.<p>

Sasuke grimaça lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose chatouillant son visage. Il bougea faiblement sa tête sur le côté et passa vaguement la main sur son oreille.

Il s'éveilla complètement en sentant de petites pattes fraîches et douces, trottinant sur son visage, sur sa poitrine, vers sa ceinture. Il se redressa d'un seul coup, Sharingan activés.

- Relax. Je crois qu'il s'est inquiété pour toi.

Il était douloureux de simplement tourner la tête, mais Sasuke réussit à le faire sans savoir comment, sans vertige.

Naruto était debout dans un rayon de soleil matinal, la tête penchée en quête des sons de la forêt. En regardant de plus près, Sasuke vit que ce n'était pas la lumière du soleil autour de Naruto, ou du moins pas seulement celle-ci. La lumière venait de Naruto lui-même.

-Tu as été inconscient pendant deux jours. J'ai essayé de te nourrir, dit Naruto sans se retourner. Tu avais un peu d'eau dans la gorge.

Sasuke ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que Naruto l'ait touché il aurait été faible -même pour lui- tout bien considéré. Il s'installa pour regarder autour, bien que le léger mouvement de ses globes oculaires lui fasse ravaler un cri. Ils étaient dans un endroit différent.

- Nous avons bougé.

- J'étais obligé. Le Genjutsu avait disparu et je n'avais plus de forces sur le moment. Impossible d'accéder à mon chakra. J'ai dû te traîner un moment, pour me ressourcer. Mais mon chakra est de retour pour une durée de six bonnes heures maintenant. Jusqu'à présent, Madara est avec Kabuto et ses zombies en arrière. Il n'y a pas encore eu de confrontations.

Il regarda Sasuke du coin de l'oeil.

- Nous sommes loin d'eux, mais Kabuto est un problème. Il doit être éliminé. Je ne veux pas avoir à me battre contre Ero-Senin ou ma mère ou quelque chose comme ça.

Sasuke ne savait pas si Naruto lui demandait s'il était en état pour le faire, ou s'il lui disait qu'il devrait partir pour le faire lui-même. Il ne voulait pas admettre à quel point il avait du mal à répondre à la première, donc-

- Là, couche-toi.

Naruto était à ses côtés, le faisant doucement redescendre vers le sol.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait quand tu m'as sauvé, mais tu ne sembles pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais.

- Tu n'es pas à cent pour cent toi-même, remarqua Sasuke.

Naruto se déplaça rapidement, mordant sa lèvre quand il se mit à genoux, comme si l'action avait été un effort.

- Quand nous serons à la fois en lieu sûr et capables de récupérer, tu pourras me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour l'instant, laisse-moi de prendre soin de toi.

Cela exaspéra Sasuke de le lui permettre, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il avait utilisé son Mangekyô sharingan éternel trop tôt après la chirurgie, et le prix était élevé. Le fait de transporter Naruto et de rester en tête de course, au lieu de se reposer n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation.

Il détestait être vu dans une position aussi vulnérable, surtout par Naruto. Heureusement, il ne s'acharna pas sur lui. Cela l'aida. Ils ignorèrent tous deux combien il était étrange pour eux de fuir des ennemis, d'être dépendants l'un de l'autre et pour ça, Sasuke en était secrètement reconnaissant. Il ne doutait pas que la conversation allait venir, celle qu'il redoutait, mais il espérait que d'ici là, il irait mieux et pourrait laisser tomber Naruto. En attendant, ce fut pourtant avec soulagement qu'il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller entre les mains finalement capables de son ancien coéquipier.

Il avait fait sa part pour le sauver. En ce qui le concernait, rien n'avait changé entre eux. Cette situation était une aberration provisoire, rien de plus.

-oOo-

Naruto regardait les muscles tendus du visage de Sasuke se détendre dans son sommeil. Que Sasuke soit même prêt à abandonner le contrôle de la situation en disait long. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il devait tenter de trouver un medic-nin. Sasuke ne disposait pas de moyens pour guérir lui-même comme Naruto le faisait avec Kyuubi. Le temps jouerait contre Sasuke plus tôt que pour lui. Il se mordit la lèvre, débattant avec lui-même.

Non. Trop risqué. Ils seraient obligés de se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de faire face à Madara. Laissant le lapin et un clone garder Sasuke, Naruto partit à la recherche de nourriture.

* * *

><p>Madara garda les yeux fixés sur Zetsu, de façon prolongée et flagrante, il voulait entendre la réponse qu'il attendait de l'homme.<p>

- Eh bien? dit-il calmement quand les yeux jaunes s'ouvrirent. Quelles nouvelles?

Zetsu leva les doigts de la terre, et posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. Il considérait Madara de sa position accroupie.

- Les mêmes que précédemment, Boss. Nous ne pouvons pas, au-delà de quinze kilomètres, nous approcher de Naruto sans nous faire détecter.

Les lèvres de Madara s'amincirent de colère contenue. Approcher Naruto maintenant n'était pas envisageable. Le garçon était en possession de Sasuke, l'objet même de sa propre obsession. Toute tentative de prendre Sasuke l'aurait sans doute engagé dans un combat dont il ne voulait même pas penser au résultat. Aucune hésitation de sa part ne devrait être perçue s'il espérait se sauver les apparences. Non, la force brute et écrasante de Naruto était hors de propos. Le garçon devrait être plus malin.

Pourtant, toute approche serait détectée, déguisée ou non.

- Sasuke doit être tué au moment où il sera extrait, murmura-t-il à ses compagnons. A ce moment précis, sans poser de questions, est-ce clair?

Les autres hochèrent la tête sans dire un mot.

* * *

><p>L'odeur de viande cuite réveilla Sasuke. Naruto venait de glisser l'un des paons dodus qu'il avait chassé sur la broche de fortune qu'il avait utilisé pour la cuisson. Il en posa un sur une grande feuille qu'il avait arraché à cet effet et s'approcha de Sasuke pour le lui donner. Il s'assit alors avec son propre oiseau grillé et se mit à manger.<p>

Les sons de la forêt étaient absents pour le moment. Le soleil était encore haut, bien que sa descente fût notable dans l'après-midi. Naruto garda juste assez de chakra de Kyuubi en lui pour être conscient de leur environnement sur plusieurs kilomètres, mais autrement conserva sa force. Son corps aspirait la nourriture. Il mangeait avec appétit, suçant les os de son propre paon. Sasuke mangea la moitié de son oiseau, vit les yeux avides de Naruto sur le reste, et le poussa vers lui. Naruto n'eut pas besoin d'une seconde invitation.

En le regardant manger, Sasuke admit que comme il était le plus apte à les protéger maintenant, il était logique pour Naruto de reconstituer sa force aussi rapidement que possible. Secrètement, cependant, il n'avait pas peur d'être encore capturé. Il en était inconsciemment venu à la même conclusion que Madara : Naruto combattrait et donnerait sa vie pour le garder auprès de lui. Ce fait permit à Sasuke de baisser un peu sa garde. Cela, et le fait que la nourriture l'aidait à se sentir mieux l'amena à envisager de dire merci. Il ne le fit pas. Il trouva sa gourde pleine d'eau de source fraîche à la hanche et bu à la place.

Tandis qu'il buvait, il prit note de la nouvelle carrure de Naruto. La lueur de son chakra était plus sensible à la lumière de l'après-midi. Le nouveau sceau n'était pas familier, mais la simple pression de ce chakra ... Sasuke sentit sa peau frissonner d'une manière qu'il n'aima pas; Naruto avait grandi. Plissant les yeux, il se força à s'installer dans une position assise.

- Hé. Idiot.

Naruto se stoppa, un pilon dans sa bouche, levant les yeux.

- Mmf?

- S'enfuir avec ce genre de chakra c'est comme avoir une pancarte au-dessus de nos têtes et leur dire où nous sommes. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'utilisais pas mon chakra en voyageant avec toi?

Naruto finit d'arracher un morceau de viande avec ses dents et mâcha. Il tourna paresseusement le pilon entre ses doigts, à la recherche de morceaux supplémentaires de viande, avant de répondre.

- Sans le mode chakra, je ne peux pas connaître leur localisation. Grâce à ça, ils savent que je peux les sentir partout où ils se trouvent. Oh… Disons à 10-15 kilomètres de rayon de l'endroit où je suis assis. Ils ne peuvent pas nous toucher tant que je les vois. Peu importe s'ils masquent leur chakra, utilisent un henge, des clones, ou un jutsu de Zetsu, je sais que c'est eux. Je peux sentir leur intention. Donc, c'est soit ça, soit se faire prendre. Point.

Sasuke ferma la bouche, correctement éduqué. Pas même Karin n'avait été capable de le détecter aussi précisément.

**-oOo-**

Plus tard, il y eut une brève dispute.

-Je peux marcher, souffla Sasuke.

-Pas assez rapide. Laisse-moi te porter-

-Pour aller où? Sais-tu seulement où tu vas?

-Retourner chez la vieille, où d'autre?

Sasuke perdit l'équilibre en essayant de se retourner.

-Konoha?

Il chassa les mains stabilisatrices de Naruto, loin.

-Tu te fous de moi?

-En fait, le camp de base est-

-J'en ai… rien… à foutre !

Sasuke tomba en avant. Naruto le rattrapa.

-Doucement. Juste-

-Dégage, bordel.

Sasuke le poussa faiblement de son chemin.

-Je n'irais nulle part près de Konoha ou de Tsunade, où qu'ils soient. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que tu puisses te racheter en me sauvant et me transportant loin d'eux alors que je suis sans défenses.

Naruto essaya d'être raisonnable.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais du tout, mais où veux-tu que nous allions ? Nous appartenons à Konoha. Nous pouvons être tous les deux en sécurité là-bas, au lieu de juste s'enfuir loin de Madara.

-Non.

Sasuke se détourna. Il utilisa une main pour protéger ses yeux, et sauta d'arbre en arbre, se frayant un chemin plein ouest.

Naruto se hâta de rattraper son retard.

-Très bien. Où allais-tu quand j'étais inconscient? Où vas-tu en ce moment?

Sasuke se concentra à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Son mal de tête revenait de plus belle, et il sentit soudain sa nourriture remonter. Il s'arrêta en posant sa main contre un arbre. Il entendit Naruto s'arrêter à côté de lui et il garda les yeux fermés. Il commença un lent compte à rebours de cinq. Quand il atteignit 2 ...

-Sasuke?

-Ça te tuerait de me laisser cinq minutes, juste cinq minutes, sans entendre ta putain de voix ? _Ça te tuerait_?!

Sasuke respirait fort à la suite de cette explosion, et sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, mais ça valait le coup de voir le regard blessé sur le visage de Naruto.

- Enfonce bien ça dans ton crâne épais, crétin. Nous ne sommes pas en mission amicale ensemble. Je ne suis pas intéressé par tes idées pathétiques sur notre _partenariat_ ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du bordel qui se passe dans ta tête, et pas besoin d'utiliser mon état comme excuse pour me forcer à retourner à Konoha. Compris?

- Compris.

- Très bien.

- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, alors?

Sasuke tomba à moitié, à demi stupéfait, marchant de nouveau.

-Va te faire foutre

- Tu comptes partir? Madara te trouvera. Tu le sais, non? Je ne peux pas m'imaginer à quel point il doit être heureux, vu la façon dont tu l'as évincé. Merci pour ça, soit dit en passant.

- Je le préfèrerais lui plutôt que ton cul en ce moment.

Sasuke serra les dents pour garder l'eau et la viande qui venaient de son estomac. Il déglutit. Naruto ne faisait aucun bruit pendant qu'il le suivait de près, derrière lui, un fait dont Sasuke était conscient. Il faisait lui-même beaucoup de bruit, trébuchant à travers les broussailles. Il s'arrêta pour se reposer à nouveau et dû raidir ses genoux afin de rester debout. Inacceptable, la manière dont le vent avait tourné. Lui impuissant, et Naruto le protégeant. Une situation qui pourrait nourrir l'obsession de l'idiot qui voulait le_ sauver_ lui, sans doute. Putain.

Naruto pouvait voir à quel point la douleur rongeait Sasuke. Son visage était si pâle et la peau autour des yeux si sombre et gonflée, qu'il avait l'air proche de la mort. Le cœur de Naruto fit un bond, il savait combien il était difficile de demander à son ennemi de l'aide. Et Sasuke ne serait même pas dans cet état s'il n'avait pas sauvé Naruto. Tolérer un tel tempérament était un petit prix à payer pour avoir cette chance de le convaincre. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Naruto attendit cinq petites minutes cette fois avant de demander doucement:

-Tu veux que je te porte?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il regarda soigneusement dix pieds à gauche de Naruto, tout en laissant l'arbre le soutenir.

Naruto fit un pas vers lui. Les yeux noirs n'avaient pas bougé de cet endroit sur la gauche. Un autre pas. Encore un autre. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de Sasuke. Légèrement, en cas de refus violent. Rien. Pas même un coup d'œil. Une résistance légère, et Sasuke se laissa tirer. Naruto se tourna sans un mot, prenant le silence comme une permission tacite, et s'accroupit. Il aida Sasuke à grimper sur son dos, accrochant solidement ses bras sous les genoux de Sasuke, et attendit que les bras forts de Sasuke, maintenant faibles, s'accrochent autour de son cou.

Il réussit à maintenir un rythme soutenu à travers les arbres pour le reste de la journée. À l'ouest, avec Sasuke, et vers l'inconnu.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Encore merci à Yukiwaserah et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!  
>Allez, lâchez-vous ;)<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4

Ah vous me faites plaisir! Merci à vous!  
>En route pour un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture ;)<p>

**Traducteur :** Ninou07000

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Au début, il ne compris pas pourquoi son mal de tête semblait s'estomper juste après avoir posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto. Ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés de palpiter en même temps que son pouls, et la force remplaçait partiellement la faiblesse de ses membres. Il sentit la douleur diminuer. Pour la première fois depuis que Naruto et Killerbee avaient été apporté au quartier général de Madara, il se sentait ... eh bien, pas bien, mais mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Il était capable de ressentir une satisfaction d'acier l'envahir au même rythme que sa course folle à travers les arbres qui sifflaient.<p>

Il faisait noir maintenant, mais les alentours étaient illuminés grâce au chakra de Naruto

Son chakra.

Sasuke était entourée par la substance. Ce qui était reflété sur les arbres et le sol n'était juste qu'un reflet, mais le chakra blanc jaunâtre de Naruto se prolongeait sur plusieurs mètres au-delà de son corps, et Sasuke était en contact direct avec lui. Il avait été conscient de la faible chaleur que générait ce contact, mais distraitement. Son apitoiement sur sa douleur et sa honte d'avoir besoin d'être porté avaient occupé la majorité de ses pensées. Cependant, il était maintenant conscient de ce que lui faisait le puissant chakra de Naruto et il lui donna toute son attention.

Zetsu n'avait été que trop heureux de lui annoncer que Naruto avait maîtrisé le Kyuubi. L'homme avait prit connaissance en premier lieu de ce fait via son lien avec les événements se déroulant sur le champ de bataille et avec ses clones. Sasuke avait ressenti la même incrédulité envers Naruto, qu'il pensait ne _jamais_ réussir à avoir le contrôle de lui-même. Ce fait avait également titillé son intérêt parce que, avouons-le, Zetsu devait savoir ce dont il parlait. Réfléchissant à cela, Madara avait été très inquiet que Naruto se réveille et ne reprenne ses esprits avant que la procédure ne puisse être achevée, et c'est pourquoi il avait accroché temporairement Nagato à l'âme de Naruto pendant que Bee était scellé. En outre, personne ne s'était risqué à une confrontation directe avec l'un d'eux depuis que Naruto avait récupéré. Toutes ces choses suggéraient que Madara était méfiant vis-à-vis de l'enlèvement de Naruto, et ça... et bien, c'était vachement _pathétique._

Sentant le pouvoir particulier de Naruto s'infiltrer à travers lui, Sasuke ricana. Si Madara avait peur d'enlever Naruto, alors il ne valait pas le temps que Sasuke lui consacrait. Il sentit une rage emplie de mépris pour l'homme, et un sentiment de supériorité envers ses hommes de main. Maintenant, il était heureux d'avoir déjoué les plans de Madara. L'homme était faible, il méritait d'échouer.

Sasuke resserra ses bras autour de Naruto et ne résista pas à s'assoupir.

* * *

><p>Un jour ou deux passèrent, ce qui leur permis de récupérer suffisamment pour marcher, courir, et chasser par eux même. Ils voyageaient à travers les arbres avec une certaine hâte quand Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et l'appela.<p>

- Hé!

Sasuke atterri sur une branche d'arbre plus haute. Il tourna la tête regardant Naruto d'un seul œil.

Naruto le rattrapa et atterrit à côté de lui. La grosse branche ploya un peu sous leur poids combiné, mais tint.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu me dises où nous allons.

Sasuke aurait préféré éviter cette conversation, mais il admit lui-même que plus tôt il aurait fini, plus tôt il pourrait revenir à ses propres plans. Il regarda légèrement dans ses larges yeux bleus, anticipant sa réticence.

- Je vais trouver le reste de mon équipe. Toi et moi devrions nous séparer.

Naruto n'était pas d'accord.

-Tu crois que je peux te laisser trouver Madara par tes propres moyens? La seule raison pour laquelle il n'est pas plus après nous, c'est parce que toi et moi sommes ensemble. Tu m'as sauvé. Je ne vais pas me comporter comme une merde et te tourner le dos maintenant.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Sasuke se retourna pour partir.

-Retourne au village.

Naruto senti une quantité incroyable de douleur et de rage l'envahir, du fait d'être rejeté si facilement. Après _tout ça,_ après que Sasuke l'ait sauvé, après qu'ils aient pris soin l'un de l'autre, le bâtard était encore le même trou du cul misérable qu'il avait toujours été.

Rien n'avait changé.

Mais Naruto savait cela. Il savait que Sasuke serait capable de le sauver de la mort et puis de lui tourner le dos encore, le moment venu. C'était Sasuke après tout. Au lieu de perdre un temps précieux à le réprimander pour ce qu'il en était venu à comprendre, à savoir que quelque chose pouvait être hors du contrôle de Sasuke, Naruto ravala sa douleur et se plaça en face de Sasuke.

- Pourquoi m'as tu sauvé?

Sasuke évalua les sourcils baissés et la voix tremblante qui sortit dans un grognement. _Ca y est, son baratin « reviens avec moi ou autre chose »…_

- Considère toi juste chanceux que je l'ai fait.

Mouvement. Il esquiva.

Naruto bloqua à nouveau.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, ce que tu veux.

Cette fois Sasuke s'échappa et eut le temps d'être plusieurs arbres devant avant que Naruto n'atterrisse en face de lui.

-Tu veux que je parte?! S'écria Naruto d'un ton mordant. Alors, dis-moi la vérité ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as sauvé après avoir passé quatre ans à me haïr en jurant de me tuer !

-Je te déteste toujours.

Naruto attendit.

Sasuke regarda Naruto de haut en bas avec un reniflement de dégoût. En voyant que cela n'avait pas dérouté le blond, il secoua la tête brièvement.

-Tch. Il jeta un regard pointu sur Naruto.

-Tu passes ton chemin si je te le dis?

-Si tu me dis _la __vérité._

Sasuke soupesa les avantages d'être à nouveau seul, contre celui d'avouer honteusement la vérité.

-Très bien.

Naruto sourit de son sourire mille watts et bondit près de Sasuke.

-Alors, tu me considères vraiment comme ton ami, n'est-ce pas? Je le savais !

-Non, dit Sasuke honnêtement. C'est faux. Je ne peux pas te supporter. Mais je ne pouvais pas te regarder mourir non plus. J'ai dit que je te tuerais si tu te mettais en travers de mon chemin, et je le pensais, mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

Naruto redevint sérieux au moment où Sasuke lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

- Mais pourquoi aller à l'encontre des plans de Madara alors ? Tu as reconnu qu'il te tuerait pour ça. Je compte à ce point pour toi?

-T'est sourd ? Sasuke se mit face à Naruto et articula ses prochains mots. J'exècre. L'air. Que tu respires. Je hais tout _ce qui te concerne…_

Naruto sourit calmement ... ou, ce qui était considéré comme calme pour lui.

-Ha. Non, c'est faux. Si c'était vrai, tu m'aurais laissé mourir. Tu _es_ un meurtrier, Sasuke. Tu as presque tué Sakura, et presque tué ta coéquipière, Karin. Mais ca va. Je veux dire, non, mais je peux faire avec si tu m'as sauvé, cela signifie qu'il y a de l'espoir pour toi, je n'aurais pas renoncé à toi même s'il n'y en avait pas, mais maintenant ? Oh ouais ! Mon travail est beaucoup plus facile. Il balança ses mains derrière sa tête et fit le sourire que Sasuke avait toujours détesté.

-Peu importe. Je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais savoir. Dégage.

-Non.

Les yeux noirs s'étrécirent dangereusement.

- Tu as promis.

-Ouais. Mais je n'ai pas dit quand je te laisserai, pas vrai ?

Sasuke poussa soudainement Naruto de la branche et fila comme un éclair dans la direction opposée, en employant le _Shunshin_.

-OOo-

Naruto se rattrapa lui-même à un côté de l'arbre, à deux pieds du sol, puis finit sa descente lentement. Il observa Sasuke au loin, regardant autour de lui, puis s'appuya contre l'arbre pour l'attendre. Il étudia ses ongles sales, avant de sortir un kunai pour les nettoyer.

* * *

><p>A quelque mètre plus loin de là, la concentration de Zetsu se fit plus vive.<p>

- Boss, ils se sont séparés ... pas de beaucoup. Seulement un kilomètre ou deux, mais l'écart se creuse. Nous pouvons avoir une chance d'obtenir Sasuke ..."

Madara réagit immédiatement.

- Nous y allons tous.

Ils atterrirent près de lui et partirent dans un tourbillon de particules.

* * *

><p>Sasuke voyagea difficilement, remerciant la chance qui avait retardé Naruto dans sa poursuite immédiate. Il estimait qu'il avait creusé le fossé entre eux par pas mal de kilomètres, lorsque Madara apparut sur l'arbre sur lequel il était sur le point d'atterrir, et attrapa sa ceinture.<p>

Il pouvait sentir la désagréable sensation d'être aspiré dans l'une des dimensions de Madara, mais même ainsi, il mit un coup de pied chargé de chakra au masque de l'homme, brisant l'emprise sur lui. Sasuke tira sa lame en sautant, il y insuffla son chakra de foudre, et coupa court à la double menace de Kakuzu et Deidara qui sautaient à sa rencontre.

Des clones.

Un oiseau d'argile de la taille de sa tête explosa juste derrière lui, presque avant qu'il ne puisse l'esquiver, tandis qu'une foule d'épais fils noirs pullulaient vers lui d'en bas. Il sentit Deidara plonger vers lui. Essayant d'échapper à ces deux attaques, Sasuke jura entre ses dents en sentant quelque chose de dur et d'inflexible s'enrouler autour de son torse. Baissant les yeux, il ne vit rien, mais alors Kakuzu et Deidara s'approchèrent.

Madara observait attentivement à courte distance. « Il a définitivement guéri de manière significative depuis notre dernière tentative de récupération, mais il n'est pas à 100%. Il se retient »_._ Le caméléon de Nagato redevint visible, avec Nagato lui même se tenant au-dessus de sa tête. La langue de la créature gardait les bras de Sasuke épinglés à ses côtés, tandis que les fils de Kakuzu couvraient Sasuke de la tête aux pieds. Deidara envoya une douzaine de créatures ailées argile vers l'Uchiha immobilisé_._ »La chance est avec moi, le trouver encore seul et incapable de faire appel à sa véritable force ».Madara s'en réjouit brièvement. « La dernière fois, il avait immédiatement appelé Susanoo. On dirait que cette fois-ci, il se méfie ».

- Mettez-le en morceaux.

-Boss-! cria Zetsu en avertissement.

- _Rasenrangan!_

Sasuke cria alors que les vrilles le transpercèrent, la langue du caméléon se resserra, et quelque chose de chaud grésillait à son oreille. Quoi que cette dernière chose fut, elle laissa une trace sanglante sur le côté de sa tête, mais le rendant libre du fait que ses ravisseurs étaient dispersés. Il fut libéré et tomba, et se rattrapa avec la main et le genou sur une branche d'arbre basse. Il n'attendit pas, mais leva les yeux vers l'endroit d'où ce cri familier était accompagné par une tempête de chakra. Ses yeux rougissaient alors qu'il montrait ses dents dans un rictus.

-OOo-

Naruto esquiva l'énorme bombe d'argile en forme de hibou pour envoyer ses bras de chakra monter en flèche à la poursuite de Deidara. Il le saisit par sa queue de cheval, et le balança en arc de cercle avant qu'il ne frappe avec un craquement écœurant un arbre. Ca n'était pas bon. Nagato et Kakuzu venaient tous deux à lui, et Nagato au moins, avait une merde difficile à combatt-.

- Maintenant ! rugit Madara. Pendant que le Genjutsu est actif!

Naruto cligna des yeux sur le paysage monotone de rouge, puis sentit quelque chose le frapper durement. Sons et paysages éclatèrent brusquement à travers ses sens, le laissant ébranlé. Il vit Sasuke en plein milieu d'un saut, qu'il ferait en sens inverse s'il voulait attaquer Naruto. Sasuke avait été celui qui l'avait cogné, Naruto le comprit, dans le but de briser le Genjutsu sur lui.

Toujours accroupi sur une main à l'endroit où Sasuke l'avait frappé, Naruto laissa son ancien coéquipier gérer la situation pour le moment. Joignant ses mains, il ferma les yeux.

_« Je te hais encore._

_Je ne suis pas un assassin._

_J'exècre l'air que tu respires._

_Je ne pouvais pas te regarder mourir._

_J'ai dit que je te tuerais et je le pensais. »_

Toutes les choses que Sasuke avait dites. Mais ses actes contredisaient ces mots. Naruto n'était pas assez stupide pour penser que Madara puisse laisser passer une chance de permettre à Sasuke de s'en tirer si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait avoir le Kyuubi. Ce qui voulait dire que Sasuke venait de laisser une occasion en or de s'échapper et de filer entre ses doigts. Sasuke pouvait être motivé par un besoin de vengeance, c'est vrai. Naruto pouvait même voir maintenant les actions de Sasuke comme un juste retour des choses pour avoir ressuscité Itachi. Peut-être que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Naruto après tout. Il était peut-être seulement question de contrecarrer Madara, auquel cas Sasuke profiterait de chaque occasion pour mettre autant de bâtons dans les roues qu'il pouvait dans les plans de cet homme.

Mais Sasuke l'avait sauvé. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Naruto se leva.

- Madara !

La lutte, ensanglanté et penchant nettement en faveur de Sasuke, s'arrêta au son de ce cri. Sasuke et ses agresseurs levèrent les yeux, tout comme Madara, regardant Naruto en ce que Zetsu avait mentionné comme le Mode Sage.

- Uzumaki Naruto, dit prudemment Madara à travers la distance qui les séparait et en faisant face au garçon. Ils étaient tous les deux debout sur des branches d'arbres.

- Dites-leur de laisser partir Sasuke, et je viendrai avec vous.

Naruto gardait en tête les positions de Kabuto -qui était deux mètres au nord-ouest de sa position- ainsi que Deidara, Kakuzu et Nagato, qui s'étaient fondus au feuillage et s'approchaient de lui de trois directions différentes.

Madara pencha la tête, donnant l'ordre au trois de se replier, tout en paraissant réfléchir.

- Pourquoi ce changement soudain d'attitude?

- Laisse partir Sasuke, réitéra plus tranquillement Naruto.

-Naruto, souffla Sasuke.

Madara attendit en tout dix secondes.

- D'accord. Prenez-le, dit-il aux trois qui apparurent derrière Naruto.

A ce moment, cependant, Nagato, Kakuzu, Deidara s'effondrèrent. Madara eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils de confusion et d'incrédulité avant que Naruto ne soit juste là, devant lui, avec une main de chakra qui arrivait rapidement vers sa gorge. Madara tomba de l'arbre à la renverse, se retourna et disparu dans sa dimension alors même qu'il apercevait un autre bras de chakra fracasser l'arbre à côté de l'endroit où il se tenait.

-OOo-

Sasuke marchait sur le côté, regardant vers le haut.

-Tu l'as laissé s'en tirer. _Typique._

Naruto laissa le bras de chakra encore encastré dans le tronc d'arbre se retirer. Attaché à lui se trouvait le corps sans vie de Zetsu. Sasuke le regarda d'un air hébété.

-En fait, dit Naruto laissant tomber le corps par terre, j'ai fait en sorte de donner à mes clones du temps pour atteindre Kabuto.

Sasuke avait les yeux fixés sur le trou ensanglanté dans la poitrine de Zetsu. Sa tête fit alors un mouvement pour suivre Naruto alors qu'il sautait à côté de lui.

- Kabuto? Tu-

- Mort. Il était tellement concentré sur ses zombies qu'il n'a pas vu les clones arriver. On y va?

Sasuke regarda Naruto comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Naruto semblait ne pas le remarquer alors qu'il se baissait et hissait le corps de Zetsu sur une épaule. Il se mit en route, vers le nord-ouest, comme si de rien n'était. Un bruissement fit se retourner Sasuke, l'épée levée, mais c'était juste un autre clone blond, empilant les trois corps de Deidara, Nagato, Kakuzu sur son dos. Celui-ci suivit Naruto.

Après une autre minute à regarder autour, Sasuke rengaina pensivement son épée et le suivit aussi. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, bordel ? »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Encore merci à ninou07000 et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	5. Chapitre 5

Voilà voilà, j'arrive! Pas de blabla ce soir, juste un gros Merci pour vos commentaires ;)  
>En avant la musique!<p>

**Traducteur:** Ishtar Nana

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Le corps de Kabuto était à peine reconnaissable. Des mouches y étaient déjà regroupées en masse, formant une seconde peau. Sasuke et Naruto se tenaient debout le regardant d'en haut, tandis qu'un clone se tenait derrière eux.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Sasuke.

- Choudama Rasen Tarengan.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Naruto expliqua le mouvement.

- Kabuto était un connard en qui on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance. C'est peut-être exagéré, mais mieux vaut être en sécurité qu'avoir pitié.

Il déposa le corps de Zetsu à côté de celui de Kabuto, et son clone fit de même avec son fardeau. Il mordit son pouce, et exécuta les signes incantatoires pour une invocation.

- Kuchiose no Jutsu!

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil inexpressif à l'énorme crapaud, puis regarda l'endroit où Naruto se trouvait avec deux rouleaux à dessin vierges et un matériel d'écriture qu'il avait également invoqué, probablement grâce à un autre rouleau. Bien qu'il essaya, il ne réussit pas à croire que Kabuto ait été neutralisé aussi facilement.

- Il ne s'est pas battu ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

- Eh bien, non, pas vraiment. D'un côté, comme j'avais cent clones tenant tous un Cho Oodama Rasengan, je suppose que c'est compréhensible. Il m'a dit que le tuer n'annulera pas toutes ses techniques, que seul lui le pouvait. Il a dit qu'il le ferait si je le libérais. Je l'ai laissé croire que je le laisserai partir. J'ai pris soin de lui dire de le faire pour toutes ses résurrections, et pas uniquement ces trois-là.

Naruto s'agita avec les rouleaux et l'encre.

- Et puis ? Sasuke était pendu à ses lèvres contre sa volonté.

- Il a annulé ses techniques, et je l'ai frappé vite et fort.

Sasuke le fixait, les yeux vides, essayant de se l'imaginer. Il baissa la tête pour regarder Kabuto. La seule chose vraiment reconnaissable était ses cheveux.

- Tu es sûr que c'était lui ? Et non pas un substitut comme un de ces gars ?

Il pointa du pouce les corps qui avaient été sacrifiés pour ressusciter Nagato, Deidara et Kakuzu. Ils avaient changé aussitôt que l'un des clones de Naruto les avait récupérés.

- Je suis sûr.

Naruto s'assit en tailleur.

- Yosh, murmura-t-il à Sasuke tandis qu'il plongea son pinceau dans l'encre. Il commença à écrire.

Le sujet de la mort incroyable de Kabuto ne semblait pas l'intéresser.

- Ce dont j'ai besoin venant de toi c'est d'un sceau. Un qui va mettre ces types dans le rouleau qui est là - il pointa l'autre rouleau - pendant que j'écris cette lettre à mamie. 'Kay ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse, et plissa les yeux vers Sasuke à cause de la lumière du soleil.

- Quoi ?

Sasuke se força à se concentrer sur le présent. Il montra le rouleau prêt pour lui.

- Un sceau ? Tu veux dire pour le transport ?

- Ouais. Naruto se pencha à nouveau sur sa lettre.

Suivant ce que Naruto lui avait expliqué des mouvements utilisés pour tuer Kabuto, et regardant le corps sans vie de Zetsu, Sasuke hésita.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? Ça devrait être facile avec ton niveau.

Naruto s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase, l'encre gouttant sur le rouleau. Il leva doucement la tête. Sasuke vit que les yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts, le fixant.

- Je le crois pas, murmura Naruto avec admiration. Est-ce un compliment ? Venant de toi ? Sa bouche était béante

- Salaud.

Sasuke attrapa le rouleau et s'assit en face de Naruto. Il le contempla, passant mentalement toute les méthodes de scellement. Naruto arrêta ses taquineries et sourit :

- En fait, le fait que ce soit toi qui fasses le sceau c'est comme laisser ta signature avec ton chakra, preuve que ce que je dis à mamie dans ma lettre est vrai.

Sasuke ouvra le rouleau et leva les yeux.

- J'espère que tu ne lui dis pas où me trouver.

- Nope. Je lui fais juste savoir que je suis vivant, et que ces corps sont un cadeau pour elle, pour lesquels elle me doit des ramens gratuits jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Oh, et que Madara est toujours en liberté, et que je ne rentre pas tant que tu ne viens pas avec moi. Je la connais. Elle sera contente. Elle approuvera que te coller est la bonne méthode. D'un côté oncle Bee est là pour se battre pour elle à ma place pendant que je-

- Killerbee est mort, dit Sasuke d'un air absent.

Il loucha sur le rouleau vierge face à lui tandis qu'il élaborait une méthode pour le sceau. Il plaça ses mains en préparation pour le premier signe incantatoire.

- Ouais, et…attends. Quoi ? Naruto pencha sa tête d'un air interrogateur. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Que Killerbee est mort ? A quel niveau de sécurité veux-tu ce rouleau soit scellé ? Niveau Jounin ou plus fort ?

Naruto fixa Sasuke. Son pinceau suspendu au-dessus du rouleau, faisant à nouveau goutter l'encre. Il semblait ne pas comprendre la déclaration de Sasuke.

- Bee va bien…

- Non, il est mort. Nous l'avons scellé avant de commencer à te sceller toi. Sasuke leva les yeux du rouleau. Ça a pris trois jours. Tu étais mort tout ce temps. Nagato devait prendre ton âme tant que tu étais invalide, ou tu te serais enfui avant qu'il n'ait pu extraire le Kyuubi. Il l'a restauré pour le processus d'extraction, mais tu as commencé à résister…

Naruto sentit une déplaisante montée de vertiges. Ce que Sasuke disait était complètement incroyable, mais Sasuke était beaucoup trop coincé pour blaguer. Ce qui sortait de sa bouche était donc la vérité. Qu'importe que ce qu'il avait dit semble avoir disparu depuis l'autre jour, Naruto pouvait entendre ces mots hauts et forts. Il avait été mort. Pendant plusieurs jours apparemment. Naruto se remémora combien son corps avait résisté à chaque mouvement, à la douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Ils n'auraient pas commencé à le sceller à moins que le Hachibi ait déjà été scellé…

Oncle Bee. L'un des meilleurs profs qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et maintenant également mort. Juste comme sa maman et son papa. Juste comme Ero-sennin. Juste comme tous ceux qui avaient été un mentor pour lui. Il n'y avait plus que Kakashi-sensei et Iruka-sensei maintenant, et la guerre n'était même pas encore finie. Sans mentionner le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'y survivre.

Naruto retourna à son rouleau, plongea son pinceau dans l'encre fraiche, et reprit sa tâche d'écriture.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à une sorte d'explosion ; il n'avait pas perdu le terme « d'oncle ». Mais Naruto continua d'écrire, faisant une pause assez souvent pour examiner une phrase. Etudiant son expression, Sasuke sentit un étrange tiraillement ; Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux mais ne les laissa pas couler.

* * *

><p>Un certain temps passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle. Le crapaud que Naruto avait invoqué s'assit comme s'il ne pouvait pas bouger, ne bougeant que lorsqu'il sortait sa langue pour attraper les mouches qui se posaient sur le corps de Kabuto. Sasuke laissa enfin son chakra diminuer et ouvrit les yeux.<p>

- C'est fait.

Naruto roula le rouleau sec et le verrouilla avec un de ses sceaux.

- Scelle les corps, dit-il calmement.

Lorsque Sasuke eut fini, il prit les deux rouleaux et les donna au crapaud.

- Apporte-les à mamie. Personne d'autre. Assure-toi que ça soit elle qui les ouvre. Et dit lui de ne pas essayer de répondre. Je viendrai dès que je pourrai.

Le crapaud croassa une fois après avoir pris les rouleaux, puis partit.

Sasuke se leva.

- Je ne vois pas de raison pour qu'on-

Naruto lui fit face.

- Si tu comptes me faire un speech sur le pourquoi on devrait se séparer, gardes-le pour toi. Peu importe que tu viennes avec moi, ou que je vienne avec toi, mais on reste ensemble.

Sasuke prit le temps de chercher un argument qui pourrait influencer Naruto. La blessure sur le côté de son crâne, oubliée dans le feu du combat et le choc de la victoire, commença à redevenir lancinante.

- Je t'ai sauvé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Que tu reviennes à la maison.

- Cet endroit n'est pas ma maison. Pas après ce qu'ils ont fait à mon frère.

Naruto mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Est-ce que tu réalises que je peux te forcer à revenir avec moi ? Tous les Kage viendraient ici pour prêter leur force pour te garder prisonnier. Tu ne pourrais pas t'enfuir.

Sasuke mesura la distance entre eux.

- Est-ce que c'est le plan que tu envisages ?

Il ne pouvait arrêter de regarder le visage sérieux de Naruto. C'était si…différent du Naruto habituel. Et maintenant qu'il savait combien la description du développement de Naruto était fidèle…

- Si ça l'était, dit Naruto, tu serais là-bas et non ici.

- Je ne viens pas avec toi, dit Sasuke avec précaution. Où est-ce que ça nous mène ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? contra Naruto. Tuer les habitants de Konoha ? Me tuer ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de revenir ?

Sasuke souhaitait pouvoir répondre. Il s'était fait transplanter les yeux d'Itachi dans le seul but de tuer Naruto et le reste des anciens. Les anciens étaient toujours des morts en sursis, mais Naruto…

- Nous sommes quittes maintenant. Je t'ai sauvé, tu m'as sauvé, alors laisse-moi-

Naruto haussa un sourcil, et Sasuke jura.

- J'ai besoin de faire ce que j'ai besoin de faire, rectifia Sasuke.

Mais c'était trop tard. Naruto savait que Sasuke était au courant pour leur différence de force. Il fit un pas vers Sasuke.

- Tu es le crétin le plus stupide que je n'ai jamais vu.

Les narines de Sasuke se dilatèrent, mais il ne répondit pas.

Naruto s'avança droit vers lui avec un regard de défit.

- Madara viendra pour te tuer maintenant. Je dois croire qu'il n'a pas pris part au combat contre toi quand tu m'as secouru, où il n'y aurait pas eu de secours. Tu veux savoir comment je le sais ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas participé. Pas vraiment. Alors le résultat d'un combat entre lui et toi est inconnu. Sauf que… je sais ce qui se passera. Tu perdras. Et tu es trop stupide et têtu pour réaliser ça. Tu as ton grand et éternel Mangekyo maintenant, alors tu te crois invincible. Et bah tu sais quoi. Il a la même chose. Alors ? Arrête d'agir comme si tu allais me tuer si je m'oppose à toi. Toi et moi savons tous les deux que ce bateau navigue. J'ai pensé que c'était de t'unir avec Madara, mais non. Plus j'y pense, plus je me rends compte que tu aurais pu le buter de plein de manières. C'était moi. Tu ne peux pas me voir mourir, et je vais compter là-dessus. Il y a du bon en toi, peu importe à quel point tu es diabolique à côté. Je ne vais pas te forcer à revenir, mais je ne vais pas non plus te quitter. Alors. Où ça nous mène, tu disais ? En arrière, retour où nous avons commencé, et apparemment, pour trouver le reste de ton équipe.

Sasuke regarda Naruto croiser les bras, défiant. Avec son Mangekyo éternel et le retour de sa force, il n'avait pas besoin d'une équipe, un fait qu'il avait découvert lors de sa dernière embrouille avec Madara. Il débattit de l'opportunité d'accompagner Naruto dans le but d'infiltrer le conseil de Konoha, et ainsi d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Probablement trop risqué. Il serait surveillé de très près, s'il n'était pas mis directement derrière les barreaux. Et avec tant de shinobis déjà mobilisés, il ne serait pas en mesure d'aller jusqu'aux anciens.

Donc s'il ne rejoignait pas son équipe, et s'il n'allait pas avec Naruto, il était bloqué. Il n'avait pas d'autres buts. Il fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner, comme s'il avait une destination en tête, bouillonnant de rage à la façon dont il était déjà pris au piège. Naruto arriva à sa hauteur.

-oOo-

- Tu devrais nettoyer cette plaie que tu as à la tête, dit Naruto après un moment.

- La plaie que tu m'as faite ? Toi et tes mouvements incontrôlables.

Il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou dans un mouvement d'humeur.

- Incontrôlable, hun ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas évité ce petit coup tout seul, alors ? Naruto n'obtint pas de réponse. Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais.

Sasuke remarqua l'attitude renfrognée et l'attribua à ce que Naruto ressentait par rapport à la mort de Killerbee. Qu'importe, il accueillit cette anormale démonstration de rudesse comme une excuse pour évacuer ses propres sentiments. Il se retourna et frappa Naruto fort, l'envoyant voler de son mode chakra en un clin d'œil. Il dégaina son épée et suivit d'un bond pour atterrir entre les jambes écartées de Naruto.

- Peut-être que j'avais un plan, abruti. Y as-tu pensé avant de te lancer ?

- Non, dit honnêtement Naruto.

Puis il referma rapidement ses jambes, piégeant Sasuke tandis qu'il roula sur lui-même, étant sur le dos. Son kunai s'arrêta sur la gorge de Sasuke.

- Mais si tu en avais un, il était stupide. Tu étais presque foutu quand je suis arrivé… ce que j'ai délibérément retardé pour attirer Madara. Tu devais le savoir.

C'était la goutte d'eau. Soulever d'une main Zetsu et Kabuto, éloigner Madara, les rouleaux, la force, le chakra, et maintenant la merde qui s'était découvert un putain de cerveau, et qui en plus le retenait en otage ? Sasuke craqua.

Naruto était prêt pour une lutte enragée. Il bondit hors de la trajectoire, mais Sasuke était sur lui. Ils glissèrent dans la poussière, le poing de Sasuke enveloppé de chakra alors qu'il augmentait les coups sur le visage de Naruto. Naruto bloqua d'un bras, et attrapa Sasuke à la gorge, et le poussa sans ménagement. Sasuke fut projeté en arrière, rebondit sur un arbre, et se lança sur Naruto… qui remit en place son mode chakra. Sasuke s'écrasa quand même sur lui.

- Fils de pute !

- Je vais te tuer !

- Amène-toi, Batârd !

- Connard !

- Tu te crois meilleur que moi ?

- Je suis meilleur que toi.

- Peut-être que tu l'étais, mais je t'ai rattrapé maintenant, prétentieux, donc-

- Quoi ? Parce que tu as pris quelques gars qui étaient déjà morts ?

- Kabuto et Zetsu n'était pas mort, pour ton information, c'est moi qui ai dit à Kabuto de laisser tomber les zombies, attardé.

- C'est toi l'attardé, tu l'as toujours été, et maintenant tu crois que je vais décamper avec toi dans la forêt pour que tu puisses-

- Ne t'auto-congratule pas, d'accord ? Je préfèrerai aider mamie avec la guerre-

- ALORS VAS-Y ! hurla Sasuke hors de lui.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de se battre un moment auparavant et ils appuyaient maintenant leur visage l'un contre l'autre.

- Vas-y bordel ! Personne ne te retient.

- Pas tant que tu ne viens pas-

- J'aimerais tant pouvoir te tuer, je le jure devant Dieu. Est-ce que tu vas fermer ta gueule sur Konoha et moi ? Ça n'arrivera pas.

- Tu me veux mort ? Je suis juste là. Tue-moi. Je ne vais même pas me défendre. Fait-le, si t'en as les couilles.

Naruto avait les bras grands ouverts, le regard sérieux.

Sasuke rétrécit la distance entre eux et empoigna le T-shirt de Naruto.

- Ne me tente pas.

- C'est mon but. Tu ne fais que râler sur ton souhait de me voir mort et tes menaces de morts, je pourrais te trainer chez mamie. Ne pousse pas ta chance.

- Comme si tu pouvais.

- Essaye toujours.

- Lâche-moi.

Ils étaient à présent nez contre nez. Les yeux de Sasuke lançaient des regards haineux à Naruto, tandis que les yeux bleus étaient obscurcis par des cils blonds. Naruto soutint le regard de Sasuke une minute, avant que Sasuke ne bouge le reste de son visage. Ses yeux atterrirent sur la bouche de Naruto une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne le repousse violement et s'éloigne à grandes enjambées dans la forêt.

Naruto atterrit sur ses talons et dût balancer ses bras pour retrouver son équilibre. Il avait besoin d'un moment pour reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Pendant une seconde, il avait cru que Sasuke allait réellement le tuer. Tout du moins essayer. Il l'entendit s'écraser à travers les sous-bois, secoua la tête, et s'arrêta pour ramasser son kunai. Une minute plus tard il avançait vers Sasuke.

Il réussirait à le persuader même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Franchement, pourquoi Sasuke continuait à le sauver ?

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Encore merci à Ishtar Nana et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	6. Chapitre 6

Arrg je suis tellement désoléé... La fin de semaine à été dure et j'ai laissé ce chapitre, traduit par mes soins, de côté. Je n'ai pas oublié pour autant alors je me rattrape tout de suite. Pas de panique, vous aurez le chapitre suivant mercredi, comme d'habitude hein!  
>Merci pour vos commentaires et votre patience ;)<br>Bonne lecture!

**Traducteur :** Myuiko

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsunade ferma les yeux et laissa le rouleau se refermer silencieusement. Le chagrin et le soulagement se mélangeaient dans sa poitrine, si bien que sa respiration fut tremblante et hâtive lorsqu'elle expira.<p>

- Alors ?! le Raikage gronda. Ça vient de Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? S'il est en vie, alors mon frère l'est aussi ! Où sont-ils ? _Où_ ?

Il avançait sur elle de façon menaçante.

Inoichi et Shikaku regardaient leur Kage avec inquiétude.

- Hokage-sama ?

Tsunade inspira profondément pour se stabiliser et jeta un coup d'œil au reste des visages inquiets. Ceux qui étaient venus avec le Raikage étaient particulièrement tendus.

- C'est bien ce que nous redoutions. Naruto et Bee ont été capturés par Madara.

Il y eut des halètements, grognements et froncements de sourcils dus à la confusion. Tsunade se dépêcha d'annoncer le reste. Elle rencontra le regard du Raikage et s'arma de courage.

- Bee… Je suis désolée, Raikage-sama, mais Killerbee a été tué et le Hachibi extrait. Apparemment, Naruto était pratiquement scellé lorsque Sasuke l'a sauvé…

Le Raikage était silencieux de façon inquiétante, mais les ninjas de Konoha s'exclamèrent tous bruyamment :

_- Sasuke_ ? Comment ?

- Selon Naruto, Sasuke s'est opposé à Madara et les membres ressuscités de l'Akatsuki à lui tout seul et au grand risque de sa vie. Il a été capable de s'enfuir avec Naruto, mais il a été malade pendant un certain temps après. Il…

Tsunade ouvrit le rouleau brièvement pour le consulter.

- … a pris soin de Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il aille assez bien pour les protéger. À cet instant, Naruto a établi un plan et a attiré l'Akatsuki dans un endroit dégagé, où il a pu les tuer tous sauf Madara. Il nous envoie les corps de Zetsu et Kabuto, ainsi que les sacrifices utilisés pour ressusciter Nagato, Deidara et Kakuzu.

Elle toucha le second rouleau qui se trouvait sur son bureau, le poussant légèrement vers Sakura.

Il y eut un moment de silence glacial alors que cette nouvelle était digérée. Sakura regarda le second rouleau sur le bureau de son mentor avec étonnement, puis le récupéra. Shizune se tenait à ses côtés et le regarda avec autant de stupeur.

- Sasuke, murmura-t-elle.

Le Raikage se tourna et s'en alla sans un mot.

Tsunade le regarda partir. Elle lui donnerait un peu de temps seul avant de l'approcher. Pour l'instant, elle se tourna vers le crapaud qui avait livré des rouleaux.

- Est-ce que Naruto allait bien lorsque tu l'as vu ?

- Oui, Hokage-sama.

Sa voix était étonnamment profonde.

- Où était-il ?

- Naruto ne veut pas être contacté.

Tsunade fit la grimace, exaspérée.

- Il m'en a en effet informé. Donne-moi au moins ses dernières coordonnées connues ?

En réponse, le crapaud disparu avec un pop bruyant et une explosion de fumée. Tsunade passa la langue sur ses dents. Puis elle regarda ses hommes.

- Au rapport.

Inoichi baissa la tête.

- La guerre est quasiment terminée. Ceux ressuscités se sont tous effondrés au même moment et les clones de Zetsu ont tous été neutralisés par notre camp. Il y a toujours des combats en cours, mais… Naruto l'a fait, Hokage-sama. Il a mit fin à la guerre.

Elle dû tourner la tête rapidement pour cacher ses larmes de fierté. Naruto n'avait pas mit fin à la guerre, pas à lui seul, mais il y avait certainement largement contribué. Elle leva la tête à nouveau et cligna fortement de ses yeux trop clairs.

- Alors nous allons lui donner le temps dont il a besoin. Peut-être peut-il accomplir deux miracles et sauver Sasuke également. Shizune, toi et Sakura, mettez vous au travail et analysez ces corps.

Elle se leva, une fois ses larmes essuyées sur l'ourlet de sa veste et fit le tour de son bureau.

- J'ai besoin de parler avec le Raikage.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ne mit pas longtemps à se souvenir qu'il était blessé. Il n'avait pas vraiment oublié, mais en scellant les corps pour Naruto et leur dispute qui avait suivi le fait que ces vrilles avaient percé son flanc et que ce caméléon lui avait probablement fêlé quelques côtes avait semblé lui sortir de l'esprit. A présent, cependant, toutes les blessures et douleurs semblaient le rattraper en même temps. Sa sueur gouttait régulièrement sur le côté de son visage et son cou ainsi que son torse saignaient à plusieurs endroits. Dieu merci il s'était retenu d'utiliser quoi que ce soit de plus puissant que le sharingan. Il s'arrêta pour ouvrir son haut et inspecter les dommages.<p>

Naruto siffla, grimaçant à la vue de certaines mauvaises blessures.

- Elles sont peut-être sérieuses. Tu veux que je…

- Ne me touche pas, répondit Sasuke sèchement.

Il referma son haut d'un mouvement brusque.

- … te trouve un médecin ?

Naruto suivit ses pas en colère à travers les arbres.

- Pourquoi je te toucherais ? Je ne suis pas guérisseur.

Sasuke pensa aux capacités guérisseuses du chakra de Naruto et pouffa. L'idiot ne connaissait même pas l'étendue de son pouvoir.

- Je suis sûr que je pourrais demander à Gamakichi de ramener Sakura ou quelque chose…

Sasuke se retourna vivement.

- Ok, je n'en ai rien à faire de ta mission auto-imposée de me ramener, ça s'arrête _maintenant_.

Il dégaina sa lame. Après s'être reconcentré pour dissiper son mal de tête, il laissa son Mangekyou se montrer à son tour.

- Soit tu rentres à Konoha et _tu me laisses tranquille_, soit je te tue ici et maintenant. Je le jure sur ma vie.

Naruto cligna des yeux. Puis son visage s'assombrit.

- On est à nouveau là-dessus ? Je pensais qu'on avait fait des progrès. On s'était pas mis d'accord sur le fait que je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de rentrer ? Et que si tu voulais vraiment que je parte, tu aurais à me combattre ? Et que je gagnerais ? Puis tu serais de retour à Konoha où tu ne veux pas être ? Et donc…

_- FERME ! LA !_ hurla Sasuke violemment. Juste ferme-la ou, crois-moi, je te vais te tuer.

Il se tourna et commença à marcher à nouveau.

- Ne me parle pas. Du tout. Point.

- Ou tu me tueras ?

Naruto secoua la tête tristement et reprit sa marche. Marrant comme Sasuke ne menaçait pas de tuer les autres gens, il le faisait simplement. Mais quand ça le concernait lui, Sasuke menaçait mais ne passait jamais à l'action. Fixant le dos large de Sasuke, Naruto se demandait pourquoi. Après tout, Sasuke ne pouvait pas le supporter, pas vrai ?

Sasuke fut maussade le reste de la journée. Naruto n'essaya pas de lui parler, mais il le sentait d'après son expression et la façon dont il voyageait à plus de deux cent mètres devant lui. Si Naruto accélérait pour essayer de réduire l'écart, Sasuke accélérait aussi. Il voulait être seul et Naruto s'y pliait à contrecœur. Tant que Sasuke était à portée de vue, il ne pensait pas que grand-chose puisse mal se passer.

* * *

><p>Ils voyagèrent pendant des jours, Sasuke traitant ses blessures la nuit. Ils marchaient la plupart du temps, renonçant aux arbres. Naruto suspectait Sasuke de ne pas vouloir se refaire prendre au dépourvu comme il l'avait été lorsque Madara avait attaqué pour la dernière fois. Il pensait honnêtement que ça n'arriverait pas tant que lui-même maintenait le mode chakra. Le silence l'énervait, mais il le préférait à l'attitude hostile de Sasuke. Il était toujours en train de s'habituer au miracle d'être même <em>près<em> de Sasuke, alors il se contentait de se taire. Pour l'instant.

-oOo-

En réalité, Sasuke se déplaçait lentement car il n'avait pas de destination. Sa colère s'était évanouie après le premier jour pour être remplacée par une indifférence stoïque. Naruto le rattrapa et il l'ignora. Montrer de la colère ou de la peur, ou même parler à cet abruti, c'était encourager les arguments de Naruto. Évidemment lui, Sasuke, était au dessus du fait de se disputer avec un imbécile…

Il modifia ses pensées. Naruto n'était pas un imbécile. Il pouvait s'avouer au moins ça. Ce…mec, Naruto, avait un cerveau qui fonctionnait. On pouvait le raisonner, conclut Sasuke. Il avait juste besoin de trouver les bons mots.

Il passa la journée à essayer de trouver un argument qui tiendrait Naruto loin de lui, seulement pour s'interroger sur ce qu'il voulait exactement maintenant. Ce n'était pas de tuer Naruto, déjà ça, il le savait. Et approcher les anciens serait impossible sans Madara. Il ne pouvait pas retourner auprès de Madara et espérer avoir la vie sauve, pas même s'il amenait Naruto avec lui et aidait à le sceller. Premièrement, deux personnes ne pouvaient pas sceller un Jinchuuriki. Deuxièmement, Madara le tuerait par principe, malgré le blond présenté sur un plateau. De ce fait, rejoindre Madara serait sans intérêt, même s'il _pouvait_ maîtriser le blond.

Et n'oublions pas que comme Madara le voulait mort, Sasuke avait une cible dans le dos. Sûrement que le seul assez puissant pour tenir Madara éloigné était Naruto lui-même et voilà qu'il était en train de passer une grande partie de son temps à penser aux façons d'amener son ancien coéquipier à le laisser tranquille. Qui était l'imbécile à présent ? Ce genre de pensées ne manquait jamais de fendre son stoïcisme. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il regardait de côté et jetait un regard de pure révulsion à Naruto. Ce dernier prétendait interpréter ces regards comme des sourires auxquels il répondrait par un sourire ensoleillé, ou alors il regardait Sasuke de façon indifférente. En ce qui le concernait, il ne montrait pas de colère.

* * *

><p>Alors que les jours passaient, cependant, même son dégoût diminuait. Il n'était pas complètement parti, simplement inutile à entretenir et à montrer lorsqu'il ne recevait pas de réponse venteuse. Finalement, Naruto recommença bien à parler. Calmement, comme à lui-même. Il parlait de Konoha, des gens qu'ils avaient connus, ou des choses qu'il avait fait. Sasuke fixait son regard devant lui, sans commenter ni regarder Naruto, mais il entendait. Pas que ça lui importait pour le moins du monde, mais il entendait tout.<p>

Naruto arriva au sujet de Pain et de l'invasion de Konoha.

- Tout le village s'est soulevé et lui a résisté. Ils ont refusé de m'abandonner, même si… même s'ils étaient en train de mourir. Quand je suis arrivé là bas… ben, il était trop tard pour sauver le village. Je ne savais même _pas_ que c'était le village jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me le dise.

Il leva le regard et trouva Sasuke, le regard fixé au loin, comme d'habitude. Il continua.

Sasuke fit en fait, particulièrement attention à comment Naruto élimina les corps de Pain. Il lui vint quelques questions qu'il aurait aimé poser, des théories sur le mode Sage qui ne l'aurait pas dérangé de formuler, mais il ne dit rien. Il pensait en réalité, à des applications de Senjutsu lorsque quelque chose que Naruto dit le fit enfin regarder vers lui. Naruto avait la tête baissée, divaguant de façon absente.

- Quoi ?

Naruto leva le regard rapidement, surpris par la réponse après tant de jours de silence. Sasuke paraissait indifférent comme d'habitude.

- Hein ?

- Hinata a fait quoi ?

- Oh. Elle s'est occupée de Pain quand j'étais immobilisé. Tu te souviens de Hinata ?

- Je me souviens d'une créature timide qui ne méritait pas l'appellation ninja. Elle te suivait tout le temps partout.

- Ah bon ?

Naruto se gratta la tête.

- Elle s'est donc opposée à Pain ? Pour toi ?

- Ouais.

Ce fut tout ce que Naruto dit.

Sasuke attendit, marchant et regardant à nouveau devant lui, mais Naruto ne dit plus rien d'autre. Jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il vit une expression pensive sur le visage de Naruto, habituellement si ouvert. C'était comme si Naruto continuait le reste de l'histoire dans sa tête. Sasuke attendit presque vingt minutes avant de décider qu'il devait simplement savoir.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?

Il y avait un ruisseau au loin, slalomant entre les bois. Naruto attendit qu'ils l'atteignent et s'assit avant de continuer.

- Hinata a grandi depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu. Elle a des mouvements qui déchirent sérieusement, mais elle aurait dû savoir que Pain était un niveau au dessus. Mais elle… Elle lui a tenu tête. Je suppose qu'elle avait l'impression que personne ne m'aidait, même si j'avais justement demandé à tout le monde de rester en arrière. Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas peur de mourir en se battant pour moi parce qu'elle… parce qu'elle m'aimait.

Sasuke le regarda brusquement, le regard dur et fixe.

- Elle s'est bien battue. Vraiment bien. Vu ce qu'elle a mit dans le combat, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que beaucoup de gens aurait résisté à ça, mais c'était Pain. Il l'a abattue comme si elle n'était rien.

Le visage de Naruto se tordit et Sasuke vit des larmes faire leur chemin au-delà de ses barrières de contrôle. Elles tombèrent sur ses mains, que Naruto avait posées sur ses genoux relevés.

- J'ai cru qu'il l'avait tué. Et j'ai juste perdu la tête, dit Naruto désespérément.

Il fixait une pierre dans l'eau à présent, sans prendre la peine de cacher ou de sécher ses larmes.

- Je veux dire, je venais de découvrir que Kakashi-sensei était mort et tant d'autres gens aussi, juste à cause de moi, parce que Pain me voulait moi, et elle va mettre sa vie en jeu directement, en faisant face à Pain et elle se fait éliminer. Parce qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Ma faute. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui s'est passé après ça. Je me souviens juste avoir pensé que j'allais me faire ce connard.

Sasuke pensa que peut-être c'était le point dans la narration de Zetsu où Pain avait été forcé d'utiliser _Chibaku Tensei_. Zetsu n'avait rien dit de la déclaration de Hinata ou de son combat avec Pain. C'était une information intéressante à avoir. Particulièrement parce que c'était ça qui avait déclenché la transformation de Naruto. Ce que Sasuke ne savait pas était si la défaite de Hinata avait produit la transformation parce que Naruto était rongé par la culpabilité de voir d'autres gens mourir pour lui, ou à cause de la déclaration. Est-ce que Naruto aimait Hinata ? Était-ce ce qui avait provoqué la…

- J'ai vu mon père.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils alors que ses pensées furent complètement perturbées.

- Tu as vu qui ?

- Mon père.

Naruto frotta les paumes de ses mains sur son visage, laissant des trace de saleté noires.

- Pendant que j'étais en train de perdre la tête. Il avait scellé une partie de son chakra en moi avant de mourir. Il m'est venu en esprit et m'a aidé parce que le sceau était sur le point de se défaire complètement. Il m'a empêché de libérer Kyuubi jusqu'au bout.

L'esprit de Sasuke allait à toute allure avec une centaine de questions soudaines, mais tout ce qu'il pensa à dire fut :

- Qui était-ce ?

Et là Naruto fit un large sourire plein de fierté.

- Minato Namikaze, le Quatrième Hokage. Tu y crois toi ? _Moi_. Le fils d'un Hokage.

Sasuke répondit à son sourire avec émerveillement ainsi qu'une forme élémentaire et viscérale de joie quant au fait que Naruto rencontre enfin un de ses parents. Il sourit en apprenant que Naruto avait eu un parent tel que le Quatrième. À ce moment-là, la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête fut une pensée brillante, une espèce de bonne volonté : _Tu mérites de rencontrer tes parents plus que je ne mérite la vengeance. Je suis heureux pour toi, Naruto. Tu as attendu ça toute ta vie._

Naruto vit le sourire, en compris la pensée muette et lui sourit à son tour avec gratitude pour le remercier. C'était un instant pour eux, tout petit, de compréhension mutuelle sans amertume ou envie. En cet instant précis, Naruto atteignit Sasuke, le vrai Sasuke, sous l'homme qu'il devenait.

Mais alors le caractère de Sasuke afflua par-dessus tout ça et il pensa que le sentiment, le moment était passé. Son visage se renferma dans ses traits habituels d'ennui et d'indifférence et le sourire de Naruto diminua jusqu'à disparaître. Il détourna le regard avec un soupir de regret.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ne demanda pas le reste de l'histoire mais Naruto le raconta quand même.<p>

- Et ensuite, quand nous sommes arrivés au village, il y a eut une énorme acclamation. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que Konoha était encore attaquée, mais l'acclamation était pour moi.

Il rougit et pencha la tête.

- Ils m'appelaient leur héros et tout. Et Sakura m'a embrassé.

Les yeux de Sasuke sortirent de leur orbitent cette fois. Naruto regardait ses mains, toujours rougissant, et Sasuke lâcha :

- Alors vous êtes ensembles maintenant ?

Il le dit rapidement et faiblement.

- Et Hinata était d'accord, ou...

- Sakura et moi, on est juste amis, comme on l'a toujours été, dit Naruto, un peu surpris.

Il remarqua la façon dont Sasuke sembla relâcher sa posture raide d'alerte.

- Bien qu'elle ait dit après qu'elle en avait fini de courir après un tocard comme toi, et qu'elle me voulait moi maintenant. Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait bien.

Sasuke avait le regard fixe. Exprimer son mélange de trahison, jalousie et outrage était au-delà de ses capacités à ce moment là, et c'était probablement une bonne chose. Quelque chose que son propre père lui avait un jour dit, était que si l'on ne pouvait pas s'expliquer son raisonnement, il était sans espoir d'essayer de l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre. Il se contenta alors de fixer le ruisseau, les poings serrés autour du bout de sa ceinture. Il se sentait complètement sauvage, animé par la rage et le besoin de violence.

Naruto étudia le visage rouge de Sasuke, les narines dilatées, les lèvres pincées fermement. Il tenta une espèce d'excuse.

- Je lui ai dit non, dit-il avec hésitation.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui avait agacé Sasuke.

- Que je n'aimais pas les menteurs et je pouvais voir qu'elle mentait. À moi. À elle-même. Ses sentiments pour toi sont forts, de vrais sentiments et ils ne s'en iront pas de sitôt. Je le sais. Alors si tu… tu sais, si toi tu as des sentiments pour elle…

Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. D'un côté, Sakura qui désirait Naruto plutôt que lui, soulignait comme rien d'autre, combien Naruto avait fait du chemin. Même Sakura, qui l'avait rabaissé des pires façons, avait décidé qu'elle le voulait. Sasuke était à présent un « tocard » à ses yeux et il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un tel jour viendrait. Lui. Un tocard pour Sakura. Sakura embrassant Naruto, le désirant… Non seulement il se sentait trahi, mais aussi choqué. Fondamentalement choqué. Profondément même. Que Naruto puisse atteindre un tel degré de style. Plus que tout, à quel point lui même était tombé bien bas. Pas étonnant que Naruto semblait le surpasser à présent. Lui, Sasuke, était tombé si bas que même sa plus fervente supportrice le larguait. Et si Sakura l'avait laissé tomber, Kakashi aussi probablement. Et peu importaient les choses qui le concernaient et auxquelles il ne pouvait pas faire face maintenant, le souvenir de l'équipe 7 avait toujours eu une place spéciale dans ses pensées. Dans son cœur. Elle avait été sa famille lorsqu'il n'avait personne d'autre. Ils étaient ceux qui le poursuivaient toujours, qui l'attendaient toujours et qui étaient toujours prêt à l'accepter à nouveau parmi eux s'il décidait de revenir. Naruto était juste le plus bruyant et le plus têtu de l'équipe, mais Sasuke avait été conscient qu'ils souhaitaient tous son retour. Conscient et… reconnaissant. Il avait senti, inconsciemment en tout cas, qu'aussi sombre ou mauvais qu'il devenait, qu'aussi longtemps que son équipe l'attendait, il serait capable de quitter le chemin qu'il avait choisit. Être abandonné c'était ne pas avoir l'espoir de sauver sa vie. Son filet de protection n'était plus. Il n'y avait plus rien pour le sauver de lui-même à présent, à part… lui-même. Il avait, sans le savoir, compté sur le fait de toujours avoir un endroit ou revenir lorsque tout serait terminé, même s'il jurait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Mais Sakura avait fait une croix sur lui, pensait à lui avec mépris. Malgré ce que Naruto croyait savoir de ses véritables sentiments, Sasuke ne pouvait se débarrasser des mots qu'elle avait prononcé. Et d'avoir embrassé Naruto… Sasuke pouvait tout à fait imaginer cette scène. Naruto apprécierait, la prendrait dans ses bras, répondrait au baiser. L'estomac de Sasuke bouillait d'acide à cette image. Et ce n'était pas tout ! Naruto avait Hinata maintenant aussi. Elle était en vie, c'est vrai, mais il connaissait Naruto. Ce genre de loyauté et de dévotion lui collerait à la peau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et quoi qu'il arrive, Naruto resterait avec elle à son tour.

Sasuke se sentit mal. De peine. De jalousie. D'un soudain désespoir et de dégout de lui-même, mais surtout de Naruto. Le garçon qui n'avait rien, et qui pourtant semblait tout avoir, _tout_ ce que Sasuke avait toujours désiré. Le pouvoir. La sécurité. Une place dans le monde. Avec incrédulité, Sasuke sentit ses yeux le piquer et détourna la tête aussi nonchalamment que possible. Il ferait bientôt sombre, remarqua-t-il avec plaisir.

-oOo-

Naruto était nerveux. Il aurait aimé savoir à quoi Sasuke pensait. Il avait été si agréable de parler et de partager ses pensées avec lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tant de choses à dire à Sasuke, des choses qu'il avait toujours voulu dire. Des choses qu'il ne pouvait dire à une fille comme Sakura, ou un pauvre mec comme Sai, ou des adultes comme Kakashi-sensei ou Yamato-sensei. Il y avait eu tant de fois où il avait souhaité avoir un frère… ou que Sasuke soit simplement son ami et soit là pour écouter. Aujourd'hui, il avait eu un aperçu de ça. Et Sasuke l'avait ressentit aussi. Naruto s'en souvenait très précisément. Ça ne fit rien d'autre que renforcer sa détermination à l'atteindre une bonne fois pour toute.

Après un moment, il se leva et s'approcha de l'eau.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tourna un peu la tête en sentant Naruto bouger et le trouva en train de boire et de s'asperger le visage d'eau froide à pleines mains pour laver sa sueur. Naruto s'était défait de sa veste et de son haut, et s'aspergeait également le torse. Libre de le faire, Sasuke fit courir son regard sur cette partie de son corps.<p>

Naruto était fort. Très fort, pensa t-il. Physiquement et mentalement. Il ne pouvait plus non plus continuer à se leurrer et se dire que c'était la force de Kyuubi. Une personne faible n'aurait pas été capable de maîtriser le Bijuu de la façon dont Naruto l'avait visiblement fait. L'imbécile avait raison Sasuke perdrait face à lui, exactement comme il avait perdu contre Madara. Et il préférait ne pas subir cette humiliation. De façon plus importante en tout cas, en essayant de le regarder à travers les yeux d'une fille, Sasuke devait admettre que Naruto pouvait attirer n'importe quelle fille. Ajouté à cela le sauvetage du village, et Dieu savait quoi d'autre, ce n'était pas surprenant que ce pauvre con ait son propre harem à présent. Une fois que Tsunade aurait cette lettre et que les Nations Alliées auraient appris comment Naruto avait probablement fait tourner la guerre en leur faveur, _seul_, il aurait à chasser les femmes avec un bâton. Littéralement. À moins qu'il ne cède et prenne ce qui lui est offert. Cela paraissait être tout à fait possible. Naruto n'avait rien dit à propos de rejeter Hinata, et la Sakura dont il se souvenait poursuivrait celui pour qui elle avait des sentiments peu importe si le garçon en question la rejetait ou pas.

C'était juste que… pendant tant d'années, il avait eu l'issue de la Vallée de la Fin pour renforcer sa croyance que Naruto était inférieur. Depuis Konoha, il n'avait passé aucun moment qui en valait la peine auprès de Naruto pour se faire une autre opinion. Chaque rencontre qu'ils avaient eu ensuite n'avait rien fait d'autre que renforcer sa croyance solide que Naruto était quelconque à l'exception de son niveau ahurissant d'idiotie et de détermination bornée. Tout avait changé. _Regard- le_, pensa-t-il, furieux. Sauveur, héros, et maintenant aimant à filles et femmes. Envieux, Sasuke serra ses mains sur son vêtement.

« Bah, il ne t'a pas abandonné, pas vrai ? » Dit une voix dans sa tête. Non, Naruto ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il était le seul qui croyait toujours en lui, semblait-il, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Avant, Naruto n'avait rien eu _d'autre_ que Sasuke à qui s'accrocher. À présent il avait tout. Les filles inclus. Au pluriel. L'andouille n'avait pas pu décrocher un rendez-vous au prix de sa vie à l'époque où ils étaient coéquipiers et maintenant les chiennes se battaient pour lui. « Mais il est là avec moi maintenant. Moi, pas elles. »

-oOo-

Ayant fini de se laver, Naruto se détourna du bord du ruisseau pour chercher son haut et trouva Sasuke en train de le fixer du regard. Il hésita, se pencha et attendit de voir s'il allait parler. Il n'en fit rien, continua seulement de le fixer avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Ce regard commençait à effrayer Naruto. Les yeux de Sasuke descendirent de sa poitrine nue à son estomac, puis remontèrent, avant d'atterrir à nouveau sur son visage. Naruto se regarda, essayant de localiser quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il essaya d'offrir un sourire de travers à Sasuke, mais il ne lui fut pas retourné. Mal à l'aise en raison du regard fixe prolongé, Naruto de retourna et mit son haut.

Ce fut au moment où son haut obscurcit brièvement son visage qu'il sentit soudainement un poids de chakra énorme, entendit le faible bruit métallique du sabre de Sasuke étant tiré et ce dernier faire un petit bruit soit de surprise ou de douleur. Naruto tira sur son haut avec empressement et trouva Madara tourbillonnant pour disparaitre, laissant tomber le sabre ensanglanté de Sasuke dans le processus.

Naruto sauta comme un fou sur la silhouette en train de disparaitre, hurlant, des mains et des bras de chakra soudainement tendus, pour seulement se refermer sur le néant. Il ne sentait Madara nulle part et se tint debout à regarder autour de lui avec frustration, le souffle lourd de la montée d'adrénaline.

- N-Naruto…

Il tourna sur lui-même… puis s'arrêta.

- Oh non.

Il courut et s'agenouilla auprès de Sasuke.

- Non, non, non… Sasuke !

Il commença à le toucher, à placer ses mains sur la plaie d'où jaillissait le sang, puis hésita.

- Je-je peux aller chercher de l'aide, je peux invoquer un des crapauds pour ramener Mamie… juste tiens bon, Sasuke.

Il se leva et plaça son pouce contre ses dents.

- Ne… la voix faible de Sasuke s'affaiblissait à chaque seconde et du sang jaillissait de ses lèvres. Ne… me laisse. Pas. _Prends_-moi dans tes bras… Naruto. P…

Le sang sortait plus épais à présent, alors que sa voix se réduisait à un quasi silence.

- Dépêche-toi.

Choqué, effrayé, étourdi par la rapidité avec laquelle le chaos les avait trouvés, Naruto s'agenouilla une fois de plus et essaya de tenir le torse de Sasuke. Le coup de Madara avait séparé Sasuke de l'épaule au nombril, en diagonale et de façon nette. Le bouger n'était pas possible. Il s'allongea et serra Sasuke contre lui, le tenant aussi fort qu'il osait pour ces derniers instants. Il mit une main contre le jet rouge vif de la carotide sectionnée de Sasuke, incapable d'en supporter la vue. Pendant un instant, il appuya dessus, espérant le sauver, mais le sang ne faisait que couler entre ses doigts.

Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il devait admettre la vérité, tout comme Sasuke l'avait fait Mamie n'arriverait pas à temps pour le sauver. Ça y était, c'était la fin. Après tout ce temps, après avoir enfin rattrapé Sasuke et l'avoir presque atteint. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou ensanglanté, sanglotant bruyamment.

- Sasuke, je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé, Sasuke, tout est de ma faute !

Sasuke s'accrochait à l'éveil d'un air grave. Oui, Naruto n'avait pas été en mode chakra pendant quelques heures, incapable de le maintenir indéfiniment, mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Et ça ne rendait service à personne de gâcher de l'énergie si précieuse à penser aux torts. Tout ce qui comptait était que Naruto continuait à le serrer fort. Qu'il ne lâchait pas. Pour être sûr, il le dit, à travers l'engourdissement qui emprisonnait ses lèvres.

- Ne me lâche pas. Peu importe ce que tu fais, ne me lâche pas…

Naruto le serra plus fort.

- Je ne le ferai pas. Promis, déglutit-il. Oh Dieu, Sasuke, tu saignes _tellement_. Ne parle pas.

- Ne relâche pas… le mode chakra non plus.

- Je ne le ferai pas. S'il revient, je le tuerai, je te le _promets_...

- Continue juste à me tenir dans tes bras.

Naruto tient bon, essayant de respirer à travers le galop effrayé de son cœur. Sasuke allait mourir dans ses bras, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire. La douleur à cette idée était trop grande à supporter, trop importante à endurer pour lui. De tous les gens qu'il avait perdu, de tous ceux dans sa vie, Sasuke était la personne qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ perdre. _S'il vous plaît, jamais Sasuke_.

Mais il _était_ en train de le perdre. Et il allait devoir regarder cela se passer.

Dans son chagrin et sa peur, Naruto tira fort sur tout le chakra de Kyuubi, créant un soleil de lumière dans le crépuscule de la forêt silencieuse, qui rivalisait avec le véritable soleil couchant dans le ciel.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Encore merci aux bêtas pour la correction de ce chapitre!


	7. Chapitre 7

Ouais je sais c'est moche... Aussi bien d'avoir terminé un chapitre comme ça (mais ça c'est pas ma faute^^) que d'avoir du retard dans la publication (ça oui c'est ma faute...). Je devrais arrêter de faire ce genre de promesse hein? Mouais...  
>Allez, bonne lecture!<p>

**Traducteur :** Ninou07000

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke fut sauvé lorsque Naruto posa sa main sur l'artère carotide blessée. Aucun d'eux n'en était conscient à ce moment-là. Sasuke avait certainement d'autres hémorragies, mais c'était la pire blessure, celle qui aurait causée sa mort quelques instants plus tard.<p>

La nuit enveloppait l'espace largement éclairé par le chakra de Naruto. Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans la forêt. Toutes les créatures et les insectes près d'eux étaient très conscients de l'être puissant et restaient sagement attentifs. Seul le flux d'eau, ce qui ne valait vraiment guère mieux qu'un ruisseau, continuait à murmurer sur son chemin sans fin. Celui-ci, ainsi que la respiration sifflante et laborieuse de Sasuke, était tout ce que Naruto entendait.

Cela signifiait que Sasuke respirait encore lentement auprès de lui. Ainsi enfermé dans la puissance du choc, de la tristesse et de l'impuissance que ressentait son esprit, une heure s'était écoulé avant qu'il ne réalise que Sasuke était toujours avec lui. Il souleva sa tête lentement et prudemment du cou de Sasuke et regarda attentivement son visage.

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient fermés. Son visage était horriblement blanc, et ses lèvres, bleues. Mais il respirait à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil là où son bras reposait dans le sang froid et collant. Il ne voulait pas regarder, mais sentit qu'il le fallait. Il commença à bouger son bras.

- Non ... ne fais pas ça.

Naruto haleta.

- Sasuke? Es-tu avec moi?

Il se redressa un peu plus, pour mieux voir son visage.

- Ne bouge pas. Juste ... reste où tu es.

-Okay. Okay, mec, je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part. Mais c'est une chance que Madara soit un escrimeur si nul, hein? Peut même pas te tuer-

Sasuke ne se sentit pas pressé par Naruto, geignant d'excitation et de nervosité, mais il sentit qu'une petite explication était attendue.

- C'est toi dit-il avec difficulté d'une voix rauque.

Il avait tellement soif. Sa gorge était très sèche, et voulait horriblement tousser. Il se tendit de peur à l'idée de secouer son corps déchiré. Il resta aussi immobile que possible, au cas où la toux passerait d'elle même, et parce que jusqu'à présent, son corps était trop en état de choc pour ressentir de la douleur. Il ne voulait pas savoir combien une blessure comme celle-ci pourrait le faire souffrir.

En ce moment, il se sentait horriblement ... las. Brisé. Quand il put, il reprit la parole dans un murmure rauque.

- Ton chakra, le chakra de Kyuubi ... me maintient en vie. Il ... me guérit.

Naruto regarda par-dessus le corps de Sasuke lentement, les yeux écarquillés.

_- Vraiment_? Mais-

Sasuke grimaça à l'augmentation de son excitation, et Naruto s'adoucit. Il fut calme un moment, submergé par un tel soulagement que ç'en était presque insupportable. Il n'était pas en train de perdre Sasuke. Tant qu'il continuait à le garder près de son chakra, il irait bien. Ses larmes coulaient douces et chaudes, mais il ne libéra pas Sasuke pour les essuyer.

-Yosh, murmura-t-il violemment. Si c'est moi qui te maintiens en vie, alors je ne te laisse pas. .

Sasuke plissa ses yeux lorsqu'il senti une montée de chakra de Naruto, qui avait déjà un débit prodigieux, et vit plusieurs bras de chakra s'étendant sur son corps pour s'enrouler autour de lui. Presque aussitôt, l'épuisement qu'il avait ressenti s'amoindrit au lieu que la proximité de Naruto le garde simplement en vie, elle commençait à endiguer tous les saignements. Il ferma ses yeux à nouveau, maintenant en sécurité sachant que Naruto ne le laisserai partir que s'il était mort.

_Mais ca a toujours été comme ça, _dit cette voix dans son esprit encore à la dérive. _Il n'a jamais été disposé à te laisser partir._

* * *

><p>Naruto était vigilant. Il regarda Sasuke somnoler durant les heures qui suivirent, le tenant serré contre lui pendant tout ce temps. Quand le jour se leva, il vit que le sang dans lequel trempait Sasuke avait séché en une tache sombre. Pas de sang neuf en évidence, et le filet chaud et révélateur qui avait signalé les saignements de Sasuke s'était complètement arrêté depuis quelque temps. Sasuke était toujours gravement blessé, oscillant toujours sur le bord de la mort, mais avec bon espoir ne pas y glisser. Naruto détourna ses yeux du visage de Sasuke pour regarder autour de lui rapidement.<p>

Il n'y avait rien à voir à part des arbres et des feuilles mortes, des brindilles et d'autres arbres. Le ruisseau gargouillait, et les oiseaux étaient maintenant assez habitués à lui pour gazouiller au lever du jour. Bougeant ses mains avec prudence tout en gardant ses bras autour de Sasuke, Naruto réalisa un sceau à la main.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._

Il leva les yeux vers les cinquante clones.

- Allez chercher un endroit pour nous, un endroit sûr et hors de vue.

Sans un mot, les clones hochèrent la tête et se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions. Naruto se rassit et attendit.

-OOo-

Il fallut moins de temps qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Un clone envoya les informations concernant un grand trou creusé sous certaines racines d'arbres surélevées, mais Naruto ne voulait pas exposer Sasuke à une infection, pas plus qu'il n'en avait déjà. Un autre clone trouva une grotte sous une colline habitée par des renards. Un clone alla assez loin pour atteindre une plaine ouverte, puis au-delà d'une chaîne de montagnes où un village se trouvait à sa base. Naruto estima que c'était à la fois trop loin et trop public. Enfin, un clone découvrit une cabane délabrée en plein cœur de la forêt. Il y avait un lit simple à l'intérieur, et rien d'autre. Elle était presque entièrement envahie par la vigne et les mauvaises herbes. Naruto pensa qu'elle serait parfaite, et mit fin à sa technique pour le reste de ses clones.

Il estima que la cabane était à au moins vingt kilomètres de sa position actuelle. Dans des circonstances normales, il pourrait le faire en une heure, de la même façon que son clone l'avait fait. En transportant Sasuke ... il ne savait pas. Il ne savait même pas s'ils devaient se déplacer alors que Sasuke était dans cet état, il savait seulement que, concentré sur Sasuke de cette manière, il ne serait vraiment pas en mesure de les défendre. Il se sentirait juste mieux avec un abri autour d'eux, peu importait à quel point il était fragile. Il décida d'essayer, au moins.

Avec précaution, se déplaçant si lentement que son dos et ses bras criaient en signe de protestation à la contrainte d'essayer de se déplacer tout en restant immobile, Naruto se mit sur ses genoux. Il tenait Sasuke dans ses deux bras, et utilisait six autres bras de chakra pour envelopper Sasuke de la nuque aux talons. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre appui sur un pied. Puis sur l'autre. Il s'accroupit là, contrôlant avec inquiétude la respiration et la pâleur de Sasuke, avant de se redresser et de se tenir debout. Il laissa échapper un souffle une fois que ce premier obstacle fut maîtrisé.

Il marchait très, très lentement, et la moitié supérieure de Sasuke semblait horriblement décousue sous ses mains. Ses bras de chakra le serraient fermement, évitant au torse de Sasuke de bouger. Il était capable de scruter jusqu'à quelques pieds devant lui, de garder son équilibre, et de garder un oeil sur Sasuke, mais c'était difficile. Essayant de ne pas déplacer ou déranger Sasuke avec sa démarche naturelle était difficile également, mais il le fit. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour que Sasuke aille bien.

* * *

><p>Il lui fallut encore le reste de la journée pour y arriver. Il était affamé. Ses membres tremblaient après avoir maintenu le mode chakra pendant si longtemps. Il l'avait été pendant plus ou moins une semaine, moins les quelques heures avant que Madara n'ait frappé. Il espérait qu'il n'en manquerait pas, pas maintenant, alors qu'il en avait tant besoin. La nuit tomba avant qu'il n'ait atteint la crête d'une petite colline et n'ait vu la cabane nichée dans un creux de terre. Il s'appuya en titubant contre un grand arbre.<p>

Il descendit lentement le chemin, glissant sur des feuilles sèches, et fit presque un plongeon en bas de la minuscule colline. Quelques bras de chakra sortirent rapidement de lui pour s'appuyer contre le sol et le garder stable. Il haleta dans la foulée, et serra étroitement Sasuke.

Sasuke ne s'était pas réveillé.

Naruto arriva à la cabane, eut du mal à tirer la porte qui semblait avoir pourri alors qu'elle était fermée, et réussit finalement à entrer. Son chakra éclaira l'intérieur.

Il était clair que personne n'avait vécu dedans depuis des décennies. Les écureuils et les tamias couinèrent et détalèrent à travers un trou dans le toit. Les vignes sur le sol terreux venaient de ce trou, où elles se glissaient et se courbaient en un tapis naturel. Naruto regarda le lit. Il était étroit. Le matelas était le seul souvenir d'un meuble entier et utilisable. De bonnes bandes de bourrage, ou de peu importe ce que ca pouvait être, étaient visibles dans les déchirures. Certains animaux l'avaient complètement mis en lambeaux. Naruto vit de petits yeux le scrutant de la bourre, et compris que quelque chose avait fait un nid là-dedans. Il se tourna vers le sol et se baissa doucement sur ses genoux, avant de poser Sasuke avec soin.

Ce fut un soulagement de s'allonger et de détendre ses muscles. Ils étaient tous, sans exception, tendus et pliés en nœuds. Il soupira profondément, regardant Sasuke, éreinté de la tête aux pieds, puis reposa sa tête sur une touffe de feuilles près de l'épaule de Sasuke, le tenant toujours. Il lutta pour ne pas s'endormir. Pour ce faire, il tomba dans un état de transe tout en restant aux aguets, ce qui ne le rendait pas moins sourd et muet à tout autre chose que la respiration de Sasuke, et à ses propres maux et douleurs.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla assez pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient besoin de nourriture. Il pouvait à peine réunir l'énergie, mais créa un unique clone à cet effet. Le clone revint plus tard avec de l'eau du ruisseau dans la flasque de Sasuke, l'épée de Sasuke, la veste de Naruto qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, et un cuissot de chevreuil entier. Naruto demanda à son clone de faire couler quelques gouttes d'eau entre les lèvres de Sasuke. Il but le reste, puis envoya le clone fait cuire la viande à l'extérieur. Il lui demanda également de trouver quelque chose de plus grand qu'une flasque pour pouvoir recueillir plus d'eau.<p>

Naruto s'inspecta lui-même comme il le put. Il était en fouilli. Le sang avait séché sur tout un côté de son visage et sur tout le reste de son corps, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Sasuke. Pas pour quoi que ce soit. Soupirant, il atteignit la viande, que le clone avait laissé près de ses mains.

-OOo-

Après avoir mangé -une chose difficile à faire quand vous tenez une personne- il se sentait mieux. Pas bien, mais mieux. Il baissa la tête encore une fois avec un certain degré de confort, et Sasuke gémit faiblement. Naruto décida qu'il valait mieux regarder la blessure au final, et doucement assoupli son bras autour du torse de Sasuke, laissant les bras de chakra le retenir.

Le sang séché pelait et se craquelait, libérant une petite quantité de sang frais dans le processus. Sasuke cria d'une voix faible, surtout quand Naruto enleva la moitié de sa chemise de la croûte de sang. Naruto fit une grimace de sympathie.

C'était mauvais. Très, très mauvais. La blessure était béante et à vif, mais malgré cela, Naruto pouvait voir où l'os essayait de se reconstituer. Par miracle, les os qui avaient été soigneusement coupée guérissaient dans l'alignement les uns avec les autres. Le poumon droit de Sasuke, sans doute gravement endommagé la veille au soir, semblait être entier et fonctionnait. C'était dégoûtant à regarder, mais Naruto se força. Il était préoccupé qu'une telle blessure reste à l'air libre, mais ne voyait aucun moyen de la bander.

C'est alors que le clone revint avec de l'eau (dans un tonneau en bois assez important), et il eut une idée. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à cela, il ordonna au clone de dissimuler la cabane avec toutes les branches vertes et abandonnées qu'il pouvait trouver. Toute personne capable de sentir son chakra pourrait voir à travers. Comme protection, ce n'était pas génial, mais c'était mieux que rien.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke ne savait pas s'il rêvait ou s'il était réveillé, mais pour lui le temps semblait n'avoir aucun sens.<em>_Parfois, il était un enfant, parfois il était aussi son « lui » présent.__Parfois, il voyait Naruto, parfois il voyait des fantômes étranges de son passé.__Naruto avait douze ou seize ans, ou parfois il avait l'air d'être le quatrième Hokage lui-même, mais son chakra chaud et piquant reposait toujours fermement contre le corps de Sasuke._

_Parfois, Naruto lui chuchotait dans cet état de rêve de tenir le coup, et il voulait lui répondre qu'il_ s'accrochait_.__ Qu'il s__'accrochait à Naruto, et au pouvoir qu'il pouvait sentir se déplacer à travers eux deux.__ Le __pouvoir de Naruto.__C'était impressionnant et humiliant.__Il essaya de se rapprocher de lui, de ce sentiment d'être aimé, mais son corps ne voulait pas bouger.__Une fois il réussit à croasser un "serre moi plus fort", mais sa voix ne fit aucun bruit, alors peut-être Naruto ne l'avais pas entendu.__Cependant, Naruto le serra avec une force soigneusement retenue, alors peut-être que si. Qu'il soit endormi ou éveillé, ces yeux bleus étaient un roc stable sur son visage, malgré les cercles assombris autour d'eux.__Et quand les tremblements commencèrent, et qu'il était un coup bouillant et un coup gelé jusqu'à l'os, Naruto lui murmura que tout irait bien.__Que tout irait bien s'il tenait juste bon.__Au fond de son esprit,_ _où la conscience et la santé mentale_ _Sasuke se cachaient, il s'y retrancha et fit juste cela._

* * *

><p>Naruto était tendu à l'extrême. Sasuke avait une forte fièvre depuis trois jours. Il était chaud au toucher, et ses joues étaient rouge vif tandis que le reste de son visage restait pâle. La plaie se refermait lentement. Bien plus rapidement qu'une telle blessure l'aurait fait normalement, mais elle semblait ridiculement lente à Naruto, qui était forcé de tenir son mode chakra sans répit, et qui avait besoin d'un clone pour garder leur approvisionnement en eau potable, pour chasser et monter la garde. Parfois, il se glissait dans un étrange sommeil les yeux grands ouverts, pour se réveiller brusquement et trouver son mode chakra toujours en place, et ses yeux veineux et douloureux.<p>

Il nettoyait la blessure de Sasuke et la couvrait précisément toutes les douze heures, en utilisant les bandes que son clone avait obtenu de sa veste et de sonT-shirt. Il refroidissait le front de Sasuke avec des chiffons imbibés d'eau que le clone fabriquait à l'aide du châle sur la taille de Sasuke, et le nettoyait à chaque fois qu'il se salissait avec plusieurs des chiffons. La ceinture de Sasuke était fixée à la paroi pour former une corde à linge de fortune. Le clone lavait les chiffons et les mettaient à sécher sur cette corde. Pendant tout ce temps, Sasuke se tournait et se retournait, somnolait et se réveillait dans un accès de délire fièvreux. Naruto le maintint hydraté du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Trois jours. Le corps de Naruto était si stressé qu'il pensait pouvoir finir aussi délirant que Sasuke sous peu.

* * *

><p><em>La forêt était inhabitée.<em>_Les gens ne s'aventuraient que sur ses bords.__Ils n'y pénétraient pas profondément.__Il n'avait lui-même jamais été aussi loin dans la forêt, préférant sa simple maison, en sécurité près des faubourgs. __Des choses dangereuses vivaient dans la forêt profonde__.__Effectivement, il avait été attaqué non pas une, mais deux fois au cours de son long voyage.__La première fois, c'était un renard.__Il avait subi une morsure à une jambe, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il boitait maintenant.__La deuxième fois fût un grand serpent, qui l'avait heureusement manqué.__Il avait eu besoin de courir péniblement sur sa jambe blessée sur une longue distance avant de trouver un endroit sûr pour se cacher._

_Par la suite, il reprit la trace de celui qu'il poursuivait depuis tant de jours.__Il pouvait le sentir.__Pas le compagnon puissant, juste lui.__Il y avait un fil qui les reliait, ce qui l'avait attiré en avant.__Toujours en avant, bien que ses pauvres jambes lui faisaient terriblement mal, par tant de voyages.__Il sentait que celui qu'il poursuivait s'était arrêté, et il s'était arrêté depuis un certain temps maintenant.__Il pourrait être en mesure de le rattraper, finalement._

_-OOo-_

_Il l'avait fait.__Enfin.__Il se tenait sur la petite colline, et regarda ce qui semblait être un gros tas de vigne et de branches.__Se déplaçant lentement et péniblement, il boitât vers la cabane, et l'inspecta de plus près._

_Il pouvait creuser sous le côté de la cabane, mais c'était trop douloureux.__Il sentait celui qu'il cherchait, et leva la tête vers le toit de la cabane. Après quelques fouilles, il grimpa avec soin les branches incrustées et les vignes enchevêtrées.__Il trouva l'ouverture dans le toit, poussa soigneusement les contours, puis tomba à l'intérieur._

_La chute aurait fait beaucoup plus de mal si le sol en terre n'avait pas été tapissé de plantes grimpantes.__Il trouva celui qu'il chassait, ainsi que son_ _puissant compagnon ... et un autre compagnon un peu moins puissant.__Ce troisième le regarda pendant un moment, puis regarda de nouveau les deux endormis. Il jugea l'atmosphère suffisamment détendue pour l'approcher, et se dirigea directement vers celui qu'il voulait. _

_Il eut une sensation immédiate de retour à la maison.__Le fil qui les reliait palpitait en le reconnaissant. Il fredonnait à cette proximité, et il était heureux.__Fatigué, endolori, mais heureux._

_La maladie.__Il pouvait la sentir, surtout dans toute la sueur versée de celui qu'il avait poursuivi.__La plupart de la maladie était dans la sueur, mais il était blessé et sentait le sang aussi.__Il plongea son regard dans le visage endormi, mais les yeux étaient fermés. Puis, il se tourna vers le compagnon, et le trouva aussi les yeux fermés. Le compagnon murmura et se retourna, et son pouvoir__vaciller__, juste comme ça.__Le troisième garde disparu avec un son qui le fit sursauter, et puis plus rien.__Rien d'autre que lui et les deux personnes endormies._

* * *

><p>Se déplaçant lentement, le lapin avec qui Sasuke avait sympathisé clopina jusqu'à l'espace entre le cou et l'épaule du Uchiha, et s'installa dans ce creux douillet. Son nez était contre la clavicule de Sasuke, les pattes rentrés proprement dessous sa tête. Il resta ainsi, las mais alerte sur son bonheur d'être réuni avec Sasuke. Sans le savoir, le lapin monta la garde que le corps de Naruto était trop épuisé pour maintenir.<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Encore merci à ninou07000 et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	8. Chapitre 8

Et voilà! Encore en retard! C'est pas la grande forme depuis deux jours et j'étais particulièrement mal hier aprem... Bref! Je ne vous ai pas oublié pour autant: à chaque fois que j'ai du retard, je publie toujours dans la semaine vous remarquerez^^  
>Je me rassure comme je peux... D'ailleurs vos messages me font beaucoup de bien au moral ;)<br>Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Traducteur :** Meiko

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto dormit comme une souche.<p>

Sasuke passait des profondeurs de l'inconscience à un éveil complet un peu plus souvent. Les sensations lui revinrent en premier, avec une douleur sourde dans tout son corps. Celle-ci s'accentuait au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait la pente. Il retrouva son ouïe et son odorat quand il se redressa, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se réveiller en haletant de douleur. Il se redressa à demi en position assise, puis retomba sur le sol, presqu'à nouveau inconscient sous la douleur causée par son mouvement. Il mit faiblement la main sur son torse et trouva des bandages râpeux. Il baissa les yeux.

Des bandes de couleur orange, blanche et noire sillonnaient son torse. Certaines des bandes avaient été nouées ici et là pour les allonger. Les bandages étaient trempés de sueur et étaient froids de manière inconfortable contre sa peau. Il reconnut les affaires de Naruto et son haut, et il tourna sa tête automatiquement pour chercher le blond.

Un lapin. Juste là, à quinze centimètres à peine de son visage. Son corps était aplati de peur et de soumission. Un examen plus approfondi lui révéla que c'était le même lapin sur lequel il s'était exercé il avait la même cicatrice incurvée sur son oreille gauche, comme si un animal l'avait mordu il y avait longtemps. Il vit que ce lapin était sale, avec de la bardane et des feuilles coincées dans sa fourrure et il se demanda s'il l'avait suivi tout ce temps. Probablement. Il avait eu des expériences similaires avec des animaux dont il avait pris le contrôle dans le passé. Il les tuait simplement s'ils le suivaient ou quand il en avait fini avec eux. Maintenant, il ne fit que bouger mollement sa main dans la direction du lapin et celui-ci sautilla immédiatement par-dessus son bras pour s'installer entre son bras et son corps. Aussi légère qu'elle fut, cette faible pression fit crier Sasuke entre ses dents. Le lapin trembla d'excuse contre son flanc.

Beaucoup plus tard, lorsqu'il se réveilla d'un autre sommeil agité, il tourna la tête et trouva Naruto lui tournant le dos à moins de trente centimètres de lui. Sa voix avait complètement disparu quand il essaya d'appeler son nom, rien de plus qu'un murmure éraillé. Il était toujours en sueur, mais maintenant il avait aussi besoin d'aller à la salle de bain et il était affamé. Et il souffrait. Une monstrueuse et incessante douleur qui l'obligeait à garder ses dents bien serrés pour retenir des cris déments. Naruto ronflait légèrement, sourd à l'appel de son nom. Sasuke fixa le plafond, les murs, tentant d'ignorer l'imposante douleur et les autres incommodités. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils étaient, mais où que cela fut, c'était à l'intérieur. Il se rendormit, trop faible pour garder ses yeux ouverts. Il rêva de la dernière fois où il s'était réveillé à côté d'un blond.

-oOo-

_Il était assis sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains fermement jointes devant sa bouche. Orochimaru entra dans sa chambre et resta debout dans l'entrée, l'étudiant._

_- Tu as été incapable de te concentrer dernièrement, dit calmement le Sannin. Quelque chose ne va pas ? _

_- Non. _

_- Kabuto dit que tu n'es pas malade. Il y a eu des erreurs de ta part… J'irai même jusqu'à dire que tu es en quelque sorte plus faible. _

_Il ne dit rien, regardant fixement le mur du fond et il sentit son corps pris par une bouffée de chaleur. _

_- Quel âge as-tu maintenant ? demanda Orochimaru avec perspicacité._

_- Quatorze ans. _

_Une légère pause. Un coup d'œil vers le lit et ses draps emmêlés. _

_- Ah._

_Il ne dit rien de plus. Orochimaru le quitta en silence. Il ne revint que le lendemain soir et il le fit avec un invité. Sasuke releva les yeux de là où il était étendu sur son lit pour trouver un garçon d'environ son âge se tenant docilement derrière Orochimaru. Il se redressa lentement._

_- Il arrive un temps où les besoins notre corps doivent être assouvis. dit Orochimaru avec tact en guise d'explication. _

_- Sinon des distractions arrivent. J'aimerais autant ne pas te voir distrait alors que tu progressais si bien. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il convient ? J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver quelqu'un avec ces couleurs particulières. Ce n'est pas du tout commun. _

_Sasuke regarda les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus ciel et la peau bronzée que le garçon avait. Les cheveux n'étaient pas hérissés mais c'était la bonne teinte. Sans rien admettre -ni ses besoins, ou ses rêves ou l'utilisation honteuse qu'il faisait de ses mains presque chaque nuits- il hocha la tête simplement. _

_- C'est bon._

_Orochimaru avait observé sa réaction aux couleurs du garçon avec attention, Sasuke le savait. _

_- Oui, dit alors à voix basse son mentor. Je pensais bien qu'il conviendrait._

_Sasuke avait jeté un coup d'œil à Orochimaru ensuite mais il n'admit rien concernant son commentaire ou du pourquoi le garçon convenait. L'information non-dite suspendue dans les airs, jusqu'à l'homme plus âgé parla d'une voix forte. _

_- Utilise-le bien. Je t'attends de retour à l'entrainement dans la semaine. _

_Plus tard, quand Sasuke était en train d'apprendre différentes leçons au lit, il demanda au garçon, _

_- Quel est ton nom ? _

_- Qui veux-tu que je sois ? _

_Sasuke n'avait pas répondu, pas à voix haute. Il avait bien utilisé le garçon._

* * *

><p>Le corps de Naruto se permit vingt-quatre heures de profond sommeil, c'est à ce moment qu'il se réveilla soudainement et complètement, et se redressa vivement. Il remarqua immédiatement que son clone avait disparu, que son mode chakra était parti et qu'il avait été inconscient suffisamment longtemps pour que les écureuils reviennent et pour qu'un lapin s'allonge le long du bras de Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke avait l'air mort. Son visage était gris. Ses lèvres qui étaient roses avec la fièvre étaient désormais de nouveau bleues. Avec un cri d'effroi, Naruto se précipita en avant et plaça son oreille sous le nez de Sasuke puis sur son torse après avoir chassé le lapin de son chemin. Les battements de cœur du jeune homme étaient rapides et irréguliers, mais la fièvre était heureusement partie.

Le mode Chakra vint facilement. Il ne se sentait pas comme s'il était à cent pour cent, mais il était au moins à quatre-vingt. Peut-être quatre-vingt-cinq. Plus qu'assez. Il vint rapidement, éclatant autour de lui et il enroula ses bras de chakra et ses propres bras autour de Sasuke. Il envoya un des bras de chakra de l'autre côté de la pièce pour remplir la flasque dans le baril d'eau. Il l'apporta aux lèvres de Sasuke et y versa quelques gouttes. Sasuke avala de la manière dont il le faisait toujours, mais cette fois ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussi et Naruto les fixa avec surprise et joie.

- Sasuke ?

- …Mal…

- Je suis là.

- Eau…

Naruto lui en donna davantage. Il pensait que les lèvres de Sasuke paraissaient moins bleues maintenant et son teint progressait petit à petit vers sa couleur normale.

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

Sasuke secoua faiblement la tête d'un côté à l'autre. Naruto comprit et s'installa.

Sans créer un autre clone qui drainerait son chakra plus vite, Naruto réussit à nettoyer Sasuke et à changer ses bandages en utilisant seulement ses bras de chakra et ses mains. Cela nécessita un niveau monumental de concentration et de dextérité, mais il y parvint. Sasuke fut éveillé tout du long. Il ne commenta pas qu'il lui dise d'utiliser la salle de bain de là où il était, il se contenta de le faire. Il ne commenta pas non plus que Naruto l'essuie soigneusement avec des chiffons jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre. Il endura simplement et sembla se rendormir seulement une fois qu'il lui eut donné de l'eau et un morceau de gibier que Naruto mâcha pour lui. Naruto garda son corps fermement pressé contre celui de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Ce fut un très long et difficile processus. Un processus qui prit beaucoup, beaucoup de jours mais Sasuke <em>guérissait<em>. Il fut graduellement capable de rester conscient plus longtemps que quelques minutes à la fois. Sa fièvre revint parfois. Une fois, ce fut vraiment mauvais. Elle arriva à un point où Sasuke eut une légère attaque, mais Naruto émit son chakra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pendant les sept ou huit heures que cela dura. La fièvre baissa, et Sasuke se calma. Après ça, son état sembla s'améliorer de manière constante. Lentement mais sûrement.

Naruto ne fit pas l'erreur de se rendormir et de les laisser sans protection. Comment ils avaient réussi à surmonter son erreur était un mystère mais il s'assura de ne pas la répéter. S'il sentait qu'il devait absolument dormir, il laissait un clone en mode Sage à l'extérieur de la cabane tandis qu'il le faisait. Il fut capable de conserver et de partiellement restaurer son chakra de Kyuubi alors qu'il dormait, conscient que Sasuke ne ferait pas une rechute pendant ce temps comme la première fois, son état cessait simplement de progresser. Naruto se permettait quelques heures de sommeil, se réveillait puis se remettait en mode chakra et sa veille recommençait à nouveau. Il n'était pas toujours capable d'épargner l'énergie nécessaire pour un clone et il ne réussit jamais à dormir plus de quelques heures mais il y parvint.

-oOo-

Ils découvrirent dans les jours suivants que Sasuke ne pouvait pas sentir ou bouger ses jambes. Quand Naruto exclama son inquiétude, Sasuke lui dit qu'il fallait s'y attendre puisque sa moelle épinière avait certainement été rompue. Naruto demanda s'il serait paralysé pour toujours, les yeux écarquillés et emplis de peur.

- Je ne sais pas, avait répondu Sasuke. Espérons que ton chakra continue de me soigner.

Une fois que Sasuke commença à aller mieux, il fut capable de rester éveillé pendant un peu plus d'une heure à la fois. Il dit à Naruto qu'il pouvait faire un Genjutsu pour les dissimuler pendant cette heure, tandis que Naruto ferait une petite sieste, ce qui lui permettrait de dormir plus souvent que ces derniers jours. Naruto fut réticent au début mais il finit par céder. Sasuke dit qu'il avait besoin d'être dehors pour ça, pour voir la zone qu'il camouflait.

C'était la première fois que Sasuke bougeait depuis l'attaque. Au moins trois semaines étaient passées. Naruto le souleva avec prudence dans ses bras et marcha dehors.

Sasuke plissa les yeux sous le soleil. Il respira profondément l'air frais de la forêt, puis tressaillit immédiatement alors que l'expansion de son diaphragme le faisait souffrir. Il toussa faiblement mais hocha de la tête devant l'air inquiet de Naruto.

- Je vais bien.

Naruto avança suffisamment loin pour que Sasuke puisse voir toute la zone entourant la cabane. Le Mangekyou ne semblait plus blesser Sasuke désormais. Il l'avait activé puis désactivé en moins d'une minute. Naruto dût réprimer son cri lorsque la cabane parut s'évanouir devant ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus que l'arbre sur lequel s'appuyait la cabane.

Sasuke fut obligé de le guider vers la porte avec des mots. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sasuke se nourrit de viande qu'un clone avait chassée et cuisinée et but de sa flasque. Il s'étendit à nouveau, vidé de son énergie et attendit que Naruto s'allonge à côté de lui.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont ils parlaient. L'étreinte constante dans laquelle ils vivaient jour après jour était maintenant tellement ancrée dans leurs journées qu'elle semblait tout à fait normale. C'était nécessaire. Sasuke s'allongea contre le corps chaud et écouta Naruto s'endormir.

Il était nu. Ça aussi c'était quelque chose dont Sasuke s'était habitué. Parfois il était capable de retenir ses intestins et parfois non. Il avait sali son pantalon si souvent que Naruto avait opté pour simplement le retirer. Maintenant c'était juste une chose de plus à laquelle Sasuke s'était habitué. Naruto était lui-même torse-nu, portant seulement son pantalon.

-oOo-

Le lapin était toujours avec eux. Le premier jour où Naruto s'était endormi et réveillé, il avait voulu le tuer. Sasuke l'avait arrêté.

- Mais nous avons besoin de nourriture. Se plaignit Naruto. Je ne peux pas gâcher de l'énergie là maintenant pour faire un clone et l'envoyer chasser pour nous, et je ne peux pas te laisser pour chasser moi-même. Nous avons de la chance que le lapin soit passé par ici.

Il tendit la main pour l'attraper avec un de ses bras de chakra.

- _Non._

L'effort de parler d'une voix forte fit tousser Sasuke jusqu'à ce que du sang tâche ses lèvres. Naruto eut peur, se pressant à côté de Sasuke dans le besoin d'arrêter sa toux et de soulager sa peine.

Il est… à moi, siffla Sasuke quand il put parler. Il semblait prêt à s'évanouir. Celui sur lequel je me suis entrainé. Il m'a trouvé.

- Shhhh. Ok. Très bien. Touuuut ira bien. l'apaisa Naruto avec urgence, tout pour garder Sasuke calme. Nous garderons cette stupide chose. Juste reste calme et repose-toi, ok ? Ok. Shhhh. Seigneur.

Deux-trois heures s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles l'estomac de Naruto grogna bruyamment dans le petit espace de la cabane. Il fixait le lapin qui était écrasé contre l'autre flanc de Sasuke avec envie, l'eau à la bouche jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se réveille et le voit. Il y eut à nouveau une rapide dispute chuchotée entre les deux sur le pourquoi le lapin ne pouvait pas être mangé, après laquelle Sasuke eut brièvement recours au Sharingan.

Le lapin leva les yeux vers lui comme si Sasuke l'avait appelé par son nom. Sasuke l'avait _bien _appelé mentalement mais Naruto n'en savait rien. Tout ce que le blond sut fut que les yeux du lapin affichèrent alors aussi le Sharingan, avant qu'il ne saute par-dessus les jambes de Sasuke et ne monte par les plantes grimpantes jusqu'au trou dans le toit. Il fut parti pendant une bonne heure.

Quand il revint, il y avait une demi-douzaine d'autres lapins qu'il le suivait. Ils se laissèrent tous tomber dans la cabane après le lapin de Sasuke et s'y amassèrent.

- Voilà, avait grincé Sasuke. Il y avait l'ombre de son ancien rictus sur son visage. La nourriture, espèce d'idiot.

- Sup_eeeerbe_ ! chantonna Naruto d'une voie aigue. Ton lapin peut chasser pour nous pour le moment.

- Peu importe. Ne te trompe pas et ne tue pas le mien quand tu tueras les autres.

- Je ne le ferai pas, promit Naruto.

Il se mit au travail avec joie.

* * *

><p>Alors que le temps passait, Sasuke avait suffisamment guéri pour prendre son tour de garde durant les nuits, tandis que Naruto restait éveillé durant les journées. Un jour, il fut capable de se redresser pendant une heure, puis deux. Sentant que ces jambes recommençaient à fonctionner par à coup. Sasuke surmonta la douleur de la même manière qu'il surmontait tout. Rapidement après ça Naruto se mit à l'aider à bouger ses jambes pendant quelques minutes chaque jour. Il pliait les jambes de Sasuke au niveau des genoux, massait les muscles contractés et créait une résistance quand Sasuke appuyait ses plantes de pieds contre les paumes de Naruto.<p>

Sasuke se leva pour la première fois huit semaines après l'attaque, après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses. Il était faible, chancelant, instable mais il fit quelques pas à l'extérieur et tint les mains de Naruto pour se stabiliser quand il s'accroupit et fit son affaire. Il se nettoya, puis laissa Naruto le soutenir alors qu'il trainait des pieds pour retourner à la cabane, où il se rallongea avec soulagement. Cette petite sortie l'avait épuisé pour le reste de la journée, mais ils étaient sans le dire tous les deux fiers de cette réussite. Naruto le célébra en ressortant le pantalon de Sasuke et en lui laissant le remettre.

Sasuke insista pour utiliser la salle d'eau de l'extérieur après ça. Il devenait plus fort avec cette activité quotidienne, et son corps paraissait guérir plus rapidement. Il ne toussait plus. Il réussissait à rester éveillé pendant douze heures d'affilé et il avait cessé d'avoir de la fièvre. Naruto relâcha le mode chakra pendant plus d'une journée pour la première fois depuis trois mois. Il prit une bonne semaine de repos, laissant Sasuke les camoufler tandis qu'il dormait et utilisant le mode Sage seulement quand il était réveillé. Le lapin, toujours sans nom, avait réussi à rester dans la cabane alors que Naruto avait laissé Sasuke pour aller enfin chasser. Ce qui était bien puisque le lapin ne ramenait que d'autres lapins et les deux garçons en avaient sérieusement marre de la viande de lapin.

Il n'avait pas peur de quitter Sasuke pour de courtes périodes maintenant. D'une part, Sasuke camouflait la cabane tout du long. D'autre part, Naruto ne pensait pas que Madara réapparaitrait dans un avenir proche. Pour une raison quelconque, il avait l'étrange sensation de ne pas être seul dans la forêt avec Sasuke.

-oOo-

Une nuit, il interrogea Sasuke à ce sujet alors qu'ils s'installaient. Se tenir l'un l'autre était une habitude maintenant, une qu'ils ne brisaient pas et ils évitaient toujours soigneusement d'en parler. Ils discutaient de pleins d'autres choses mais jamais de ça.

- Tu as déjà eu la sensation qu'il y a quelque chose là dehors qui nous surveille ? demanda-t-il quand Sasuke mit son bras autour de lui. Pas Madara, mais… quelque chose ?

- Non. Quelque _chose _ou quelqu'un ?

Naruto y réfléchit.

- Je pense que c'est une chose. Je ne peux sentir aucune mauvaise intention, ou aucune… humanité du tout. Rien. Mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose là dehors.

- Tu penses que c'est bon ?

- 'Sais pas. Naruto haussa les épaules.

Sasuke fut silencieux un instant.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée de quelque chose se cachant en ce moment à juste nous regarder comme ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux dire que ce n'est pas une _chose_. C'est intelligent. Ça pense. Une chose avec un sang-froid comme ça c'est une chose dont il faut se méfier. Ce n'est pas un animal, quoi que ce soit là dehors.

Maintenant Naruto était effrayé. Il déglutit, regardant autour de lui dans la cabane nerveusement.

- T… Tu penses qu'elle veut quelque chose de nous ? Sa voix couina sur le dernier mot.

- Je dirais que oui… mais elle n'a pas approché.

Naruto frissonna fortement.

- Oh bon sang, pourquoi il a fallu que tu dises ça ? Maintenant je ne vais pas réussir à dormir.

Sasuke le regarda curieusement.

- De quoi es-tu effrayé bordel ?

- Ce truc, là dehors !

Les yeux bleus étaient écarquillés par la peur maintenant, et la bouche de Naruto était incurvée sous la détresse. Sasuke sentit un léger frisson passant sur le corps de Naruto et fut honnêtement étonné.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu savais pour cette chose avant que je te dise tout ça et tu n'étais pas effrayé.

- O… Ouais, mais…

- Et tu es _toi_, espèce de gros crétin. Le Jinchuuriki des neufs queues. Pour l'amour de Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu penses qui soit dehors que tu ne pourrais pas écraser d'un doigt ?

Naruto était maintenant parti trop loin pour reconnaître le compliment qu'on lui avait fait. Il y avait quelques semaines il avait percé une fenêtre sur le côté de la cabane au-dessus de là où ils dormaient. Ça permettait à Sasuke de regarder dehors et de les camoufler sans avoir à quitter la cabane. Naruto se tourna maintenant pour se mettre sur ses genoux pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus le bord de la fenêtre.

- C'est justement ça, _je ne sais pas,_ geignit-il. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. Et c'est toujours là-dehors, je peux le sentir.

Sasuke essaya de voir la situation du point de vue de Naruto et ne le put tout simplement pas. Mais les yeux de Naruto passaient rapidement ici et là suivant de légers bruits au dehors de la fenêtre, des choses que Sasuke pouvait dire être des oiseaux et des écureuils, mais qui semblaient néanmoins attirer les sens de Naruto jusqu'au point de rupture.

- Naruto, dit-il brusquement, essayant d'arracher le garçon à ce qu'il pensait pouvoir évoluer vers un comportement problématique. Tu t'es battu contre Pain et tu l'as vaincu à toi tout seul. Tu as buté Kabuto. Tu…

Naruto le coupa.

- Mais je savais ce qu'ils étaient. Ils étaient des _gens_. Quoi que ce soit dehors ça pourrait être _n'importe quoi_, Sasuke ! Ça pourrait être quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais vu ou dont nous n'avons jamais entendu parler avant et- »

- Ça pourrait aussi être quelque chose d'ordinaire, comme un wapiti lança Sasuke.

Cela fit se tourner Naruto de la fenêtre pour baisser les yeux vers lui. Il pouffa de rire.

- Un wapiti ?

Puis il gloussa carrément, laissant tomber la fenêtre pour s'asseoir, le dos contre le mur derrière lui.

- Un wapiti ! Il frappa sa cuisse, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Sasuke n'aimait pas le caractère sauvage du rire de Naruto. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui était si drôle ? Il pensait que peut-être Naruto pouvait être stressé ou en manque de sommeil. Pendant que Naruto était occupé à rire à gorge déployée avec hystérie, Sasuke saisit l'occasion pour évaluer sa condition physique avec le Sharingan. Naruto paraissait toujours si inépuisable que sa véritable condition pourrait aussi bien passer inaperçue. Il ne put trouver rien de mauvais quand il le regarda mais il admit en lui-même qu'il ne serait pas capable de dire si Naruto était malade ou épuisé au-delà des signes évidents de toute façon. Il le regarda prudemment alors que le rire s'affaiblissait.

Le lapin sauta sur les genoux de Naruto, pressé d'être câliné. Naruto baissa les yeux vers lui. Une autre courte vague de rire le secoua alors qu'il baissait sa main sur la tête du lapin. Il y avait eu un début de conversation sur comment le lapin devait être appelé. Naruto voulait le nommer Kizuato. Sasuke pensait qu'il devrait juste être appelé Lapin.

- Un wapiti gloussa Naruto. Il gratouilla derrière les oreilles du lapin. Ouais, vrai.

Voyant Naruto plus ou moins calme à nouveau, Sasuke dit,

- Ce lapin est un wapiti.

Naruto l'examina, un sourcil haussé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Dingue ? Non, c'en n'est pas un.

- Si, il l'est. Il a des pouvoirs de lapin et il peut se transformer en un gros wapiti dégoûtant à tout moment.

- Sasuke.

Naruto le fixait. Il avait un demi-sourire sur son visage, attendant la chute.

- Tu t'attends vraiment que je crois ça ? Des pouvoirs de lapin ?

- Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu sais vraiment sur les lapins ?

- Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs ou ne se transforment en wapiti.

- Mais tu n'as aucun moyen d'en être sûr, non ?

Ils avaient discuté de beaucoup de choses depuis leur confinement dans cette cabane, mais Naruto n'avait jamais entendu Sasuke s'investir à ce point dans une conversation. Son demi-sourire disparût quand il réalisa que Sasuke était sérieux. Il regarda vers le lapin sur ses genoux.

- Arrête d'essayer de foutre la merde dans ma tête. Je _sais _que les lapins n'ont pas de pouvoirs ou ne se changent en wapiti.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Bon sang, mec. Je sais que tu penses que je suis le plus grand cinglé de tous les temps, mais sérieusement ? Si les lapins avaient des pouvoirs ils ne vivraient pas dans des trous, ou ne fuiraient pas devant des prédateurs, ou… ou d'autres trucs.

Choisissant ses mots avec soin, Sasuke dit,

- Donc ce que tu es en train de dire c'est que logiquement les lapins sont exactement ce qu'ils semblent être ?

- Yep.

- Et malgré que tu n'aies aucun moyen _d'être_ _sûr_ de le savoir, tu peux néanmoins déduire la vraie nature d'un lapin en suivant tes anciennes interactions avec des lapins et d'autres récits sur le comportement des lapins ?

- Hm… ouais.

Sasuke posa sa tête sur l'une de ses mains.

- Est-ce que tu penses que s'il y avait quelque chose de plus puissant qu'un Juubi, Madara se serait donné la peine de collecter les Bijuu ?

Naruto cligna des yeux au soudain changement de sujet.

- Uh… non ?

- Donc il n'y a probablement rien de plus puissant qu'un Juubi, c'est ce que tu dirais ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils, y réfléchissant.

- Rien qui ne servirait les objectifs de Madara, je suppose.

- Et dirais-tu que Madara est l'une des plus puissantes, si ce n'est _la _plus puissante, personne en vie aujourd'hui ?

- Oui.

- Ok. Donc. Il n'y a rien de plus puissant que le Juubi, mais le Juubi n'est pas là. Ce qui _est_ là, c'est toi. Et les autres Bijuu. Mais Madara a déjà collecté ceux-là. Tu es le dernier et tu es celui qui est le plus puissant, vrai ?

- J'imagine, Naruto haussa les épaules, fixant Sasuke. Je veux dire, ouais, j'étais- je _suis_ le plus puissant.

- Et Madara est la personne la plus puissante, ou en est proche… _pourtant il n'a jamais opté pour te combattre directement_. Ça veut dire qu'il sent que tu es plus puissant que lui, non ?

- Eh bien ouais. Mais nous savions déjà ça en quelque sorte.

- Alors dis-moi, Naruto. Si l'homme le plus puissant veut t'éviter, ça ne ferait pas de _toi _la personne la plus puissante ?

Naruto bougea mal-à-l'aise.

- Je… pense que oui ?

- Donc logiquement parlant, en tant que la personne la plus puissante, la _chose_ la plus puissante en dehors du Juubi lui-même, est-ce qu'il y a des chances pour que ce qu'il y a dans la forêt, quoi que ce soit, puisse prendre le dessus sur toi ?

Le front de Naruto se dégagea alors qu'il voyait enfin à propos de quoi tout cela était. Il répondit lentement, voyant parfaitement où voulait en venir Sasuke.

- Non, je suppose que non.

- Même si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Il avait besoin que Naruto formule la raison à voix haute.

- Parce que… si cette chose voulait quelque chose de nous, et qu'elle était plus puissante que moi, elle serait simplement venue et l'aurait prise. Le fait qu'elle ne l'a pas fait veut dire qu'elle plus faible que moi ou alors qu'elle ne veut pas nous blesser.

Sasuke combattit l'envie de sourire.

- Et ?

- Et donc je devrais arrêter d'agir comme un gros attardé.

- Exactement. Content que nous ayons tiré ça au clair.

Il se roula ensuite de l'autre côté et tourna le dos à Naruto.

Naruto se pelotonna contre le dos de Sasuke. Il ne le tint pas mais il s'étendit de sorte à être aligné contre lui, comme ils le faisaient souvent quand ils étaient dans cette position. Le lapin était une boule de fourrure chaleureuse entre leurs corps.

- Appelons-le Wapiti. J'aime ce nom.

Sasuke ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

- Hn.

Ils restèrent allongés là un temps, écoutant les bruits de la nuit de la forêt et sentant Wapiti somnoler entre eux. Après un moment, le bras de Naruto trouva son chemin autour de Sasuke et celui-ci leva son propre bras pour le laisser faire.

- Merci, Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Maintenant que Sasuke semblait s'être totalement remis, il s'était mis à reconstituer sa force. Au départ lui et Naruto ne faisaient que marcher. C'était un exercice intense pour son corps affaibli. Il pouvait difficilement faire plus de cent mètres. Il était jeune cependant et il était en excellente forme avant l'attaque donc son corps récupérait rapidement. Bientôt, il marcha trois-quatre kilomètres par jour, puis trottina avec Naruto à ses côtés, puis fit la course contre le blond à travers les arbres, en utilisant son chakra et perdait presque toujours. Il soupçonnait que les fois où il avait gagné étaient celles où Naruto avait eu pitié de lui.<p>

À partir de là, ils avaient progressé avec un léger entraînement ensemble. Naruto se retenait, utilisant seulement autant de force que Sasuke lui-même pouvait fournir. Sasuke s'améliorait un rythme constant. Il travaillait son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit luisant de sueur, ou alors il s'entrainait avec son épée jusqu'à ce que ses muscles tremblent de fatigue. Parfois il passait des jours et des nuits entières à s'exercer, à utiliser le Ninjutsu, ou le Mangekyou et ensuite le Mangekyou éternel dans le but de développer son endurance aux deux après la chirurgie.

Il arriva un moment, quand ils eurent vécus dans la cabane pendant cinq mois, où lui et Naruto s'affrontèrent l'un l'autre et eurent un simulacre de combat à force égale, chacun testant sa force contre l'autre. Naruto se retint d'utiliser quoi que ce soit de plus fort que le Mode Sage au départ. Le Mangekyou éternel de Sasuke nécessita bien l'utilisation du mode chakra à plusieurs reprises cependant, ce qui rendit Naruto heureux et Sasuke satisfait. Cela fit du bien au garçon plus âgé de savoir que même sans son sceau il pouvait plus ou moins tenir tête à Naruto. Et aucun d'eux ne combattit de manière sérieuse. Dans l'ensemble, alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin vers la cabane, il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été avant l'attaque. Plus fort. Plus puissant. Madara aurait deux sérieux adversaires s'il choisissait de les attaquer à nouveau.

-oOo-

Cette nuit, après qu'ils se soient arrêtés près de la rivière pour se laver et s'apprêter à dormir à tour de rôle, Sasuke dit,

- Finis de me raconter, à propos de l'île.

Naruto racontait habituellement des histoires de son passé quand ils étaient à l'horizontal comme ça. Il s'étendit sur son lit et leva son bras. Sasuke se positionna automatiquement contre le flanc de Naruto. Ils prétendaient tous les deux que c'était toujours nécessaire, même si le mode chakra n'avait jamais plus été invoqué. Naruto n'en avait plus eu besoin puisque Sasuke avait découvert comment avoir un clone qui maintienne le camouflage de Genjutsu tandis qu'ils dormaient tous les deux.

- 'Kay, dit Naruto. C'est un bon choix. J'ai rencontré Oncle 'Bee là-bas et nous avons tout de suite commencé du mauvais pied…

Sasuke l'écouta attentivement, se perdant dans le monde coloré de la vie de Naruto. Il y avait tellement de personnes dedans, tellement de profondeur et de détails. C'était comme manger une grosse cuillère pleine de sentiments exacerbés, tout ça dit d'une voix éraillée qui pouvait être étonnamment douce et veloutée quand l'occasion le méritait.

Entendre parler des Chutes de la Vérité fit Sasuke incliner sa tête pour voir le visage de Naruto.

- Comment est-ce que tu t'es vaincu ?

- J'ai dû m'accepter. Il y a cette part de moi qui existait et qui se sentait détestée mais qui m'aidait à faire de moi qui je suis.

Naruto inclina la tête pour voir le visage de Sasuke aussi.

- Si tu avais été aux Chutes, à quoi tu penses que ton vrai toi ressemblerait ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais vu ?

Il sourit à Sasuke, attendant sa réponse.

Sasuke était plus intéressé par le contact direct de leurs yeux à une distance si proche mais il y consacra quelques pensées.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas… vraiment beaucoup de choses qui se passent en moi comme c'est le cas pour toi.

Naruto se tourna sans relâcher Sasuke, les mettant torse à torse, nez à nez.

- Je pense que tu as tort là, Sasuke. Je pense que tu as tout un tas de choses qui se passent en toi. Tu n'en parles simplement pas. Tu ne le fais jamais.

- Je parle..

- Non, tu fais des commentaires sur des trucs que je dis. Tu ne parles jamais de toi. Pas une fois durant tout le temps où nous avons été terrés dans cette cabane.

Les yeux bleus refusèrent de ciller. Ils étaient résolus et entièrement focalisés sur les propres yeux de Sasuke, regardant profondément en eux.

Sasuke réalisa abruptement que beaucoup de choses avaient changé en cinq mois. _Beaucoup_. Il avait été blessé. Naruto l'avait soigné jusqu'à le ramener en bonne santé au dépend de son propre bien-être. Naruto avait essuyé ses fesses, l'avait nourrit, lavé Naruto qui était en ce moment-même enroulé autour de son corps à moitié nu.

Et lui Sasuke, aimait ça.

Il avait été proche de la mort. Naruto l'avait ramené. Il avait été forcé à vivre dans les bras de Naruto pendant des mois, littéralement, et dépendre de lui pour tout. Quelque part en court de route, son apparence endurcie s'était évaporée. Elle s'était probablement brisée quand Madara l'avait frappé en un coup, et il avait juste été trop mal puis trop occupé à s'en remettre pour penser à arranger ça. Maintenant il était ici complètement vulnérable et exposé, avec sa carapace contre le reste du monde depuis longtemps disparue et Naruto qui regardait à l'intérieur de son âme.

Si Sasuke était reconnaissant pour tout jusque-là, c'était sans compter le fait que sa carapace augmenta avec le choc et sa vulnérabilité directement une fois qu'il y pensa. Il repoussa Naruto, roula sur ses pieds et se leva en fusillant du regard les yeux bleus surpris.

- Quoi, tu penses que parce que nous avons été coincés ici ça te donne le droit aux détails de ma vie ? cracha-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Que j'allais juste te dire tout ce qui est dans ma tête et être ton meilleur ami ?

Ce n'était pas seulement sa voix qui tremblait, mais tout son corps. La rage et l'adrénaline inondèrent ses sens, ses veines. C'était d'autant plus fort que ça avait sommeillé en lui pendant si longtemps. Il haletait, les yeux écarquillés tout en regardant fixement vers Naruto.

Naruto répondit en se levant calmement sur ses pieds. Il combla la distance entre lui et Sasuke et dit,

- Tu _es_ mon meilleur ami. Là maintenant, mon seul ami. Tu peux être aussi furieux que tu veux, mais ça ne va pas changer.

Il haussa les sourcils et les épaules. Comme s'il disait _C'est comme ça, peu importe combien tu détestes ça._ C'était un fait. Comme la couleur des yeux de Naruto était un fait. Juste quelque chose qui devait être accepté, disait le haussement d'épaules, donc Sasuke pourrait aussi bien accepter.

Sasuke regarda Naruto se retourner vers le lit de fortune qu'ils avaient fait il y a quelques mois. Sa colère ne diminua pas, mais s'intensifia. Il se sentait comme si ça allait exploser là maintenant. Son esprit juste totalement submergé par une rage pure.

Ami.

Il était un ami, c'est ça ? Le _meilleur_ ami de Naruto ? Sasuke se sentait minimisé. Naruto l'avait tenu jour et nuit, usant sa propre force de vie pour le faire aller mieux, parce qu'ils étaient _amis_. Même maintenant, Sasuke avait insulté Naruto pour son altruisme et sa gentillesse et cet idiot toujours aimant venait juste de lui tourner le dos après avoir dit qu'il se moquait de la colère de Sasuke parce qu'ils étaient _amis_. Sasuke pensa que s'il devait entendre encore une fois le mot 'ami' pour une relation entre lui et Naruto, il dirigerait la pointe de son épée entre ses yeux bleus.

Pour le moment, il arrêta Naruto avant que l'autre garçon puisse s'allonger sur le lit de fortune en disant,

- Je ne suis pas ton ami.

Naruto se tourna en entendant la voix basse qui était toujours secouée par l'émotion.

- Seulement un ami ferait ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Il sourit. Quelqu'un d'autre t'as essuyé le cul quand tu ne pouvais pas le faire toi-même ?

- À vrai dire, Sasuke haussa la voix. Un souvenir venait juste de lui revenir. Karin l'a fait pour moi et plus encore. Elle m'a aussi laissé absorber son chakra directement quand j'ai reçu une blessure similaire dans un combat pour capturer Killerbee.

Naruto se détourna pour retirer d'un coup de pied ses sandales.

- Apparemment elle t'était très dévouée.

- Elle l'était. Juugo m'a aussi sauvé la vie en utilisant sa propre chair.

Naruto s'était interrogé sur la tache de peau décoloré sur le torse de Sasuke. C'était à peine visible maintenant, s'étant totalement incorporé dans le corps de Sasuke, mais il se demandait.

- Il semble que tu reçois régulièrement des blessures mortelles. Quelqu'un comme toi devrait se faire plein d'amis ou tu seras bientôt mort. Tu serais déjà mort si…

Sasuke jura, fit un brusque pas pour traverser le petit espace et attrapa l'épaule de Naruto pour le retourner.

- Tu dis que je suis faible ?

Naruto était imperturbable devant cette violence, mais son visage était fermé.

- Ça en a tout l'air.

- Espèce de saleté…

- Chaque fois que je te vois, en fait. La fois avant que tu ne me sauves, toi et moi étions sur le point de nous battre, mais tu as dû partir à cause de tes yeux, c'est ça ? Et cette fois où tu m'as sauvé et presque fait tuer dans le processus. Et puis Madara ne s'est pas approché de toi en douce une fois, mais deux…

Sasuke le frappa. Fort.

Naruto chancela, récupéra puis le frappa en retour. Sasuke n'esquiva ni ne bloqua.

Une bagarre de bousculade et de coups de poing s'ensuivit. Elle se déroula dans un silence lugubre. Naruto essayait d'éviter de toucher la longue et disgracieuse cicatrice le long du torse de Sasuke. Il savait qu'il restait une légère douleur, surtout si Sasuke s'entrainait pendant de longs moments. Il devint vite évident que Naruto se retenait d'une certaine façon. Livide de rage, Sasuke tendit la main pour atteindre son épée, avant que son mouvement ne soit bloqué par la main de Naruto se refermant autour de son poignet.

Sasuke lui envoya un revers. Naruto se le prit mais il arrêta de riposter. Sasuke le frappa encore et encore, conscient que Naruto ne s'engagerait pas dans un combat sérieux avec lui parce qu'ils avaient trop partagés et étaient amis. C'était l'insulte de trop. Il bloqua le visage de Naruto, respirant difficilement.

- Frappe-moi, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Ou est-ce que je suis trop faible pour toi ?

Naruto se décala prudemment sur le côté, gardant ses yeux sur Sasuke.

- Tu es visiblement en colère après quelque chose. Viens t'allonger…

- Pourquoi, pour que tu puisses me tenir et me guérir une fois de plus ?

- Si tu veux… dit lentement Naruto. Ils savaient tous les deux que Sasuke était complétement guéri.

- Si je veux ? C'est ce que toi, tu veux. Tu es celui qui nous considère comme amis. Moi ? Je te déteste.

Naruto s'inquiéta que la fièvre ne soit revenue. Tout ça sortait de nulle part. Sasuke avait dit beaucoup de choses bizarres quand il était brûlant de fièvre aussi. Il bougea pour mettre sa main sur le front de Sasuke et il fut dégagé violemment de là.

- Ne me touche pas ! cria Sasuke.

- Bien. Naruto se recula, les mains levées. Je ne te toucherai pas, ok ? Nous ne sommes pas amis. Nous sommes ennemis. Tu peux te soigner tout seul, très bien. Ce que tu veux. Viens juste t'allonger avant que tu ne finisses vraiment par être malade à nouveau.

La respiration de Sasuke s'était accélérée pendant le discours de Naruto. Son visage se crispait désormais.

- Tu t'en moques.

Naruto perdait patience.

- Si c'était vrai, je t'aurais apporté à Grand-Mère pendant que tu étais inconscient plutôt de me drainer encore et encore dans une tentative d'honorer tes vœux. Et tu sais quoi ? Je me fiche de ce qui ne va pas avec toi tout d'un coup, je ne mérite pas toute cette merde de ta part.

Il se tourna avec colère vers le lit de fortune une fois encore.

Sasuke se jeta en avant et lui donna un coup de pied de sorte que Naruto atterrisse la tête la première dessus. Naruto tourna la tête pour lancer un regard noir avant de bondir sur ses pieds. Sasuke tenait l'épée qu'il avait dégainée quand Naruto avait eu le dos tourné. Naruto le regarda et grogna,

- Tu dois te foutre de moi.

La foudre crépitait le long de la lame.

Jaugeant l'intention dans les yeux noirs furieux, Naruto secoua la tête.

- Je ne me battrais pas avec toi sérieusement, Sasuke. Allez, d'où ça vient- arrgh !

Sasuke essaya de le frapper et Naruto l'esquiva. Il se précipita vers la porte et s'échappa de la cabane avant que Sasuke ne puisse l'abattre de l'une des puissantes attaques. Une fois dehors, il se retourna et forma juste à temps un bras de chakra pour dévier vers le bas le coup de Sasuke. Un autre bras de chakra repoussa violemment Sasuke, uniquement pour être bloqué alors que Sasuke réalisait une version abrégée du Susanô, qui s'opposa au bras de chakra et permit à Sasuke de poser son épée directement contre le cou de Naruto. Surpris, Naruto se figea, une fois encore nez à nez avec Sasuke. La forêt était éclairée autour de lui par leurs jutsu respectifs. Assez pour que Naruto voit le Mangekyou et réalise que la pression derrière le bord de la lame augmentait.

- Mec, dit-il tout à fait perplexe. Qu'est-ce que j'ai _fait,_ bordel ?

Il ne doutait pas que la colère de Sasuke était réelle, ou qu'elle était en majorité dirigée vers lui-même plutôt que vers Naruto. Il avait la vague idée que c'était le résultat du sentiment d'embarras que Sasuke avait ressenti à son impuissance prolongée, mais la psychologie n'avait jamais été le point fort de Naruto. Il apaisa donc Sasuke en restant immobile, mais dans le fond de son esprit il était inquiet que Sasuke devienne finalement fou furieux après lui.

Sasuke cilla à la question ahurie. Il parut réaliser que son épée était prête à percer la peau, qu'il tenait Naruto par la gorge et il recula enfin. Naruto frotta son cou et le regarda avec inquiétude. Il fit un pas vers lui mais Sasuke grogna après Naruto pour qu'il le laisse seul.

Naruto l'ignora.

Sasuke tenta un coup que Naruto évita facilement. Ce dernier se risqua à donner un léger coup de poing en représailles dans le but que Sasuke lui donne un coup à nouveau, le garçon semblait avoir besoin de se battre. Sasuke bloqua le coup de poing. Naruto le refit, maintenant jouant avec Sasuke dans l'espoir que le bâtard buté admette que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec lui. Sasuke se tourna et le bouscula avec une dose inattendue de force, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur branlant de la cabane. Toute la structure chancela mais Sasuke fut sur lui, tirant ses cheveux et usant son autre main pour assener des coups de poings sur tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Naruto échangea des coups avec lui pendant quelques minutes, avant de décider que ça suffisait, c'était loin d'être aussi puissant que leur simulacre de combat d'il y avait quelques heures. Quoi qui ait pu énerver Sasuke, ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il se batte sérieusement contre Naruto ou il y aurait eu du sang à ce moment. Il attrapa Sasuke par la taille et le maintint comme ça, fatigué de leur _combat_ et prêt à empêcher Sasuke de déconner.

- Arrête de me frapper et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. J'ai dit quelque chose ?

- Lâche-moi. fulmina Sasuke

Naruto commença à le tirer vers l'intérieur de la cabane mais Sasuke résista. Il rencontra les yeux de Sasuke pour essayer de le résonner et trouva le brun en train de le fixer.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

- Lâche-moi.

- Quoi… ou tu vas me frapper avec ces coups de fillette à nouveau ? Allez, tu es beaucoup plus fort que ce que tu viens juste de montrer, même fatigué comme tu l'es et tu le sais. Juste rentre et allonge-toi et puis je dormirai de l'autre côté de la cabane pendant ce temps si c'est ce que tu veux. Arrête d'être si buté.

Il n'eut aucune réponse et laissa tomber son sourire pour réellement regarder le visage de Sasuke.

Le bâtard le regardait fixement avec colère. Probablement toujours en colère pour un truc quelconque. Ses yeux noirs et furieux bougèrent légèrement alors qu'ils cherchaient ceux de Naruto. Il se tenait avec raideur, n'aimant apparemment pas la manière dont les bras de Naruto étaient toujours autour de sa taille, mais ne faisant rien pour s'éloigner de lui-même. Naruto devint soudainement conscient de la façon dont il tenait Sasuke et il laissa rapidement tomber ses mains.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Dieu, il avait tenu Sasuke comme s'il était une fille. Il se mit à reculer, mais Sasuke fit un pas de côté et le bloqua.

Naruto pensa que peut-être leur combat n'était pas fini, mais Sasuke se rapprocha de lui, ramenant leurs torses à un centimètre à peine l'un de l'autre. Il fixa durement Naruto, mais ne dit rien au départ. Naruto le vit déglutir.

- Je ne suis pas ton ami. énonça clairement Sasuke. Pas maintenant. Jamais. Enfonce ça…

Ses yeux se baissèrent vers la bouche de Naruto avant de rapidement se relever à nouveau.

- Enfonce toi ça dans ton crâne épais, abruti.

Sasuke fut celui qui se détourna, mais _cette _fois Naruto avait surpris le coup d'œil vers sa bouche. Sasuke rentra dans la cabane enfin, tandis que Naruto resta debout dehors et réfléchit en faisant des cercles lents et confus.

* * *

><p>Le temps passa. Naruto regarda fixement la lune aux trois-quarts avec sa tête appuyé contre la cabane.<p>

Il n'y avait pas eu de grand moment de réalisation. C'était plus comme s'il y avait cette chose entre eux, les maintenant ensemble, entretenant leur lien malgré la désertion d'Orochimaru, la trahison, la haine et toutes ces années qui les avaient séparés. Une chose. Ça avait été juste là tout ce temps qu'ils dormaient ensemble et parlaient et guérissaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais il n'y avait pas fait attention. Naruto n'avait même pas vraiment su que c'était là jusqu'à… maintenant. Et puis, le voyant, il réalisait qu'il avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il le faisait courir après Sasuke. Quelque chose l'avait poussé à s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe et à espérer malgré le fait que le monde entier lui disait que c'était sans espoir. C'était ça alors, la chose qui l'avait guidé vers Sasuke. Ça l'avait guidé jusqu'à maintenant, alors qu'il levait les yeux vers la lune et réalisait qu'il avait fini de faire semblant.

Et n'oublions pas cette fois, il y a une paire d'années quand il s'était réveillé dans son sac de couchage d'un rêve sur Sasuke. Le devant de son pantalon était trempé et collant, et Ero-Sennin avait dû lui expliquer ce que les rêves humides étaient. Ils étaient arrivés de temps à autre pendant une année et à chaque fois ça avait été après un rêve sur Sasuke. Quand c'était arrivé pour la première fois, il avait pensé que son obsession de ramener Sasuke l'avait rendu gay, mais il aimait tout de même Sakura. Il aimait toujours les seins et la pensée d'autres parties des filles. Il l'avait emporté sur les rêves mouillés… enfin, il n'avait pas été capable de les expliquer donc il les avait ignorés. Maintenant il devinait que c'était cette chose qui était entre eux et qu'il avait toujours été en quelque sorte obsédé par Sasuke pour une raison.

Durant les cinq derniers mois il s'était réveillé quelques fois pour trouver sa main serrée autour d'une érection et lui-même en train de venir. Plusieurs fois Sasuke l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux quand il se réveillait et avait probablement été témoin de lui en train de se branler dans son sommeil. Il n'avait rien dit à Naruto et celui-ci s'était simplement levé et dirigé vers la forêt, où il avait fini son affaire et nettoyé son pantalon dans la rivière. À plusieurs reprises, il s'était éveillé pour trouver Sasuke supportant certaines érections de bois lui aussi, et une fois il avait suivi Sasuke dehors quand l'autre garçon avait dit qu'il partait chasser. Naruto avait opté pour lui coller aux basques, s'ennuyant et était tombé sur Sasuke s'adossant d'une main contre l'arbre et se branlant en faisant de rapides et durs mouvements de main. Il s'était tenu là à regarder un moment. De toutes les fois où il avait vu la bite de Sasuke, il ne l'avait jamais vu si dure. Et quand Sasuke vint un moment plus tard, Naruto avait senti ses joues s'enflammer d'embarras pour avoir regardé. Il s'était détourné et était retourné dans la cabane.

Être ensemble pendant si longtemps, si proches, les avait laissé tous les deux…agités. Juste une chose de plus qu'ils avaient ignoré.

-oOo-

Naruto alla à l'intérieur de la cabane et trouva Sasuke face au mur du fond. Il se dirigea vers lui, avançant lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste derrière lui. Ses yeux se levèrent vers l'arrière des jambes de Sasuke, à son torse et à la longue cicatrice rose qui menait au côté droit de son cou, et descendait autour du côté gauche de ses côtes. Les yeux de Naruto bougèrent plus haut et il vit Sasuke reposant son front contre le mur. Il voulait le toucher mais ne le fit pas. Il voulait demander, mais ne le fit pas. Il voulait…

Il se recula à nouveau. Se détourna. Il fit la moitié du chemin à travers la petite pièce, puis se retourna vers Sasuke vivement, attrapa son bras, le tourna de l'autre côté et l'embrassa.

C'était rapide. Fini bien avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse y penser. Naruto s'éloigna à nouveau hâtivement, les yeux écarquillés.

La main de Sasuke s'était levée sur la défensive. Elle restait en l'air maintenant, oubliée, alors que ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement ceux de Naruto dans la cabane obscure. La lumière de la lune filtrait par le trou dans le toit. Naruto se tenait juste derrière cette faible lumière. Après quelques secondes, Sasuke fit un pas en avant, abaissant sa main.

Naruto l'imita, avançant aussi en avant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Sasuke regardait la bouche de Naruto. Puis ses yeux. Sa bouche, encore. Il avança sa tête d'un centimètre. Et s'arrêta, incertain. Naruto mordit sa lèvre nerveusement, puis élança sa tête vers l'avant pour rapidement baiser les lèvres de Sasuke. Puis il fit un bond en arrière, attendit. Il se rapprocha de Sasuke à nouveau. L'embrassa presque encore. S'éloigna à la dernière seconde, intimidé par le regard noir.

Sasuke pensa que peut-être ça s'arrêterait là. Que Naruto avait décidé que c'était trop fou, même s'il avait initié le premier baiser. Il observa Naruto se ronger l'ongle du pouce, en fixant le sol. Il attendit. Un signe, que Naruto était dégouté et qu'il se retournait vers leur lit de fortune, ou que ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant ne l'avait pas choqué. L'un ou l'autre. Un signe, un petit signe, parce que ça ne tenait qu'à un fil, là. Et il avait besoin de savoir quel chemin prendre. Parce qu'ils avaient arrêté de faire semblant, maintenant que la vérité était découverte et qu'ils se regardaient en face, ils devaient faire avec ou Sasuke devrait s'en aller honteux.

Les yeux de Naruto se levèrent lentement vers les siens dans le clair de lune et il soutint son regard.

Sasuke le saisit abruptement par les bras et le tira d'un coup sec vers lui, écrasant leur bouche ensemble dans un baiser auquel aucun d'eux ne pouvait échapper.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Encore merci à Meiko (toujours aussi efficace!) et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!

A mercredi prochain?


	9. Chapitre 9

Eh beh, on dirait que le chapitre précédent vous a beaucoup plu^^ Et c'est pas fini (vous entendez pas la pub SFR là, non?)!  
>Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis à l'heure pour poster le nouveau chapitre. C'est pas beau ça? C'est mes élèves qui seraient impressionés (je viens de leur rendre un Devoir Maison qu'ils avaient fait pendant les vacances de Noël...) Quand je vous dis que les délais et moi c'est pas une bonne résolution pour 2015...<br>Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

**Traducteur :** Kiwi-Xyao

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Il ne se passa qu'une seconde, pas plus que cela, lorsqu'ils laissèrent échapper un petit gémissement de soulagement à la fin. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait à quel point ils avaient voulu cette chose, ou pendant combien de temps; essayant de donner à l'autre autant que lui en avait envie, surtout de cette manière, et le fait de le savoir représentait un croisement entre une douce soumission et une incontrôlable excitation. Le meilleur de tout <em>ou le pire, selon la manière dont vous le voyiez<em> était qu'il n'y avait aucune surprise. Pas vraiment. Quelque part dans les pensées douteuses des deux garçons, ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient chacun de l'autre, et maintenant ... maintenant ils laissaient simplement les choses se faire.

Il s'agissait d'une envie fiévreuse qui les avaient pris tous deux, l'un étant plus sauvage après avoir été repoussé pendant trop longtemps. Ils savaient qu'ils voulaient l'autre, bien sûr, et _tout_ ce qu'ils voulaient d'ailleurs -s'embrasser ou même se toucher- n'était pas tout à fait clair. Sasuke, qui était le plus expérimenté, bloqua rudement Naruto contre un mur.

C'était vraiment suffisant pour les mettre hors course, tellement le baiser était bon. Naruto avait rapidement appris ce qu'il fallait faire et embrassait sauvagement. Leurs bouches s'étiraient à travers leurs visages, haletaient, aspiraient, dégustaient... Ca n'en finissait pas. Ca venait ... et encore ... et encore. De doux grognements de plaisir se faisaient entendre, et le nom de chacun était murmuré dans des soupirs, ou gémi avec envie. Les mains fortes de Sasuke laissaient presque des marques sur les épaules de Naruto, sur ses bras toniques, ou bien là où il attrapait le torse de Naruto. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Naruto, le long de son cou, autour de son dos, mais maintenait le blond collé à la paroi grâce à son corps sans arrêter de l'embrasser, pas une seule fois.

C'était pire. Ou mieux. Le toucher ne cessait de croître, et le baiser s'intensifiait, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne plonge une main sous la ceinture de Naruto et soulève une fesse qui se crispa au toucher. Il la pressa dans sa paume.

Naruto rompit le baiser et hoqueta.

Sans se laisser décourager par la façon dont Naruto tourna la tête de côté, Sasuke posa sa bouche sur le cou de Naruto, continuant de masser agréablement la chair souple et moelleuse.

- Sasuke, arrête !

Cela lui parvint enfin. Ca, et la façon dont Naruto se détachait de lui.

- Quoi, haleta-t-il.

Il essaya d'embrasser Naruto à nouveau.

- Que…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La respiration de Naruto était tout aussi lourde, mais ses yeux n'étaient que de larges soucoupes apeurées.

Sasuke se força à se reculer et regarda Naruto attentivement.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Je pensais que nous étions ... ?

- Eh bien, oui, balbutia Naruto. Mais tu as ta main sur mon cul.

Sasuke cligna des yeux. Les mains de Naruto reposaient de chaque côté de son cou. Ils étaient transpirants et commençaient seulement à retrouver une respiration normale. La main qu'il avait sur les fesses de Naruto semblait vraiment évidente maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le feu de l'action. Sasuke la retira lentement, mais ne résista pas à un dernier resserrement. C'était si... ferme.

Naruto sursauta un peu à la compression, mais ne fit rien de plus que lécher ses lèvres nerveusement.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder jusqu'à ce que Sasuke décide de comprendre.

- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, dit-il interrogateur.

- Oui je voulais ... Je veux dire, j'ai aimé le... Hum ... le baiser était bon.

- Alors ... ?

- Quoi alors ?

- Alors, tu n'aimes pas être touché ?

- Je m'en fiche que tu me touches» dit timidement Naruto. Il regarda ailleurs, embarrassé. Mais c'était sur mes fesses que ta main était.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas.

- Et alors ?

- Alors c'était mes _fesses__ !_

Un long instant perplexe s'ensuivit pendant que _Sasuke comprit qu'il avait mal interprété certains signes durant leur baiser, _lui et Naruto ne semblaient pas avoir les mêmes envies. Il fit un pas en arrière et laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps de Naruto de haut en bas. Les mains de Naruto se détachèrent de lui en même temps.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Sasuke regarda le torse de Naruto. Naruto regarda le coin de la cabane où était Wapiti. Paisible.

Enfin, Sasuke s'avança à nouveau vers Naruto et Naruto se sentit prêt. Il y alla un peu plus lentement cette fois. Plus prudent, moins sauvage ... mais leur avidité pris le dessus, et la nouvelle sensation d'embrasser un partenaire les excitèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient l'un contre l'autre une fois de plus.

Juste pour être prudent, Sasuke gardait ses mains au-dessus de la taille de Naruto.

* * *

><p>Excepté la façon dont les deux garçons semblaient traiter les choses différemment, le nouveau tournant que prenait leur relation n'était pas un sujet sur lequel ils avaient déjà discuté. Les jours qui suivirent, ils furent plus proches que jamais. Sasuke ne s'ouvrait pas de lui-même, mais ils se touchaient. Ou, plus exactement, Sasuke touchait Naruto. Il trouvait des excuses pour toucher les bras de Naruto, ou son épaule, ou une autre partie. Cela ne dérangeait pas Naruto. Il semblait assez heureux pour autoriser ça, aussi longtemps que le toucher restait assez innocent pour être ignoré.<p>

La nuit, ils se prenaient dans les bras et s'embrassaient jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Une fois, lorsque Sasuke avait essayé d'embrasser Naruto durant la journée, Naruto avait rougi, une nuance de rose colorant fortement ses joues tandis qu'il jetait des regards autour de lui. Sasuke avait compris l'allusion et s'était reculé ... jusqu'à cette nuit. La nuit, Naruto n'était que mains et lèvres, profitant avidement des baisers de Sasuke. Une nuit, Naruto s'était dégagé de l'étreinte de son amant pour lui dire

- Sasuke, tu fais les meilleurs baisers.

Puis il s'était repositionné de suite, laissant Sasuke se demander combien de fois Naruto avait embrassé Sakura et Hinata s'il jugeait que leurs baisers étaient les meilleurs.

Si Naruto ressentait toute sorte de stress pendant leurs baisers, il ne le montrait pas. Sasuke guettait attentivement le moindre signe d'excitation, ou quelque chose de semblable, mais ne vit rien. Pour lui, cela devenait très vite difficile d'embrasser Naruto sans aller plus loin. La seule fois où il avait laissé tomber sa prudence en reposant son érection contre la cuisse de Naruto, l'idiot ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il avait soutenu le regard de Naruto, essayant de crier ce qu'il voulait à travers ses yeux et son érection, mais tout ce que Naruto s'était contenté de dire était,

- Embrasse-moi.

Il avait embrassé chaudement Naruto.

- Mmm, donnes-en-moi un autre.

Et la nuit avait ainsi continué.

Environ une semaine après leur premier baiser, Naruto, assis à l'extérieur de la cabane, arrachait les plumes d'un oiseau maigre qu'il avait attrapé dans la jungle. Sasuke, de retour de son entraînement, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Wapiti sauta immédiatement sur lui, s'installant sur ses genoux. Naruto surprit Sasuke en disant.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

_Après tout ce fichu temps._

- Je suis d'accord.

Naruto sourit.

- Très bien, alors je pense vraiment que ça fait un moment que nous aurions dû parler de..

En même temps Sasuke annonça.

- Nous avons vraiment besoin de parler du-

- Repartir

- Sexe

Encore une fois, ils avaient parlé en même temps. Sasuke arrêta de caresser entre les oreilles Wapiti, et Naruto se tétanisa, sa main crispée autour d'une poignée de plumes.

- Quoi ? dirent-ils à l'unisson. Puis, _Quoi !_

- Repartir à Konoha ... ? Siffla Sasuke. Qui a parlé de retourner à Konoha ?

- Qui a parlé de sexe !

La voix de Naruto était rauque à cause de la surprise.

- Je ne repartirais pas !

- Et je ne veux pas de sexe !

Ils étaient debout maintenant, l'un devant l'autre en face de la cabane. Wapiti était étroitement serré dans un bras contre la poitrine de Sasuke, oublié. Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- De nous deux, je pense que j'ai plus le droit d'être choqué, maintenant. Nous nous sommes engagés dans une longue série de préliminaires ... environ quatre ans de préliminaires. Le sexe est la prochaine étape logique, alors que remonter à Konoha sort complètement de nulle part. Tu sais que je ne reviendrai pas alors pourquoi en parler ?

La bouche de Naruto bougea un peu lorsqu'il réalisa le genre de discussion qu'ils avaient. À haute voix. En plein jour. Il se ressaisit rapidement, et se tint plus droit.

- D'accord, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que sont les préliminaires, mais je devine que ça un rapport avec les bai ... Il se racla la gorge. Avec les baisers. Peu importe. C'est à cause des bai-... _baisers,_ souffla-t-il, que je pensais que repartir était une option. Je veux dire, tu ne me déteste évidemment plus ... n'est-ce pas ?

Wapiti secoua finalement ses pattes de derrière contre l'estomac de Sasuke essayant de se libérer de l'emprise étouffante que Sasuke avait sur lui. Sasuke le laissa tomber.

- Non

Naruto n'avait pas vraiment prévu un aveu. Il sourit de plaisir.

- Vraiment ?

- A ton avis ? Sasuke ne partageait pas son sourire. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait de repartir.

- Ouais, eh bien, mon avis c'est que tu ne me hais plus. Et puisque ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai pensé ...

- Quoi ? Que mes sentiments au sujet de Konoha avaient changé aussi ? Ce n'est pas le cas.

Naruto se gratta la tête.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Que tu prévois toujours de tuer le conseil ?

Sasuke opta pour le silence.

- Ou revoir ton ancienne équipe ?

Un silence de plus.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas l'intention de rester ici.

C'était à moitié une question et une déclaration. Incrédule, Naruto attendait.

Sasuke haussa une épaule.

- Je me plais ici. Pas toi ?

- Franchement ? Non, je ne vois pas comment tu fais.

Sasuke tressaillit légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait particulièrement la cabane ou leur pauvre existence, mais il aimait être isolé avec Naruto. Que Naruto ne semble pas ressentir la même chose le mit en colère, surtout compte tenu de l'état de frustration qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours.

- Si tu détestes tant, vas-t'en. Je ne t'en empêche pas.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Naruto secoua lentement la tête, en regardant les plumes dans sa main.

- Je ne t'ai pas abandonnés en quatre ans. Je ne le ferai pas maintenant.

- Eh bien, je ne repartirai pas.

- Donc tu comptes rester ici pour de bon ? Demanda Naruto de nouveau.

Sasuke commença à renifler, puis à réfléchir

- Quel autre choix j'ai ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une famille à retrouver. Tsunade va m'emprisonner dès que je serais dans le Pays du feu à nouveau, et ça, c'est si elle est capable d'empêcher de me faire exécuter pour mon statut de déserteur. Je ne peux pas imaginer être aimé ou désiré par quelqu'un dans le village, donc oui. Rester ici semble être un bon plan.

Naruto semblait réfléchir. Il écarta ses bras jusqu'alors croisés, caressant son menton avec une plume d'avant en arrière, regardant Sasuke fixement.

- Tu as changé d'avis à mon sujet... Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais changer d'avis sur le reste ?

- Non

- Cela signifie que tu as l'intention de tuer le conseil à un moment donné.

Sasuke ne le niait pas, mais clarifia,

- Ce ... ici ... avec toi ... Je suis bien comme ça. Je peux ... rester ici. Avec toi. Mais si tu attends de moi que je vive là-bas ... non, oublies ça. _Si je pars d'ici_, dit-il, en désignant dans la forêt autour d'eux, ce sera uniquement pour finir ce que j'ai commencé. C'est tout.

- Que ... tu veux dire que c'est soit vivre ici avec moi le reste de ta vie, soit tuer le conseil ? Ce sont tes seules options ?

Wapiti, peu habitué à la voie forte de Naruto, resta aux pieds de Sasuke. Les oiseaux dans les arbres prirent la fuite au ton montant d'un Naruto choqué.

- Oui. Mais de toute façon tu ne sembles pas partager l'idée de rester avec moi alors vas-y.

- Mec ...

Naruto, troublé, se retourna d'un quart, serrant ses cheveux avec sa main couverte de plumes. Il regarda les grands arbres couverts de mousse comme s'il se demandait de quoi il s'agissait.

- Être avec toi n'est pas vraiment le problème ...

Le visage de Sasuke se desserra de son expression sur la défensive. Si Naruto ne partait pas, alors il était prêt à écouter.

- Quel est le problème, alors ?

- Le _problème c'est, _dit Naruto avant de refaire face à Sasuke c'est que je ne peux pas passer le reste de ma vie ici.

- Pourquoi pas ?

C'était une question honnête, posée avec un véritable désir de savoir. Naruto lui-même faisait des efforts pour énoncer clairement ses raisons même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de lui.

- Parce que, mec. J'ai une vie. Des objectifs. Des projets. Aucun d'entre eux n'inclut de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke pesaient gravement le visage sérieux de Naruto qui se débattait pour que cette discussion prenne la tournure qu'il souhaitait. Aussi vrai_ que possible._

- Je pensais que j'étais ton but ?

- Quoi ?

- M'avoir. N'était-ce pas ton objectif ? Eh bien, tu m'as.

La profondeur de cette déclaration n'avait pas été ignorée par Naruto, qui jugea que ce n'était pas le moment de rappeler à Sasuke que l'objectif réel était de rentrer avec lui, et pas seulement de le chercher. Et il n'avait jamais rêvé d'_avoir_ Sasuke, et pas dans la mesure où il s'agissait d'un objectif. Au lieu de ça, il dit.

- Je sais. Et être avec toi, pour te joindre, t'avoir comme mon ami et ... et tout ça ... c'est génial. Mieux que génial. Mais Sasuke ... il y a tout un monde là-bas auquel nous appartenons _tous les deux_. Tu ne comprends pas ça ?

Apaisé par l'opinion de Naruto sur le fait d'être avec lui, Sasuke regarda la main que Naruto utilisa pour montrer la forêt, puis les arbres au-dessus de cette main. Il se retourna vers Naruto.

Naruto soupira, prenant une posture affalée.

- Non, je crois que tu ne saisis pas. Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de quoique ce soit. Tu n'as pas besoin des gens, ou du bruit, ou ... ou autre chose, mais peu importe ce qui est dans ta tête. Quelqu'un pourrait t'enfermer dans une boîte, et si le conseil était mort, tu serais heureux de rester dans cette boîte. Tu n'essayerais même pas d'explorer la boîte, la tester ou essayer de t'enfuir si tu souhaites quelque chose. Mais c'est toi. Moi, c'est l'inverse...

Sasuke pencha la tête quand Naruto se tut simplement. Les yeux bleus fixaient bizarrement les parcelles de ciel bleu visibles entre les arbres.

- Tu te rends compte Demanda Naruto, que je donnerais mes _yeux_ en ce moment pour un bol de ramen ? Ou voir ma rue ? Ou m'emmitoufler dans mon lit, ou chier dans mes toilettes ou même sentir l'odeur du lait pourri dans mon frigo ? Ou… et je ne peux pas croire que ce que je vais dire – un savon. Je tuerais pour un morceau de savon et de l'eau chaude. Je voudrais vraiment acheter un déodorant pour la première fois dans ma vie, et je pense que si je pouvais mettre une paire de boxeurs propre en ce moment, je m'allongerais et mourrais de bonheur. La vie, Sasuke. Me brosser les cheveux, me brosser les _dents,_ entendre, voir, sentir, toucher, _vivre._ Ca, au-delà d'ici ... nous pouvons le faire, mais en ce moment non. Je ne peux pas _vivre_ comme ça Sasuke. Pas pour toujours.

- Tu as raison, dit Sasuke quand Naruto sembla attendre une réponse. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces choses. J'ai besoin de toi. Et je t'ai toi. Et aussi longtemps que cela durera, je peux vivre ici. Tu es ... (_ma_ _vie. Tu es toute ma vie)._ Tu devrais partir. Tu peux y aller, si tu as besoin de ces choses. Je ne t'arrêterais pas. Mais ne t'attends pas à me faire changer d'avis au sujet de la vengeance. Ils doivent payer, Naruto. Et à la seconde où je quitterais cette forêt, ils payeront.

Sasuke reprit Wapiti et ils laissèrent rapidement leur petite clairière._ Je ne peux pas croire que je lui ai dit tout cela,_ pensa-t-il _Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire que j'ai besoin de lui. Merde, merde, merde ! Non, ça ne devait pas arriver. Merde !_

-oOo-

_Putain,_ pensa Naruto avec, à contrecœur, un respect stupéfié. _Il a gagné sur ce point. Autant pour moi et mes efforts pour être clair. Ce bâtard a démonté mon argument, et l'a mis en morceaux en quelques mots. _Mais en ressassant ses mots dans son esprit, Naruto se sentit enthousiaste et pétillant, comme lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Même maintenant, sachant qu'il était seul, il regarda autour de lui nerveusement. Il s'assit là où il avait laissé tomber l'oiseau et le ramassa distraitement.

Sasuke avait besoin de lui. Si Sasuke l'avait, alors Sasuke était heureux. Un Sasuke heureux égalait le Sasuke raisonnable. Dans ce cas, très bien. Il donnerait à Sasuke ce qu'il fallait. Par ailleurs (un autre coup d'œil rapide autour) ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas pensé.

* * *

><p>Dans la soirée, après avoir mangé, fait la vaisselle et tué simplement le temps jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit en jouant avec Wapiti, Naruto ne dit qu'un seul mot. <em>Sexe.<em>

Ils se trouvaient dans la zone située en face de leur cabane, un endroit surnommé _le perron_. Sasuke regarda Naruto sèchement.

- Excuse-moi ?

- Tu as dit que tu voulais parler de sexe. Naruto évita soigneusement de regarder Sasuke en gardant les yeux sur le creux de sa main que Wapiti reniflait. Je t'écoute.

Cette évolution, présentée de manière simple, n'en était pas moins d'une importance telle que Sasuke était momentanément sans voix.

Naruto risqua un coup d'œil vers lui.

- Eh bien ?

- Tu avais l'air contre, était tout ce que Sasuke trouva à dire. Puis, quand Naruto se retourna vers Wapiti, il ajouta, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas exactement, dit Naruto après un certain temps. Je veux dire ... j'ai réfléchi à ça.

- Et alors ?

Sasuke fit un effort conscient pour freiner son enthousiasme.

- Et alors j'ai réfléchis. Tu l'ignores peut-être, mais pour moi, c'est un peu beaucoup.

- Pourquoi ? Tu te faufilais tout le temps dans les magasins pour adultes pour mater des magazines pornos.

- Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par les mecs, Sasuke.

Il y eut a eu un silence. Sasuke examina ce qui aurait dû être évident pour lui et se sentit comme un idiot. Aucuns sentiments communs. Naruto mesura l'expression de surprise sur le visage doux de Sasuke et se demanda comment il n_'avait pas_ deviné que Sasuke était intéressé par les hommes. Le mec avait eu de grave fixation que sur des hommes, garçons, peu importait. Kakashi. Gaara. Neji. Orochimaru. Son propre frère. Rien à voir avec sa vie sexuelle, mais le fait était que Sasuke remarquait les membres de son propre sexe avant le sexe opposé. Comme si les filles et les femmes n'existaient même pas.

- Mais tu es intéressé, maintenant ? Demanda Sasuke.

Sortant de ses pensées, Naruto posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et observa ses mains.

- Non, pas les mecs, en général. Juste toi. Peu importe, tu as dit que tu voulais du sexe, non ?

Sasuke balaya le sourire inattendu de son visage et se concentra.

- Oui.

Naruto hocha la tête, transpirant soudainement.

- D'accord. Eh bien, Je ne suis pas une souillon qui s'abandonne simplement parce que tu le veux, mais ... Et finalement il croisa les yeux de Sasuke. Je suis un peu curieux. Sur tout ce qui concerne le sexe. Qu'est-ce qui rend les gens fous à ce sujet. Si c'est quelque chose comme masser mon propre engin, c'est probablement dingue, alors ... D'accord. Mais cela reste entre nous, hein ? rajouta Naruto précipitamment tandis que Sasuke se dirigeait vers lui.

- Nous sommes seuls ici. A qui le dirais-je ?

- Non, je veux dire ... quand ... euh, oublies ça. Dis juste que tu ne le raconteras pas.

- Je ne le raconterais pas.

- Tu jures ?

- Tu as ma promesse.

Naruto se détendit ... jusqu'à ce que Sasuke s'approche de lui, atteigne le tour de sa hanche, et saisisse ses fesses d'une poigne charnue. Naruto sursauta violemment.

- Hé! Qu'est-ce que…

- Il commence à faire sombre. Rentrons.

Cette suggestion, murmurée chaudement à l'oreille de Naruto, eut pour effet de remplacer ses nerfs tendus et son indignation par une sournoise envie d'anticiper l'interdit. La main sur son postérieur devenait moins déconcertante, et un peu plus intéressante. Peut-être que c'était comme ça le sexe: un peu étrange et inapproprié, mais aussi passionnant.

-oOo-

Une fois à l'intérieur de la cabane, il se tourna vers Sasuke dans l'attente et était prêt à accueillir les lèvres avides qui rejoignirent les siennes. Son corps ressentit instantanément cet éclair enflammé, comme à chaque fois que Sasuke l'embrassait, et comme d'habitude la pensée qui flottait dans son esprit était _Sasuke m'embrasse, je me fais embrasser par Sasuke, Sasuke m'embrasse..._

Sasuke ne pouvait pas croire à sa chance. Naruto s'abandonnait pour le sexe ? Après tous les rejets silencieux, Sasuke était plus affamé que jamais. En partie parce qu'il avait seize ans et avait des besoins, mais plus particulièrement parce que c'était Naruto qui se soumettait à lui, se donnant à lui, l'_acceptant_ tel qu'il était. C'était comme leur premier baiser dans cette cabane, mais multiplié. Ses mains allèrent directement derrière Naruto et la seule chose qui semblait occuper ses pensées de plus en plus était: les fesses de Naruto.

Être nu devant l'autre n'était pas plus nouveau. En toute honnêteté, Sasuke avait vu Naruto nu bien avant qu'il ait quitté Konoha. Lui, Kakashi et Naruto s'étaient baigné pendant des missions, répondant aux appels de la nature, visitant les sources d'eau chaude, etc. Il avait toujours pensé que les fesses de Naruto étaient une merveilleuse étendue de chair élastique qu'il aimerait explorer. Les rêves qu'il avait fait sur Naruto présentaient généralement son cul bien en évidence. Il saisit maintenant les moitiés à deux mains et _pressa _un peu.

Naruto était assez docile. Il se laissait tripoter en tout cas, tout en embrassant Sasuke. Rien de l'urgence ou de la nouveauté n'avait disparu du baiser, ils ravalaient la moindre pensée, enlacés à merveille, mais Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour s'avancer. Son corps agissait de lui-même.

Naruto ne fut pas dérangé quand Sasuke se recula. Il vit Sasuke baisser son pantalon, et laissa aussi le sien tomber. Il se tenait prêt et attendit d'avoir son univers complètement secoué par la magie du sexe, mais tout ce que Sasuke se contenta de faire était un demi-tour puis s'agenouilla derrière lui. Un instant plus tard, il sentit la sensation des cheveux de Sasuke chatouillant ses fesses, et puis le sentiment encore plus chatouilleux de Sasuke grignotant une de ses globes de chair. Il se retourna pour regarder en bas et derrière lui.

La langue était juste...humide. La main qui serrait allait, mais Sasuke poussa contre l'arrière de ses genoux et Naruto tomba, se rattrapant à quatre pattes. Il était supposé savoir ce qui allait arriver. Un doigt mouillé titilla son anus à quelques reprises, puis l'embout du sexe de Sasuke poussa en lui. La douleur n'était pas étrangère à Naruto, mais il se prépara au pire.

Il analysa l'expérience comme il le ferait pour n'importe quelle chose nouvelle qui susciterait son intérêt. Cela faisait mal pendant un certain temps, mais il n'avait envie de rien, excepté la longueur de chair qui allait et venait dans son cul. Il vit un mille-pattes rampant sur une vigne en face de son visage pendant qu'il écoutait la respiration hachée de Sasuke. Ça devait être les quatre ou cinq derniers coups durs qu'il recevait, puis son cul fut rempli d'un flot de sperme chaud. Sasuke se ramolli à l'intérieur de lui, puis ses fesses frissonnèrent à l'air froid quand Sasuke se retira et s'étendit à ses côtés.

Naruto resta où il était, le menton appuyé sur une main. Le mille-pattes rampait désormais le long du mur. Il s'est finalement tourné vers Sasuke et nota les paupières tombantes.

- C'est tout ?

Sasuke le regarda content, tournant sur son côté pour soutenir sa tête vers le haut.

- Je peux recommencer si tu veux.

Il sourit. Un de ses rares sourires.

Naruto roula des yeux et se leva.

- Ne t'embête pas. C'est une véritable perte de temps.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre avec une poigne de fer. Sasuke se redressa lentement en regardant Naruto essuyer son cul dégoulinant avant de mettre son pantalon.

- Pardon ?

- C'était nul. Je veux dire, je comprends que t'aimes et tout, et je sais que je ne suis pas gay, mais je m'attendais à ... eh bien, à plus. C'était ennuyeux.

Vexé et insulté, Sasuke se leva.

- Attends, ce n'était pas ... bon ?

- Même pas possible d'employer le terme bon, Naruto renifla. Je n'ai tout simplement pas aimé.

Le visage désormais rouge, Sasuke digérait.

- Rien de tout ce qu'on a fait ?

- Le baiser, Dit Naruto. C'était bien, c'est toujours agréable. J'ai juste cru que faire l'amour serait mieux que nos baisers. Ce n'est pas le cas. Naruto regarda par la fenêtre. Peut-être que c'est différent avec les filles.

Sasuke, dont la tête s'était abaissée par la honte, leva rapidement les yeux. Avec les filles ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais eu de rapports sexuels avec Hinata ? Ou Sakura ?

Naruto faillit éclater de rire. Presque, mais pas tout à fait. Sa déception était trop vive pour permettre un grognement et un sourire.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Comme si Sakura me laisserait vivre si je ne faisais que _considérer_ la question. Et Hinata mourrait probablement si je disais que je voulais lui tenir la main. Elle peut à peine dire mon nom quand je suis là. Je sais que tu as cette idée bizarre sur le fait que je serais le roi des hommes de retour à Konoha, mais sérieusement ? Qui diable voudrait coucher avec moi ? A part toi.

Atteint d'un sentiment de honte en réalisant qu'il avait merdé sa première fois, Sasuke regarda Naruto marmonner quelque chose à propos de se laver dans le ruisseau et quitta la cabane.

* * *

><p>Les semaines qui suivirent furent indéniablement tendues. Naruto ne repoussait pas Sasuke, mais il ne participait plus à leurs câlins du soir et semblait perdre de l'intérêt aux baisers. Comme lorsque Naruto dit à Sasuke un jour,<p>

- Ce n'est pas excitant quand je sais que ce qui vient après est juste… _blah._ Au regard sur le visage de Sasuke, il se hâta de rajouter. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je t'aime _toi. _C'est juste que… je n'aime pas coucher avec toi. Ce qui est bien, aussi. Nous pouvons avoir toutes sortes de proximité sans être dans le pantalon de l'autre, non ? Amis ? Meilleurs amis ? Naruto avait sorti son sourire ensoleillé.

Sasuke passa ses nuits tout seul. Naruto était juste là, derrière lui, ronflant, recroquevillé sur le côté, mais il était seul. Comme il l'avait été après avoir perdu sa famille. Comme il l'avait été après qu'il ait tué Itachi. Et maintenant ... maintenant il avait perdu Naruto. Amis ou pas (Peu importe ce que cela signifiait. Sasuke ne pouvait se rappeler une seule personne qu'il ait appelé ami dans sa vie), ce qu'il avait eu avec Naruto avait disparu. La proximité. La chose particulière qui torturait son estomac chaque fois que Naruto revenait de la chasse, la seule chose qui le rendait jaloux était quand Naruto passait trop de temps à caresser Wapiti. Maintenant, il se sentait malade, et c'était désagréable. Et c'était une honte pour lui d'admettre que la tension avait eu l'étrange effet de renforcer le sex appeal de Naruto. Il était exaspérant et agréable pour la beaucoup de choses, mais absolument _inébranlable_ sur cette seule chose ... c'était un défi. Mais il y avait aussi l'idée que Naruto lui avait fait partager, sur le fait qu'il s'y était mal pris... au point que ça ne soit_ pas_ excitant. Ça lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il avait été ... mauvais. Le mec qu'il avait baisé chez Orochimaru ne s'était jamais plaint, mais c'était un prostitué payé.

Pendant beaucoup de nuits, Sasuke restait éveillé songeant qu'il s'était bien foiré quelque part.

Mais le pire, bien pire, peut-être _le_ pire du pire, était que sa performance avait été si horrible qu'il avait dû dégouter Naruto sur les ébats sexuels entre hommes. _Ça,_ il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Naruto ramenait le sujet du retour encore et encore, en citant sa volonté de soutenir Sasuke par n'importe quel moyen.

- Ne peux-tu pas être reconnaissant envers Konoha en retour ? s'énerva-t-il.

Sasuke refusait d'en entendre parler. Il avait tellement de raisons. Naruto l'empêcherait de tuer le conseil ; tout le monde l'arrêterait, ou essayerait ; il pourrait très bien se faire attraper et exécuté avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, et la raison la plus insidieuse de toutes ... et s'il réussissait ? Que faire s'il surmontait sa chance stupéfiante contre lui, s'échappait de Naruto, arrivait au conseil, et égorgeait ces menteurs. Que ferait-il alors ? Il serait très probablement tué sur place, mais s'il réussissait à quitter Konoha à nouveau (grand si), et s'il réussissait à rester en dehors des griffes de Madara (un plus grand si), qu'était-il censé faire de sa fichue vie ? Alors il refusa. Et refusa.

Les choses dégénérèrent rapidement. Le conflit s'éternisait une fois de plus. Pas de touchers, pas de baisers, et pourtant certaines choses les divisaient maintenant. Une partie de leur histoire. Sasuke se surprit à regarder Naruto plus d'une fois et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas vomir de dégoût de lui-même. Il avait eu un rêve à sa portée, _dans ses mains _même, et il l'avait ruiné avant de s'être racheté.

Ils étaient retournés au point de départ semblait-il, et aucun d'eux ne pouvait tout à fait croire qu'ils avaient bouclé la boucle de manière définitive.

Parfois, Naruto captait le regard fixe de Sasuke, Sasuke arborait un demi-sourire inhabituel sur son visage, Naruto se détournait, et Sasuke se souvenait qu'ils étaient en colère l'un contre l'autre. Ou parfois Naruto roulait contre Sasuke dans la nuit, murmurant et s'accrochant, et Sasuke répondait seulement pour voir Naruto se lever brusquement avec dégoût.

Ils se disputaient Wapiti. Sasuke pensait, comme c'était son animal de compagnie, que Naruto ne devrait pas poser les mains sur lui. Naruto, lui affirmait que c'était _le leur,_ et qu'il devait être partagé.

* * *

><p>Inévitablement, Naruto confronta Sasuke un matin devant un petit feu de camp face à leur cabane.<p>

- Je vais rentrer, Sasuke. Aujourd'hui. Et je t'emmène avec moi que ça te plaise ou non.

Sasuke le surpris en refusant de commenter. Il était assis dans la poussière, regardant Wapiti grignoter les quelques légumes vert qu'il avait trouvé, et ne dit rien. Naruto ne savait pas s'il fallait être encouragé ou non. Il songea que Sasuke se battait contre lui, mais ... Sasuke était simplement _assis_ là. Il était sur le point de d'activer son chakra et de le soumettre à lui quand Sasuke se mit à parler.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as jamais compris.

« C'est reparti », pensait Naruto en roulant des yeux. « _Le bon vieux discours je suis tellement incompris ». _

- Ce que je comprends..

- C'est absolument rien, fini Sasuke pour lui.

Il parlait pensivement tout en regardant fixement Wapiti.

- Dis-moi. Maintenant que tu as rencontré tes deux parents, peux-tu imaginer la vie avec eux ? Grandir avec eux ?

Toujours très conscient de la direction vers laquelle allait la discussion, Naruto croisa les bras.

- J'y ai pensé.

- Que penses-tu de la vie que tu aurais eu avec eux?

En fait, c'était son rêve favori, celui qu'il aimait le plus imaginer. Naruto sourit malgré lui, en y pensant.

- Je pense que mon père aurait été un peu comme moi. Aimant s'amuser. Blagueur. Il était très intelligent, donc il m'aurait probablement appris toutes sortes de trucs cool. Et maman, eh bien ... je pense qu'elle avait un sacré tempérament. Elle m'a tabassé quand j'ai cru qu'elle était Kyuubi ... mais elle était si tendre et douce. Je parie qu'elle crierait sur moi et papa pour avoir laissé des traces de boue dans la maison, avant de nous servir un tas de choses délicieuses à manger. Et je parie qu'elle serait du genre à me faire prendre un bain tous les jours. Mon père s'assurerait que j'ai passé l'examen Chuunin. Il m'aiderait à étudier, et ma mère me montrerait des moyens d'exploiter le pouvoir de Kyuubi ... » Sa voix s'estompa quand l'émotion le prit.

Sasuke le regardait maintenant.

- Et si tu découvrais que quelqu'un avait donné l'ordre de les assassiner? Souhaiterais-tu les venger?

Naruto cligna des yeux en réalisant, et son sourire s'effaça. Il connaissait la réponse qu'il _devrait_ donner, mais ce n'était pas celle qui était dans son cœur.

- Oui. Je pense que je le ferais.

- Pourrais-tu abandonner simplement parce que les gens te le demande?

- Non, murmura-t-Naruto. Si quelqu'un avait donné l'ordre d'assassiner ma famille, je ne m'arrêterais pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient morts.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Il se tourna vers Naruto en signe de supplication.

- Ils ont entièrement tué mon _clan_, Naruto. Pire, ils ont demandé à mon frère de faire le sale boulot pour eux. Madara l'a aidé, oui, mais c'est le conseil qui en était à l'origine. Mon frère a été mêlé à ça. Il devait tuer sa famille, son peuple, et rejoindre l'Akatsuki, et tout cela pour me protéger. Comment peux-tu _penser_ que je pourrais vivre sans le venger ? Que je laisserais passer ça ? Je ne laisserais jamais tomber, Naruto. Jamais.

Naruto était déchiré. Il comprenait ce que ressentait Sasuke, et pourtant tuer le conseil était... mal. Il s'installa

- Si tu ne changes pas d'avis, alors il n'y a pas de différence si nous restons ici ou pas. Donc, comme je l'ai dit. Je rentre aujourd'hui, et tu viens avec moi. Je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner, et je ne peux pas rester ici. J'ai essayé de te donner du temps

Sasuke se leva.

- Je ne te hais plus, mais je me battrais contre toi. Je ne me retiendrais pas.

Naruto pouvait voir, le Mangekyou éternel briller dans les yeux de Sasuke. Il était préparé depuis un moment à l'idée de se battre contre Sasuke et ça le rendait malade que les choses en arrivent là.

- Sasuke, s'il te plaît

- Chut !

L'entière attention de Sasuke s'était tournée vers sa gauche, à droite de Naruto. Une fois qu'il tendit l'oreille, Naruto entendit aussi. Un craquement de brindilles.

- Oh mon Dieu, Sifflait Naruto. C'est la chose ! Celle qui vit là-bas ! Il fut immédiatement prit de frissons. La chose, peu importe ce qu'elle représentait, était à l'extérieur depuis si longtemps que lui et Sasuke avaient parfois tendance à l'oublier. Le fait que Naruto soit plus fort qu'elle lui était largement passé au dessus de la tête simplement parce qu'il l'_avait_ oubliée. Surtout au vu de la manière dont les choses entre lui et Sasuke s'étaient récemment passées. En plus de cette nouvelle prise de conscience, sa peur refit surface.

Naruto activa son Chakra en un clin d'œil laissant l'air se former autour de lui. Il vit que Sasuke avait sorti son épée. Bon. Il n'était pas le seul à contrôler sa panique.

Le bruissement continua, s'approchant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que les nerfs de chaque garçon se tendent et se serrent. Wapiti se coucha sous la porte de la cabane, parfaitement immobile. Impuissant, Naruto avait son _Rasenshuriken_ formée dans une main pleine de chakra. Sasuke leva sa main libre à ses lèvres, prêt à former un signe.

En provenance des arbres et des buissons denses, un personnage solitaire fit son apparition. Il se leva et leur fit face une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Le chakra de Naruto s'éteignit.

L'épée de Sasuke se baissa.

- Itachi?

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Tintintintin! Suspense!  
>Encore merci à Kiwi-xyao et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!<p> 


	10. Chapitre 10

Et voilà encore un retard... En tout cas merci pour votre patience et je vois que le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas laissé indifférents, bien au contraire! Alors sans perdre plus de temps, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ;)

**Traducteur** : Yzanmyo

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke rangea son épée. L'expression de surprise sur son visage était presque comique. Presque... Si la situation n'était pas si tendue. Naruto retint son souffle, attendant de voir comment Sasuke allait réagir. Itachi semblait s'être figé, attendant de voir comment son frère l'accueillerait. Et Sasuke semblait être tiraillé dans des directions opposées, par la joie et l'incrédulité. Il regarda Naruto. Regarda Itachi. Puis sa paralysie éclata, il y eut une course sauvage et bondissante avant qu'il ne se jette sur son frère .<p>

C'était un câlin, vit Naruto.

Itachi l'encaissa bien. Il attrapa Sasuke, retourna l'étreinte maniaque avec la discrétion qui était la sienne, et le tint près tout au long du baragouinant, larmoyant et soudain flot d'excuses qui suivit. Il brossa calmement les longs cheveux de Sasuke d'une main, et lui tapota le dos de l'autre. Pour le moment, il ne dit rien.

- Et puis j'ai découvert comment le conseil t'a utilisé, et je devais leur faire payer. Ils vont payer, je le jure, je le jure sur ma vie, ils vont payer, tout comme Danzo a payé.

Itachi mit finalement un terme à la tirade quasi-hystérique de Sasuke, se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte. La scène venait à peine de commencer, mais Naruto pouvait le dire. Il pouvait dire que ce serait l'un des moments les plus marquants de la vie de Sasuke. C'était la première fois que Sasuke voyait son frère depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité sur lui, donc Naruto s'attendait à beaucoup d'émotions, beaucoup de larmes, et au final... rien à changer. Ce qui pourrait ou pas changer radicalement Sasuke. L'idée lui vint qu'il devrait peut-être donner aux deux frères un peu d'intimité, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arracher du drame qui se déroulait. Il n'avait même pas remarqué ses propres larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Je sais ce que tu as fait, je sais ce par quoi tu as dû passer, dit Sasuke, tout cela entre deux baisers frénétiques qu'il donna aux joues et aux yeux d'Itachi, montrant le plus grands amour et respect. Il en disait encore davantage, tout en manœuvrant adroitement sa tête hors de portée des mains d'Itachi qui tentaient de le retenir.

Itachi saisit finalement Sasuke fermement par la tête et la tint immobile. Lentement et délibérément, il déposa un baiser sur le front de son petit frère.

Sa douceur écrasa le flot de paroles de Sasuke, le réduisant au silence. Les épaules de Sasuke se secouèrent avec des sanglots silencieux. Il s'accrocha aux avant-bras d'Itachi, laissant sa tête s'incliner sous le poids de ce baiser.

Lorsque Itachi fit un pas en arrière, il tenait encore le visage de Sasuke.. Il y avait de l'amour et de la fierté sur son visage.

- Sasuke...

- Oh mon Dieu, Sasuke hoqueta brusquement. Tu étais ici pendant tout ce temps ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avant ? Nous aurions pu être ensemble tout ce temps. Tu…

- Sasuke, _tais-toi_.

C'était un effort, mais Sasuke se tut. Il regarda Itachi avec de grands yeux adorateurs.

- Je ne voulais pas aggraver les choses en me montrant. Je suis venu te parler. Tu veux bien écouter ?

Sasuke hocha la tête. Itachi fit un geste vers le sol, et Sasuke croisa les jambes sous lui, tombant dans une position à genoux si rapidement et si doucement que Naruto faillit éclater de rire. Il ne le fit pas. Itachi lui-même se replia plus lentement, en ajustant son manteau de l'Akatsuki pendant qu'il exécutait la même position.

Maintenant qu'il était attentif, Sasuke évalua son frère de près. Il nota les yeux différents, mais il savait déjà qu'il s'agissait de la forme ressuscitée de son frère, celui qui avait aidé Naruto. Il ne s'en souciait pas. Il ressemblait à Itachi, parlait comme Itachi, avait les souvenirs d'Itachi, et il était donc Itachi. C'était plus que suffisant pour lui.

- Sasuke, Itachi commença lentement. Tu dois rentrer. C'est l'endroit auquel tu appartiens. Où tu seras le plus en sécurité.

Ses yeux dévièrent en direction de Naruto.

Pour son crédit, Sasuke ne rétorqua pas ni ne fit une scène à propos de l'espionnage d'Itachi sur lui et Naruto. Il dit seulement :

- Je vais y aller... pour te venger.

Itachi soupira.

- Ta loyauté est forte, je sais. Mais tu as tort. Ce n'est pas ton devoir de me venger.

- Si ce n'est pas le mien, alors qui ? Qui en a plus le droit ? Pleura Sasuke.

Il semblait blessé qu'Itachi le considère comme peu digne de l'honneur de le venger.

- Ce n'est pas une question de droit... mais puisque tu en parles, je vais utiliser ton argument. Qui en a le plus le droit ? Moi, Sasuke.

Maintenant, Sasuke semblait perplexe ainsi que blessé.

- Je ne comprends pas Nii-san -.

- Ne penses-tu pas, interposa Itachi, que si je voulais punir le conseil pour m'avoir utilisé, je l'aurais fait ? Je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai accepté la mission. Un shinobi existe pour être utilisé, Sasuke. Ils sont les outils de leur village, lui-même un outil du pays qu'il sert. Si tous les outils se levaient et protestaient contre ce traitement, rien ne serait fait. Un shinobi ferait mieux d'arrêter sa carrière à ce moment le déshonneur serait interminable.

C'était clairement un argument qui n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Sasuke. Il cligna des yeux, son regard errant quelque part sur le sol en face de lui, y réfléchissant. En l'entendant, Naruto senti une touche de soulagement et de triomphe dans ses viscères. Il savait que poursuivre le conseil était un tort, il n'avait juste pas su l'expliquer en des termes que Sasuke comprendrait.

- Ta réflexion est compréhensible, reprit Itachi d'une voix plus basse. Et ma faute. J'ai été celui qui a planté la graine de la vengeance dans ton cœur.

Il regarda vers le bas, comme si, dans sa honte, croiser les yeux de Sasuke était maintenant au-delà de ses forces.

- Ce fut peut-être la pire erreur de ma vie.

Sasuke était aussi immobile que la pierre, digérant les paroles de son frère avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Madara dit que tu l'as fait parce que tu avais peur pour moi.

Il y avait l'ombre d'un doute dans cette déclaration.

Lorsqu'Itachi leva les yeux, le changement horrible en eux fut rendu plus affreux par l'éclat de larmes.

- Je le répète, j'ai eu tort de le faire. J'aurais dû te faire confiance. Croire en toi. J'aurais dû avoir confiance et croire que tu deviendrais plus fort et que tu serais vigilant tout simplement parce que ton frère te l'aurais dit. J'aurais dû croire que ton amour pour moi te rendrait plus fort que ta haine. Si je t'avais parlé de Madara, jeune comme tu l'étais, ça ne t'aurait pas blessé. En tout cas pas assez pour croire, même pour un instant, que ce que j'ai fait était guidé par des raisons égoïstes. Sasuke ... je t'ai fait_ tellement de mal._

- Non.

Sasuke essaya, sans aucun succès, d'arrêter ses propres larmes de couler encore, mais voir les larmes de son frère, et entendre combien Itachi l'aimait de sa propre bouche, annula pratiquement cet effort. Il marcha en avant sur ses genoux, l'atteignant.

- Non. _Non_. Tu ne l'as pas fait. Je te pardonne, nii-san, alors non. S'il te plaît non.

Naruto déglutit difficilement. Il effaça les gouttes de son nez et ses larmes avec un geste brusque de son avant bras, et regarda les frères réunis s'accrocher l'un à l'autre, vivant à travers leurs peines.

- J'étais si jeune, murmura Itachi. Tout le monde m'appelait un prodige, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est enchainer les erreurs. Même jusqu'à ma mort. Quand tu m'as trouvé alors j'aurais pu te dire la vérité, mais je… Je voulais te donner la paix. Je voulais que tu ais le Mangekyo… et par là j'étais déjà en train de mourir, Sasuke.

Et là Itachi s'effondra complètement, son front sur le sol avec des supplications misérables.

- Pardonne-moi!

Sasuke se jeta sur le dos de son frère, et c'est à ce moment-là que Naruto décida que c'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il se mit sur ses pieds et disparut dans la forêt, les yeux humides.

-oOo-

Sasuke et Itachi restèrent comme ils étaient pendant un long moment. Il y eut plus de mots, plus de larmes, plus d'étreintes tendres. C'était une tentative pour refermer l'abîme terrible entre eux. Les années passées séparés, les mensonges, la haine mal placée, et l'amour qui n'avait pas été exprimé quand ça aurait dû compter. Quand ça aurait pu faire toute la différence. Ils avaient essayé, mais le fait était qu'Itachi était mort. Rien ne pouvait changer ce qui avait été fait. Maintenant… Maintenant tout n'était plus que douleur.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, quand tous deux furent calmés et que la lumière faiblissait au fur et à mesure de l'après-midi, Sasuke renifla.<p>

- Je ne sais pas si je peux laisser partir le conseil.

Itachi hocha la tête, compréhensif. Mais il était ferme.

- Ils ont fait ça pour protéger le village, bon ou mauvais. Et si c'était mal... et bien. Tout le monde se retrouve un jour devant la Justice. Laisse-les et elle viendra à eux. Crois-moi.

- Ils vont me tuer si je reviens.

Sasuke semblait déterminé à trouver un argument qui contrebalancerait ceux d'Itachi, ne voulant pas aller contre lui à titre définitif.

- Tsunade est à la fois compatissante et juste.

- Que dois-je faire de ma vie ?

Itachi sourit. Sasuke se rappela le sourire que son frère avait porté au moment de sa mort, et il avait pensé qu'il deviendrait fou de douleur à ce moment-là.

- Tu peux vivre, conseilla Itachi. Naruto est un bon compagnon. Ferme et résolu.

Sasuke plissa les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Puis, avec un commencement de rougissement de gêne

-Est-ce que… Quand nous… _tu écoutais_ ?

Itachi regarda un papillon voltiger devant son genou.

Profondément mortifié, Sasuke grogna.

-Eh bien, tu as tort. J'ai foiré. Il pense que nous sommes amis. Peut-être même moins que ça maintenant.

- L'amitié est un bon début pour commencer. Et peu importe à quel point tu ... as foiré... Naruto est une personne qui pardonne.

- Peu importe. Je t'ai toi maintenant, alors -.

- Non.

Et là, Itachi fit pleinement face à Sasuke.

- Quoi. Que veux-tu dire, non ? _Tu_ reviens avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis une abomination. Je suis mort, Sasuke. Je n'appartiens pas à la vie.

Sasuke sembla incapable de comprendre.

- Mais ... tu es libéré de Kabuto. Personne ne peut t'y remettre, tu vivras toujours... je vais arriver à t'avoir pour toujours. Tu _dois_ revenir, où d'autre vas-tu aller ?

- Je vais chercher un remède à ma maladie.

- Quoi ... mourir à nouveau ? La voix de Sasuke était forte avec sa détresse. Non, non !

- C'est bon, Sasuke. Je ne peux pas exister comme ça. Je ne vais pas changer d'avis, et tu n'auras pas à le changer pour moi. Tu sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire.

- Je ne rentre pas alors. Je viens avec toi. Nous allons chercher le remède ensemble.

- Sasuke-

_- Je viens avec toi._ Laisse-moi être avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'un remède soit trouvé et je te jure que je ferais ce que tu demandes. Je rentrerais et je vivrais sans toi, mais ne me fais pas te perdre à nouveau. Pas comme ça.

Itachi prit le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Tu me donnes ta parole que tu mettras de côté ta vengeance et que tu reprendras la place qui est la tienne à Konoha si je te laisse rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin ?

Sasuke se prosterna, touchant de son front les genoux d'Itachi depuis sa position assise.

- Je le jure.

Posant une main dans les cheveux de Sasuke, Itachi céda.

- Très bien.

* * *

><p>Itachi resta avec eux pendant trois jours.<p>

Naruto était revenue à la tombée de la nuit du premier jour où il pensait qu'il serait en sécurité, et trouva Itachi regardant Sasuke lui présenter Wapiti. Naruto s'arrêta et se laissa tomber non loin de la cabane. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke si insouciant et heureux. Jamais. C'était une transformation surprenante de ses caractéristiques normales.

Sasuke l'avait salué avec un sourire. Il expliqua comment il allait rester avec Itachi jusqu'à ce qu'un jutsu ait pu être trouvé pour le ramener dans la tombe. Naruto avait froncé les sourcils pensivement à cela, tout en se frottant le menton. Il se souvenait du jutsu de Kabuto, il avait vu l'exécution de celui-ci.

Itachi nota que Naruto ruminait, mais ne dit rien.

-oOo-

La nuit, Sasuke dormit aussi près que possible d'Itachi. Itachi lui-même ne dormit pas, mais il regarda le sommeil de Sasuke, une main caressant sa tête. Il veilla sur les deux garçons. Wapiti se recroquevilla sur la tête de Sasuke et regarda Itachi.

Pendant la journée, à la fois Itachi et Naruto eurent droit à un flot ininterrompu de paroles de Sasuke. Pour être juste, c'était dirigé vers Itachi, mais Naruto espionnait sans vergogne, écoutant la bouche ouverte, toutes les choses que Sasuke n'avait jamais partagées avec lui. Ses craintes. Ses espoirs. Ses rêves. Itachi était un écouteur alerte, se concentrant sur Sasuke intensément. Il donnait des conseils lorsqu'on lui en demandait, commentait quand il le jugeait approprié, mais autrement, il semblait se prélasser dans les mots sans fin avec un plaisir évident.

Naruto eut mal à la tête et les laissa quelques fois. Il ne savait pas que Sasuke avait un vocabulaire si étendu. N'importe qui aurait pensé que le salaud monosyllabique ne connaissait que 50 mots, et encore… Pas ce constant flot de paroles. C'était trop bizarre.

-oOo-

Itachi prit un seul jour, un seul, pour entraîner Sasuke loin dans les bois et lui apprendre une multitude de techniques dont le jeune Uchiha n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il s'agissait notamment de Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, et Kinjutsu. Des choses uniquement dans le répertoire d'Itachi. Il exécutait les jutsus face à Sasuke, l'un après l'autre, lui donnant à peine une minute pour voir, mémoriser et les exécuter parfaitement grâce au Sharingan, avant de passer à un autre.

- Vite, Sasuke ! Pense-tu que j'ai l'éternité pour tout t'enseigner ? cria Itachi à travers la distance qui les séparaient. Ils se tenaient debout sur la cime des arbres à environ 100 mètres de distance.

C'était une blague d'Itachi. Naturellement, qu'il avait l'éternité, mais Sasuke, ainsi harcelé par son frère idolâtré, s'entraînait à un degré tel que Naruto le regardait avec une incrédulité franche et émerveillée.

Durant les cours, ils firent probablement plus d'une centaine de jutsus. À la fin de ce jour-là, Sasuke dû presque être porté à la cabane. Ses genoux se dérobèrent, et Naruto fut instantanément à ses côtés. Mais Sasuke surprit alors Itachi en train de le regarder, et il se redressa avec un grognement d'effort, repoussant Naruto au loin.

C'était la troisième nuit. Ils s'assirent autour d'un feu de camp que Sasuke avait allumé en face de la cabane et mangèrent une espèce de grosse volaille grasse qu'Itachi leur avait montré. Celles-ci vivaient sous terre et étaient très difficiles à attraper, mais une fois qu'Itachi avait fait cuire la graisse, laissant la chair rosée charnue et tendre à l'intérieur, c'étaient vraiment délicieux. Les deux garçons mangeaient avidement. Itachi n'avait pas mangé. Il les regardait à la place, ses yeux s'attardant sur Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Quand les deux garçons finirent de sucer les dernières traces de graisse sur leurs doigts, Itachi se racla la gorge.<p>

- Naruto.

- Hm ?

- Tu as vu la façon dont Kabuto a lancé l'Edo Tensei, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke, qui était sur le point de s'endormir, se réveilla s'un seul coup.

- Ouais, je suppose. Naruto se gratta la tête. Pourquoi ?

- Pourrais-tu inverser ma condition ?

Naruto cligna des yeux comme un hibou surpris.

- Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas très fort pour ce genre de chose.

- Les personnes du clan Uzumaki était des génies du Fuuinjutsu, contra Itachi. Je pense que tu as une certaine compréhension instinctive de celui-ci. Par exemple, si tu devais essayer, comment ferais-tu pour inverser ce qui a été fait ?

Sasuke se tenait raide, presque vibrant du besoin de mettre un terme à cette conversation. Mais c'était Naruto. Naruto était puissant, mais il n'était pas un génie. Ainsi, son étonnement fut grand quand Naruto dit:

- Eh bien ... Il me faudrait d'abord récupérer une partie de ton ADN, puis effectuer une variante du jutsu. Je ne peux juste le faire comme ça parce que ton âme est déjà en jeu avec la version de Kabuto. Je dois faire une sorte... d'inversion du sceau écrit, peut-être. Cela pourrait mettre ton âme sous mon contrôle, puis il faudrait reproduire le genre de sort que Kabuto a fait. En théorie, du moins.

Itachi hocha la tête comme s'il avait prévu d'entendre cela.

- Peux-tu le faire ?

- Euh ... Naruto cligna des yeux devant le feu. C'est délicat. Je peux essayer ? Je ne te fais pas de promesses.

- Tu ne fais rien, explosa Sasuke, criant à ses pieds. Tu n'es pas…

- Sasuke.

Ce fut tout ce que dit Itachi. Tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Tu m'as donné ta parole, Sasuke.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui avec angoisse.

- Mais ...

Il leva les mains, impuissant, puis chuta lourdement à ses côtés.

- Je pensais que nous aurions plus de temps.

Itachi détestait voir pleurer Sasuke. Il savait qu'il brisait son cœur une fois de plus, et c'était presque trop lourd à porter. Il donna un coup d'œil à Naruto, que le blond compris. Fouillant dans son manteau, il remit à Naruto un chiffon sanglant.

- L'échantillon dont tu as besoin, dit il.

Naruto le prit.

-oOo-

Lorsque Naruto fut parti dans les arbres, sans doute pour s'entraîner, Itachi se tourna et fi un signe à Sasuke, qui vint vers lui.

- Allez. Parle moi.

Hors de lui, Sasuke essaya de maintenir un semblant de contrôle. Essaya et échoua. Son frère allait le quitter.

- A-à propos de q-q-quoi ?

Itachi n'avait jamais vu son frère si accablé de douleur. C'était terrible à voir. Il serra le genou de Sasuke, rassurant, essayant d'offrir un réconfort pour quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais être consolé.

- Parle-moi de Naruto. Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvé ? J'étais sur le point de le faire, mais tu es intervenu avant moi.

Il y eut un petit silence pendant que Sasuke se nettoyait le visage avec ses mains. Il devait tenir le coup. Cet étalage de faiblesse ne lui ressemblait pas et il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Itachi qu'il était faible. Il avait pleuré le premier jour, mais pas plus. Il prit une grande inspiration calmante et essaya de penser à la question.

- Il m'a fait peur, dit-il après un moment.

- Comment ça ?

« Naruto pourrait ne pas réussir. Il pourrait échouer en essayant de trouver comment renvoyer Itachi ». Cette petite litanie ne servit qu'à porter un peu plus sur les nerfs de Sasuke, avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il n'y avait que très peu de choses que Naruto ne réussissait pas, si elles existaient. Il écarta ces pensées. Il n'avait que peu de temps à passer avec Itachi et il ferait en sorte que ce soit les meilleurs.

- C'est quelque chose qu'il m'avait dit. Après que j'ai tué Danzo. Il a dit : Les mots ne fonctionneront pas avec toi. Si je dois te tuer pour t'arrêter, je le ferai. Nous mourrons ensemble. Quelque chose dans ce goût là. Il m'est difficile de me souvenir des mots exacts, mais je me souviens avoir pensé qu'il avait renoncé à moi. Ou qu'il était sur le point de le faire. Je l'ai gardé à l'intérieur, j'ai continué à travailler avec Madara. Je-

Sasuke regarda Itachi avec honte et regret.

- J'ai pris tes yeux. Je me suis dit que je voulais en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, mais ... il m'a fait peur ce jour-là. Et quand ils l'ont amené presque mort, j'ai senti comme ... je ne sais pas. Comme s'il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour moi. Puis, après qu'ils l'aient ranimé et qu'ils le tuaient encore plus lentement, j'ai senti que je ne pourrais pas le supporter une seconde fois. Je devais le sauver.

- Tu l'aimes, Sasuke ?

Sasuke resta silencieux pendant un long moment, regardant le feu brûler jusqu'à devenir des braises.

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais que je suis jaloux des gens qui sont dans sa vie. Je sais que je déteste la façon dont il jure que nous sommes amis. J'adore quand il ... quand il me permet de le toucher. Quand je l'embrasse, je me sens comme ...

- Comme ? Poussa Itachi.

- Comme si rien de mal ne m'était jamais arrivé dans ma vie. Comme si tout allait bien.

- Mais ? Car, assurément, il y avait un _mais_ ici quelque part.

- Mais je ne pense pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Et en même temps, je pense que oui_._ Il m'a laissé l'embrasser, et m'a embrassé en retour, il a accepté de… d'aller plus loin. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait fait ces choses avec n'importe qui, et je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait fait uniquement pour me faire revenir à Konoha. Quoi que cela signifie, ou ait signifié, ce n'est pas grave de toute façon. Je n'ai pas... eu de bons résultats quand il m'en a donné la chance. _« Et je ne peux pas croire que je vais avoir cette conversation avec mon frère. S'il rit, je vais le haïr à nouveau. »_ Puis, cinq secondes plus tard. « _Non, je ne vais pas le haïr… Je ne dois pas le laisser rire. »_

Itachi ne le fit pas.

- Naruto-kun me semble être quelqu'un de facilement embarrassé. Il est sûr de qui il est, alors découvrir quelque chose sur lui-même qui ne correspond pas à cette image peut-être ... difficile pour lui à gérer. Aussi, brut tel qu'il est, il me semble être très tendre. Potentiellement, en tout cas. Je pense que tu pourrais faire en sorte qu'il te voit tel que tu le souhaite, et comme il le fait probablement déjà, avec quelques efforts.

Sasuke le regarda longuement.

- J'ai _fait_ des efforts ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point il est bouché-

- As-tu fais des efforts dans ce qui a terni les choses entre vous?

Sasuke le regarda comme s'il avait eu une attaque, tellement sa figure était rouge. Ses yeux exorbités par l'outrage que son frère pouvait lui rappeler sa honte si abruptement, peu importait le fait que lui-même s'en était déjà rendu compte.

- C'est ... tu ... comment oses-tu-

Itachi détourna les yeux, imperturbable.

- Tu sais de quoi je parle. Ça semblait un peu trop rapide pour moi.

- Connard !

Incroyablement, Itachi eut un petit rire. C'était un son doux. La rage de Sasuke fondit juste aussi rapidement, et il fut laissé à réfléchir à la réalisation bizarre que son frère jouait avec lui. Un petit rire le quitta lui aussi. Et puis, ils furent tous les deux en train de rire, quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps à chacun d'eux, et c'était amer. Mais bon, cependant. C'était beaucoup mieux que de pleurer.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Naruto trouva son chemin pour revenir vers eux, au milieu de la matinée du lendemain, il avait l'air heureux et inquiet en même temps. Sasuke et Itachi étaient en train de ramasser sur les feuilles larges des baies et des noix qu'ils avaient rassemblés, et les déposèrent dans un panier que l'un d'entre eux avait tissé.<p>

- Je pense que j'ai compris, dit-il. Il gardait les yeux surtout sur Sasuke, ne sachant pas comment il réagirait.

Itachi hocha la tête. Sasuke poussa simplement le panier de côté. Lui et Itachi se levèrent de concert.

- A quel point en es-tu certain ? demanda Itachi.

- Assez. Naruto hocha la tête, désignant le chiffon taché de sang. Peut-être 80, 90 pour cent ?

Il y eut un silence gêné. Enfin Itachi se tourna vers Sasuke, qui avait une expression soigneusement entretenue de stoïcisme sur son visage.

- C'est tout ? Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lui demander. Tu vas t'en aller, comme ça ? Tu es resté là à me regarder pendant six mois, mais tu ne peux même pas être avec moi pendant une semaine ?

Naruto remua inconfortablement, mais Itachi rencontra le regard brillant de Sasuke sans broncher.

- J'avais bien peur que ça n'arrive…, dit Itachi. Tu m'as dit au revoir quand nous nous sommes battus. Quand je suis mort. Revenir n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses, alors je suis resté là. J'ai veillé sur toi, de peur que tu ne meures, je suis sûr maintenant que Naruto ne laissera pas ça se faire. Mais là encore, j'ai eu tort, j'ai eu tort d'exiger que Naruto te ramène et arrange mon erreur. C'est mon erreur qui t'a poussé sur cette voie.. . Il est devenu clair que je serais le seul à pouvoir te faire changer de cap. Pour une fois, j'avais besoin de faire la bonne chose pour toi. Je crois que je l'ai faite maintenant.

- Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester, murmura-t-Sasuke. Juste un peu plus longtemps. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, nii-san.

- Nous savons tous les deux que si je n'y retourne pas maintenant, la séparation deviendra impossible, Sasuke. Nous avons eu trois jours. Prends-le et sois reconnaissant que nous les ayons eut, comme je le suis.

Sasuke s'avança et serra son frère dans ses bras.

- Je sais. Et je te pardonne. Pour tout. Je vais bien, nii-san. Au cas où tu aurais encore peur pour moi, je veux que tu sache que je vais bien. Va en paix.

Il murmura tout cela à l'oreille de son frère, et il sentit Itachi acquiescer contre son épaule. Il le tenait depuis longtemps, clignant des yeux pour y retenir les larmes qui s'y accumulaient. Lâcher prise, c'était dur. Plus difficile que le tuer ne l'avait été, mais finalement il se laissa aller.

Lorsque Sasuke recula, Naruto s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux sous la concentration. Il avait écrit un sceau qu'il avait préparé avec l'échantillon de sang, et maintenant il effectua une série de sceaux avec la main.

Itachi cligna des yeux, sentant la sensation de fusion désormais familière d'avoir son corps et son âme sous le contrôle de quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est bon, encouragea-t-il Naruto. Finis-le.

Mais Naruto leva les yeux, se sentant incroyablement coupable. Sasuke allait le détester maintenant pour de bon, pour toujours et à jamais...

Sasuke le regarda.

- Fais-le, Naruto. Mon frère mérite la paix.

Et Naruto le fit. Il fit les signes du chien, du cheval, et les sceaux du tigre, et dit : _Relachement._

Alors que le corps d'Itachi s'écroulait en cendres, il sourit à Sasuke et lui dit : _Je t'aime, petit frère._

-OOo-

Sasuke et Naruto furent laissés seuls avec le vent de fin de matinée. Wapiti vint et renifla assidûment le corps utilisé pour ressusciter Itachi. Puis, lentement, Sasuke s'en alla dans les bois.

Naruto ne le revit plus ce jour-là. Ni le suivant. Ou celui d'après. Il enterra le sacrifice loin de la cabane, et se mit à attendre.

* * *

><p>Il aurait souhaité savoir ce que Sasuke pensait.<p>

C'était une pensée qui revint à Naruto au cours des dix jours où Sasuke disparut. Il savait où était le bâtard ... trois miles et demi au nord-ouest de la cabane. Il ne savait juste pas ce que faisait Sasuke, s'il faisait quelque chose. Il supposa que son ancien coéquipier était en deuil, en deuil, ou quelque chose du genre, et il tenta de respecter cela. Il n'y avait pas de place pour lui. Naruto avait au moins ce sens là, mais les choses étaient encore incertaines entre eux. Il voulait rentrer à Konoha, et il voulait savoir si Itachi avait réussi à pousser Sasuke à changer d'avis. Il l'espérait. Il le souhaitait ardemment, alors il resta non loin de la cabane avec Wapiti chaque fois que le lapin revenait après avoir été avec Sasuke.

C'était difficile.

-OOo-

Lorsque Sasuke revint l'après-midi du dixième jour, Naruto se leva de l'endroit où il avait été assis devant la cabane. Il se frotta les mains nerveusement sur ses jambes de pantalon et fit un grand sourire. Il tempéra immédiatement cette salutation, peut-être que Sasuke était encore en deuil et que le voir lui sourire serait irrespectueux.

Sasuke ralenti en voyant Naruto, mais ne fronça pas les sourcils ni n'indiqua autrement un mécontentement. Il s'arrêta devant la cabane, semblant envisager quelque chose, puis se retourna et fit face à Naruto directement. Il regarda le visage amène, en passant par les yeux, le nez et la bouche dans une longue recherche précise.

- Je veux te parler.

Cela ne sonnait pas bien. Naruto avala, plus nerveux maintenant.

- Euh ... d'accord ?

- C'est-

- Es-tu en colère contre moi ? Demanda Naruto désespérément. Je devais le faire, j'ai dû le renvoyer.

- Non, et je le sais. Je te l'ai dit à la fin, tu te souviens ?

- Oh. C'est vrai. Pourquoi es-tu resté à l'écart, alors ?

- Assieds-toi.

Naruto s'était assis, et Sasuke s'assis à côté de lui. Ils étaient sur le perron, juste en face de la porte de la cabane.

- Je ne veux pas parler du pourquoi je suis resté loin ou de ce que je faisais, commença Sasuke. Je pensais surtout.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Toi.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire de cela, alors il garda le silence.

- J'ai dit à mon frère que je rentrerais avec toi, et je le ferai. Je suppose que ce qu'il dit est vrai. Ca ne sonne pas juste. En fait, ça va à l'encontre de tout ce que je pense, mais j'ai confiance en son jugement. Et peut-être que le conseil aura le sien. Mais cela signifie entrer dans une situation où je vais certainement être tué, Naruto. Konoha n'est pas le seul village qui veut ma tête. Et ... Je veux savoir si tu vas laisser cela arriver.

Quelque chose s'épanouit alors en Naruto. Ce fut après un moment qu'il le reconnut comme son instinct de protection et sa fierté face à la volonté de Sasuke d'exprimer sa vulnérabilité.

- Non, dit-il. Je ne vais pas laisser cela se produire. Tu peux compter là dessus.

- Tu es seul, déclara Sasuke. Il était implacable. Une personne contre une armée forte de plusieurs villages.

- Et ils auront à passer sur moi pour te toucher, jura Naruto. Ils me tuerons, m'enterrerons, et cimenteront la terre, je serais planté là et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, Sasuke.

- Mais si tu ne peux pas les arrêter ? persista Sasuke. Si je dois faire face à une condamnation à mort, ou peu importe quoi ? Si je me bats et que je perds ?

- Alors ... on s'en ira. Nous repartirons, si nous le devons. Je ne pense pas que Mamie voudra que tu reviennes juste pour qu'elle puisse te tuer, mais si les choses nous échappent ... nous nous enfuirons.

- Tu serais un fugitif. Un déserteur.

- Je ne le regretterais pas, Sasuke. Pas une minute. Je ne partirais pas car j'aurais cessé de croire en mon village, ou parce que je serais un criminel. Je le ferais pour te sauver la vie. C'est mon nindo en tant que ninja. Je ne reviens pas sur mes promesses Et si cela signifie...

Le visage de Naruto se froissa un peu, puis se fixa fermement.

- Si cela signifie l'abandon d'autres rêves, alors ainsi soit-il. Tu ne peux pas renoncer à tes amis.

Sasuke respira profondément.

- D'accord.

- Mais pour être vraiment sûr, je vais écrire une lettre à Mamie et lui dire que j'ai besoin qu'elle nous garantisse un passage sûr. Je ne t'ai pas pourchassé pendant quatre ans juste pour qu'ils te tuent. Je suis enfin parvenu à mes fins, maintenant elle peut sacrément bien contenir les siennes.

Il se pencha en avant et tapota timidement le bras de Sasuke.

- Tout va être cool, tu vas voir. Je vais m'assurer de ça.

- Je te fais confiance, Naruto.

- Je sais. Et cela signifie beaucoup pour moi.

Sasuke espérait que Naruto voit les choses de cette façon.

- Bien ... parce que je veux que tu me fasses confiance sur quelque chose en retour.

Intrigué, Naruto sourit, bien sûr que Sasuke devait plaisanter. Lui faire confiance ?

- Euh ... bien sûr. Dis-moi.

Sasuke plissa les lèvres, puis il dit rapidement :

-Je veux que tu me donne une seconde chance.

- Pour...?

- Pour … pour le sexe.

- Oh.

Naruto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire ... tu dis ça comme si ça sonnait assez important.

- Ça l'est.

- Je ne vois pas comment.

Naruto fronçait les sourcils maintenant, véritablement perplexe.

-Je veux dire, tu aimes ça, d'accord. Pourquoi ne pas juste ... tu sais, aller te branler si tu en as besoin ?

Sasuke pensa que, tant qu'il serait en vie, jamais plus il ne pourrait être plus embarrassé qu'à cet instant avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- Parce que ... je ... te veux. Et je veux que tu le souhaites. Naruto, ne restes pas là à prétendre qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose entre nous. Il y a quelque chose, et toi et moi nous le savons tous les deux.

Eh bien, le visage de Naruto était rouge. Très vite, il se détourna de Sasuke, regardant tout droit alors qu'il occupait ses mains avec un brin d'herbe.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais si honte ? Demanda Sasuke. Je ne vais oublier que tu m'as embrassé aussi. Et tu voulais essayer le sexe avec moi. Tu peux ne pas avoir aimé après, mais tu étais prêt à aller aussi loin avec moi ... tu n'aurais pas fait ça si tu ne l'avais pas voulu, pas vrai ?

Naruto marmonna quelque chose et lui fit face, encore rouge.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit que le faire encore une fois ne va pas me faire changer d'avis.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Parce que nous l'avons fait ! Je sais ce que c'est maintenant.

- Je peux faire mieux.

Cela fit Naruto le regarder à nouveau. Le froncement de sourcils était de retour.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si important pour toi de savoir si j'aime ça ou pas-

- Parce que tu as dit que c'était nul ! cria Sasuke de manière inattendue.

Il se leva tout aussi soudainement et se pencha sur le visage de Naruto.

- Tu as dit que c'était si nul que tu préférerais essayer avec les filles. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela m'a fait, tu ne peux pas, et je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça-

- Sasuke- dit Naruto sous le choc.

- Et nous partons. Laissant cette cabane pour revenir à la vie, au bruit et à toute cette merde dont tu disais avoir besoin quand je t'ai avoué que tout ce qu'il me fallait, c'était toi. Eh bien, très bien. Je m'en vais parce que Itachi pense que c'est la bonne chose à faire, mais je ne vais pas revenir pour rien. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est toi. Ami ou autre chose, et je veux croire que tu ne vas pas simplement oublier ce qui s'est passé ici une fois que nous serons de retour. Okay ? Tu es heureux maintenant ? Je parle de ça. Je dis carrément que je veux que tu me veuille d'une manière complètement inamicale. Je veux que tu penses à moi. Je veux que tu fondes quand je te touche, et je veux que tu bandes quand je dis ton nom. Je veux pouvoir seulement te regarder et te faire comprendre que je pense à te baiser, putain ! Sans que j'ai à dire un mot !

- Sasuke…

- Je veux arrêter d'être vu comme ton ami, bordel ! cria Sasuke sur les protestations de Naruto. J'AI BESOIN DE PLUS QUE CA VENANT DE TOI ET SI TU DIS A QUELQU'UN QUE J'AI DIT CA JE NIERAIS ET JE TE TUERAIS, JE LE JURE DEVANT DIEU !

Sasuke se rassit et regarda ses mains minutieusement comme si elles étaient les objets les plus intéressants sur cette planète.

-OOo-

Leur petite clairière semblait anormalement silencieuse dans la lumière. Naruto était toujours penché, un peu loin de Sasuke, encore sous le choc et l'esprit ailleurs.

Sasuke avait vraiment dit toutes ces choses tout à l'heure ? Non, peut être pas. Non, pas Sasuke. Naruto ne se souciait pas de si Sasuke avait subi une sorte de transformation verbale quand Itachi avait été avec lui, Sasuke ne dirais jamais les choses qu'il venait d'entendre. Pas même dans un million d'années.

Mais il l'avait fait. Et Naruto avait eu la présence d'esprit de se rendre compte qu'il avait en quelque sorte blessé les sentiments de Sasuke en lui disant que le sexe, c'était nul. Il ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait être, ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était une si grosse affaire, mais là était le problème. Repensant à tout ce que Sasuke avait dit, en particulier la partie parlant de toucher, et de regarder, et de fondre (sainte mère de Dieu !), et le fait qu'il ne voulait pas être un ami (Merde !), Naruto dit la seule chose qu'il jugea prudente. Après le passage audible d'une hirondelle, il dit :

-D'accord.

Sasuke répondit sans le regarder.

- D'accord quoi ?

- D'accord ... si c'est si important pour toi, je vais te donner une deuxième chance. Et... Je suis désolé si j'ai blessé tes sentiments avant. Je ne voulais pas.

Sasuke n'admit à aucun moment que de tels sentiments l'avaient blessés. Il se concentra sur la seconde chance qu'il recevait.

- Quand ?

- Quand tu voudras. Mais Sasuke ... si je n'aime toujours pas ça, tu ne vas pas partir, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui

- Et si je n'aime pas ça, tu vas t'arrêter ? Tu ne me le redemanderas pas ?

Maintenant, Sasuke le regarda.

- Si tu n'aimes pas, j'arrêterais, et je ne te le demanderais jamais à nouveau.

- D'accord.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, un sentiment étrange après ces aveux, jusqu'à ce que Naruto dit :

- Je devrais écrire cette lettre.

- Il y a quelque chose que je veux écrire à Tsunade aussi.

- Si nous trouvions un village ? Pour trouver de quoi écrire ? Je suis à sec. J'ai utilisé mon dernier parchemin pour l'Edo Tensei.

- Nous pourrions envoyer des clones, suggéra Sasuke.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent. Et toi ?

Sasuke secoua la tête.

En fin de compte, Naruto décida que la question était d'une importance suffisante pour que le vol puisse être pardonné pour cette fois. Lorsque les clones furent créés, ils reçurent tous des instructions. Naruto donna l'emplacement du village que l'un de ses clones avait précédemment trouvé quand il cherchait à récupérer, et ils s'en allèrent.

* * *

><p>Ils ne furent pas de retour avant le coucher du soleil. Naruto prit l'encre et les rouleaux, puis regarda longuement les deux énormes sacs de papier brun que le clone de Sasuke lui tendit avant de disparaître.<p>

- C'est quoi tout ça? Demanda Naruto.

- Fournitures. Pour ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ce soir?

Sasuke le regarda simplement.

- Oh. Naruto vira de nouveau au rouge. C'est vrai.

Il baissa les yeux sur les rouleaux.

-Euh. Je vais me mettre à écrire ma lettre.

Sasuke tendit la main.

- Donne m'en un. J'écrirais la mienne après avoir tout mis en place.

Naruto lui tendit un parchemin et une bouteille d'encre. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de lui demander : Qu'est-ce que tu as à mettre en place ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ya dans ces sacs ?

- Juste rejoins moi au ruisseau lorsque tu auras terminé.

Sasuke sauta hors de sa vue. Naruto fut laissé seul avec ses nerfs et son clone, qui disparut en une seconde. « _Il n'a pas intérêt à avoir un tas de jouets flippants là dedans, comme dans un des bouquins qu'Ero-sennin a écrit. Mon Dieu, je crois que j'en mourrais. Je m'allongerais et mourrais._»

-OOo-

Il prit tout son temps pour venir au ruisseau. Il avait la trouille, et c'était une pure vérité. Il s'avéra qu'il avait raison d'avoir peur. Il regarda autour de lui avec stupéfaction.

Il y avait une épaisse courtepointe multicolore étendue à l'endroit même où Madara avait tranché ouvertement Sasuke. Autour de cette courtepointe il y avait deux ou trois douzaines de bougies de différentes tailles, toutes éclairées. Sasuke était assis à l'extérieur de cet _autel_, mettant la touche finale à sa lettre. Il leva les yeux quand Naruto se glissa sous sa vue.

- J'ai fini, dit Sasuke.

Il roula le parchemin.

- Quand vas-tu les envoyer ?

En réponse, Naruto se mordit le pouce et convoqua un petit crapaud. Les lettres furent mises sous sa garde, et il reçut l'instruction de remettre les deux lettres en mains propres à Tsunade.

Le crapaud disparut, puis ils furent juste tous les deux.

Naruto devait le dire.

- Pourquoi y a-t-il des bougies ?

Sasuke essaya de ne pas rougir. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il avait un vague souvenir de sa mère allumant des bougies quand elle voulait faire les choses bien pour son père, ce fut tout, et si le mot romantique n'était pas entré dans son esprit, il avait toutefois influencé ses actions pour ce soir.

- Je pensais que ça t'aiderais à te détendre.

- Oh.

Puis, en se repassant la tirade précédente de Sasuke, il ajouta :

- C'est joli.

Sasuke dit :

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Plusieurs choses.

Naruto fut immédiatement en alerte. Il sourit, plein d'espoir et les yeux écarquillés.

- Des cadeaux ?

- Pas exactement. Suis-moi.

Sasuke le conduisit un peu plus loin vers le bas du ruisseau à l'endroit où la terre détrempée créait une petite chute d'eau dans le courant naturel de l'eau. A la base de cette cascade de quelques mètres, le ruisseau formait une piscine peu profonde avant de repartir à nouveau. Sasuke baissa son pantalon et se dirigea vers cette piscine. Il s'y enfonça jusqu'aux genoux. Naruto lui emboîta le pas, haussant mentalement les épaules à l'idée d'un bain, ils s'étaient baignés dans cette petite piscine naturelle à plusieurs reprises.

Naruto poussa un cri, en état de choc en entrant dans l'eau, puis s'assit rapidement.

- C'est chaud ! Hurla-t-il. Vraiment chaud !

Sasuke s'assit plus lentement.

- Je sais.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

C'était forcément dû à Sasuke.

- Je chauffe les pierres dans le lit du ruisseau. Regarde.

Sasuke plongea entre leurs corps et ramassa une pierre de la taille de sa tête dans la vase. Il la leva, l'égouttement et la boue s'écoulant entre ses deux mains. Il regarda fixement.

Naruto attendait que quelque chose arrive... alors il senti la chaleur provenant de Sasuke. Cela se centrait autour de la pierre. Après un moment, la pierre devint progressivement rouge et Sasuke la laissa retomber dans l'eau, où elle grésilla et dégagea de la vapeur. L'eau qui entourait immédiatement la pierre bouillit brièvement et Naruto se pencha vers elle avec un gémissement de plaisir obscène.

- C'est tellement cool ! Naruto posa une main dans la chute d'eau à côté de lui. L'eau était froide. Ce flux constant d'eau froide sur les pierres chauffées veillait à ce que la poche d'eau chaude ne reste pas chaude pendant trop longtemps, mais Sasuke était déjà en train de réchauffer une autre pierre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser à ça ?

- Tu as dit que tu voulais de l'eau chaude.

Sasuke atteint la berge derrière lui. Il y récupéra quelque chose déposé dans l'herbe que Naruto n'avait pas remarqué et il le lui envoya.

- Et il y a le savon que tu as mentionné.

Naruto l'attrapa et a fourra son nez dedans. Il sentait les pins.

- Merde ... Sasuke ... c'est le paradis !

Il se mit immédiatement au travail, le faisant mousser sur lui-même.

* * *

><p>Ils se baignèrent pendant un certain temps, savourant l'eau chaude et savonneuse. Les deux garçons lavèrent leurs cheveux sales jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent de propreté, et se savonnèrent eux-mêmes à plusieurs reprises. Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas de chauffer les pierres jusqu'à ce que Naruto en eu assez ... ce qui ne fut pas avant une bonne paire d'heures. Ils sortirent de l'eau à contrecœur.<p>

De retour à la courtepointe, Naruto se défit des sandales qu'il avait glissé à ses pieds après le bain et resta tout simplement debout sur la couverture en patchwork, un certain temps.

- C'est si doux, soupira-t-il. Et dense.

Sasuke mit la main dans le sac qui attendait à côté de la courtepointe pendant que Naruto s'asseyait appréciateur, et il revint avec une boite à emporter et une paire de baguettes. Naruto écarquilla comiquement les yeux.

- Non ... non, _tu n 'as pas- _! le blond haleta d'incrédulité.

Après avoir chauffé le récipient de la même façon dont il avait fait pour les pierres, Sasuke le lui remit avec un petit sourire.

- Je l'ai fait.

Naruto saisit le récipient et les ustensiles de cuisine, ouvrit le premier rapidement, regarda à l'intérieur, puis jeta sa tête en arrière et rugit :

-BORDEL DE MERDE, CE SONT DES RAMENS !

Sasuke n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un manger avec autant d'enthousiasme tout en parvenant à ne pas faire de gâchis. Naruto, même dans sa folie douce, avait pris soin de ne pas renverser une seule goutte du bouillon précieux. Cela valait la peine que son clone avait eu pour le voler. Sasuke regardait Naruto faire son chemin à travers le récipient de taille familiale, vidant facilement la moitié, avec un plaisir discret.

Naruto traitait chaque pince de crabe et morceau de viande qu'il trouvait comme s'ils étaient des saintes reliques. Les nouilles étaient engouffrées avec religiosité, et le bouillon consommé avec humilité, avec la cupidité de l'adoration. Lorsque plus rien ne resta, il déchira le récipient en carton et lécha l'intérieur. Alors seulement, il le mit de côté et contempla Sasuke avec des yeux brillants.

- C'était le meilleur ramen que j'ai jamais mangé de toute ma vie. Dois-je vous baiser les pieds, ô Majesté ?

La grimace de Sasuke s'élargit en un sourire. Il ne répondit pas avant de se rapprocher et de dire :

-De rien.

La proximité soudaine fana le propre sourire de Naruto en une plus petite expression de contentement. Soudain, il réalisa que Sasuke s'était préoccupé de faire un tas de belles choses pour lui, les choses qu'il avait mentionné dans ses propres tirades des jours et des jours auparavant. Sasuke ne faisait jamais ce genre de choses.

- Merci, balbutia-t-il.

Alors qu'il avait été dans la forêt pendant ces dix jours, Sasuke avait vraiment pensé. Surtout, il avait pensé à son frère et à sa propre vie, mais il y avait eu quelques jours où il avait pensé à Naruto et à obtenir une seconde chance. Pendant ce temps-là, ses pensées revenaient toujours au prostitué qu'il avait utilisé.

Plus que tout, il aurait souhaité avoir pris le temps d'apprendre tout ce que le prostitué aurait pu lui enseigner. Mais il n'avait pas été intéressé par tout ça. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu à l'époque c'était trouver un soulagement afin qu'il puisse retourner à son entrainement. Orochimaru avait engagé le même prostitué pour Sasuke à chaque fois qu'il le sentait sous tension jusqu'à la disparition du Sannin. Il y avait eu quelques discussions, le plus souvent après une partie de jambes en l'air, pendant lesquelles le prostitué gisait à côté de Sasuke et parlait simplement. L'une de ces discussions avait porté sur les subtilités de l'acte dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés.

Sasuke, endormi, avait écouté sans beaucoup d'intérêt la façon dont il était nécessaire de prendre le temps pour éveiller son partenaire, pour savoir ce qui l'excitait. Il devrait y avoir des taquineries et de la sensualité, avait conseillé le prostitué, pour culminer l'excitation du partenaire à son paroxysme. Il avait ensuite roulé sur Sasuke, qui était encore endormi après trois rounds consécutifs de sexe, et s'était mis à lui montrer ce qu'il voulait dire. Sasuke le lui avait permis, mais n'avait pas l'impression d'être dominé. Après un certain temps, il l'avait jeté sur son estomac, et l'avait utilisé à nouveau sans pitié.

Ces jours-là dans la forêt avaient été passés à tenter désespérément de se rappeler cette conversation particulière avec le prostitué et les choses qu'il avait faites après coup. Sasuke ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il se souvenait de tout, car il n'avait pas été à l'écoute pour commencer, mais il se souvenait de quelques trucs. Il se souvenait de la première chose que le prostitué avait dit, que ça devait commencer lentement.

Maintenant, assis en face de Naruto et à l'entendre balbutier _merci_, Sasuke jura de ne pas foutre en l'air sa seconde chance.

-oOo-

Ils étaient agenouillés. Sasuke pensa : « _c'est_ _maintenant ou jamais_. » Il se pencha sur ses mains jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques centimètres de Naruto. Les yeux bleus cherchèrent les siens, descendant parfois vers sa bouche. Cela faisait un moment depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Un long moment, semblait-il, mais Naruto n'avança pas. Sasuke se pencha, regardant fixement la bouche parfumée au ramen, jusqu'à ce que finalement il ne la goûte.

Il n'y avait pas de résistance, mais pas de réciprocité non plus de la part de Naruto. Sasuke se rapprocha encore, la tête inclinée. Il y avait une salinité qui s'attardait sur les lèvres de Naruto que Sasuke trouva délicieuse. Il fit courir la pointe de sa langue sur la courbure de ces lèvres, dégustant, dégustant, puis suçant doucement celle du bas.

Quelque chose dans le ventre de Naruto sursauta. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et la langue de Sasuke fit une incursion à l'intérieur. Il remonta sur ses gencives et le palais, avant de la frotter contre la sienne.

Quelque chose s'éveilla, en bas.

* * *

><p>Ils s'embrassaient. Tous les deux participaient, tous les deux trouvaient leur chemin vers cette excitation grisante qui imprégnait leurs premiers baisers. Pour Naruto, ce fut presque immédiat, aiguillonné par la nouvelle façon dont Sasuke prenait les choses lentement. Il voulait plus, et il le voulait maintenant.<p>

Sasuke ne recula pas quand Naruto grimpa sur ses genoux et verrouilla ses bras autour de son cou. C'était une position agressive de la part de Naruto. Il continua à pousser et pousser Sasuke, mais Sasuke tint bon. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Naruto, et continua de l'embrasser. Ses mains frottèrent de haut en bas ses cuisses avec lenteur, moulant les contours des muscles présents, et Naruto fit un bruit gorge. Il embrassa Sasuke plus difficilement, saisissant ses cheveux.

Il était difficile pour Sasuke ne pas répondre en nature. Il voulait tellement Naruto, et répondre à la faim du blond pour lui...

Mais non. Sasuke lui-même se rappela sévèrement qu'il se devait d'aller lentement et de susciter chez Naruto la montée de la fièvre qu'il ressentait.

Ses mains voyageaient des cuisses de Naruto à sa taille, puis sur ses côtes. Naruto semblait aimer ça aussi. Sasuke le garda sur lui, faisant courir ses mains vers le haut et vers le bas, en arrière et sur les côtés de Naruto jusqu'à ce que la peau bronzée soit chaude et humide de rosée avec les débuts d'une suée. Les gémissements de Naruto étaient plus fréquents aujourd'hui, et le baiser était devenu une confusion commune de lèvres, de langues et de suçotements féroces. Un autre souvenir refit surface alors pour Sasuke, et comme il faisait courir ses mains sur les côtés de Naruto, il effleura ses pouces sur les pointes faibles de ses mamelons.

Naruto réagit immédiatement, se frottant par réflexe sur les genoux de Sasuke. Le baiser fut cassé. Dans le même temps, les hanches de Naruto ondulaient vers l'avant. Leurs bites pressées l'une sur l'autre par accident, et puis ils eurent tous deux le souffle coupé. Baissant les yeux, ils virent qu'ils étaient tous les deux durs.

Sasuke leva les yeux et captura ceux de Naruto. Très lentement, il tendit les mains jusqu'à saisir le cul de Naruto, et tira ses hanches vers l'avant. Il tira jusqu'à ce que leurs sexes turgescents soit pressés l'un contre l'autre, et chacun pouvait sentir l'humidité de l'autre. Naruto, les yeux écarquillés fixant Sasuke, déglutit. Sasuke tira plus fort, ajoutant une pression, et ces yeux bleus s'assombrirent. Une autre pression, et Naruto frissonna. La façon dont les ongles courts de Sasuke retracèrent les fossettes de la peau des fesses de Naruto rendirent Naruto encore plus humide, et c'était tout ce qu'il put faire pour ne pas venir tout de suite.

- Sasuke ... murmura-t-il.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

Les yeux de Sasuke tombèrent sur les mamelons juste en face de lui et il se pencha pour attacher sa bouche autour d'un pic minuscule. Les hanches de Naruto ondulèrent contre lui, et Sasuke les tint en place, sentant la façon dont leurs sexes pulsaient et battaient l'un contre l'autre. Il suça et mit le mamelon dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce que Naruto devint enfin plus bruyant. Les deux mamelons eurent droit à un traitement oral étendu, avant qu'il ne se déplace ailleurs.

Naruto tremblait. Sasuke l'allongea sur la courtepointe, hésita, puis continua à embrasser la région autour de ses mamelons, travaillant vers l'extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il ait couvert la poitrine haletante. Il explora, goûtant les bras de Naruto, ses biceps, ses épaules, et enfin son cou. Ici, il laissa son corps reposer entièrement sur Naruto, et enfouit son visage dans le cou aux senteurs de pin.

-oOo-

Il volait, décida Naruto. Rien de ce qu'ils avaient fait avant ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir aussi bien. Il détourna la tête, et ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer dans l'étreinte de Sasuke lorsque cette bouche chaude se referma sur une zone derrière son oreille et aspira. Cette langue diabolique lapa le creux de sa gorge, lécha un chemin vers son menton, puis la bouche suça sa mâchoire brièvement avant de se fixer sur lui et de l'embrasser une fois de plus. Les bras de Naruto vinrent et se fermèrent autour de Sasuke, serrant fort.

Après un certain temps, Sasuke se redressa sur ses paumes et regarda Naruto. Il leva les hanches vers l'avant, glissant sa queue le long de celle de Naruto et y diffusant l'humidité lourde.

- Oh ... Mon Dieu, siffla Naruto.

- Je vais arrêter si tu veux ...

- Non

- Plus fort ?

- Ouais ...

- Naruto ... écarte les jambes.

Naruto le fit, et le sexe de Sasuke glissa immédiatement entre les moitiés glissantes de son cul. Son membre dur se frotta entre le derrière de Naruto à quelques reprises, avant que Sasuke ne doive faire marche arrière. Il perdait rapidement le contrôle de lui même, et il ne laisserait pas cela se produire cette fois.

Pendant que Naruto mangeait, Sasuke avait pris un autre article dans le sac sur la courtepointe et l'avait mis de côté. Il le ramassa maintenant, et se repositionna entre les jambes de Naruto. Naruto le regardait avec des yeux à moitié fermés, fronçant les sourcils à la brève perte de chaleur du corps de Sasuke. Il vit Sasuke verser un truc clair dans une main, ensuite il ressentit la même main contre son trou. Le truc clair était froid au début, mais rapidement il se réchauffa. Naruto, tendu lorsque la main le toucha, se détendait maintenant avec un soupir. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça.

Sasuke poussa les cuisses fermes plus largement. Il fit en sorte de bien enduire tous ses doigts, avant d'appuyer son index à l'ouverture ridée. Il entra sans trop d'effort.

Naruto était d'avis que ce qu'il ressentait était décidément étrange. Sasuke n'avait pas fait ça la dernière fois, et l'idée que quelqu'un mettre le doigt dans son cul était-

- Uh ! Mmh... oh.

Sasuke arrêta immédiatement, de peur qu'il ait fait quelque chose de mal.

-Quoi ?

- Rien.

- J'arrête ?

- …Non. Continue.

Sasuke le fit, tordant son doigt pour l'insinuer tout entier dedans avant de le retirer partiellement de nouveau. Il n'avait pas préparé Naruto la dernière fois, cette fois, il le ferait.

Le cul de Naruto était serré, un étau musculaire qui attrapait et poussait son doigt d'une façon très stimulante, trouva Sasuke. Les bruits que Naruto faisait, surtout quand il poussa dedans un deuxième doigt, le firent devenir dur comme un roc et serrer la mâchoire pour se retenir. Il continua à tourner et tire-bouchonner sa main, tournant parfois le poignet. Il remarqua que chaque fois qu'il brossait une certaine zone, Naruto sursautait et gémissait un peu plus fort. Il frotta cet endroit quelques fois curieusement, jusqu'à ce que le genou de Naruto se soulève et que le blond se raidisse. Un flux constant et ininterrompu de liquide pré-éjaculatoire sortit du gland de Naruto. Enfin, Sasuke décida qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il ne savait pas si Naruto était dans un état fiévreux, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre une seconde de plus.

-OOo-

Quand il s'étendit au-dessus de Naruto, le blond était prêt, semblait-il. Un genou tanné se leva pour venir encadrer la hanche de Sasuke, et ces mains fortes s'installèrent sur les avant-bras de Sasuke.

Sasuke posa ses avant-bras de part et d'autre de la tête de Naruto, notant déjà la différence, que le contact face-à-face donnait à cet acte. Il se pencha et s'aligna lui-même avec le trou lubrifié de Naruto, attendit un instant pendant que leurs regards se croisèrent, puis poussa à l'intérieur.

Sasuke pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il ne se souvenait pas du moment précis de pénétration de la première fois où il avait baisé Naruto. Il avait eu l'esprit trop ailleurs, noyé par la joie et le désir. Maintenant, il prit le temps de le savourer, centimètre par centimètre, s'enfonçant à l'intérieur, et soutenant le regard élargit de Naruto avec le sien, jusqu'à ce que ses hanches se heurte à ce cul rond. Il continua à aller de l'avant, rendant la pénétration aussi profonde que possible. Naruto leva les sourcils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un O muet de plaisir.

Il prit son temps. S'obligea à prendre son temps.

Chaque poussée était lente et juste un peu plus profonde que la première. Quand il se retirait, la tête de son membre brossait cet endroit en Naruto, et peu après, ses mains ne reposaient plus uniquement sur les bras de Sasuke. Elles creusaient dans ses épaules, puis serpentaient autour de son cou tout en le tirant vers le bas, puis s'enroulèrent autour de lui complètement. Les poussées étaient de plus en plus dures et rapides maintenant que le contrôle de Sasuke avait finalement glissé de quelques crans, ils étaient sauvages, entêtants, expression de son besoin fiévreux et désireux.

Maintenant, il y avait des cris. Des cheveux tirés. Des jurons. Le tout venant de Naruto. Puis Sasuke leva une des jambes de Naruto, voulant se donner plus de place, et Naruto explosa presque sous lui au changement de profondeur. Cet endroit en lui prit quelques coups directs et Sasuke fut surpris de sentir Naruto jouir convulsivement contre son ventre. Il cria le nom de Sasuke d'une voix rauque. Son cul se serra âprement et avidement autour du sexe de Sasuke à plusieurs reprises et ça le poussa lui-même dans le précipice de l'orgasme. Il jouit à peine quelques secondes après Naruto, il jouit, et jouit, et jouit encore.

* * *

><p>Pendant un certain temps après, ils furent trop faibles pour se séparer. Ils reposaient ensemble en un tas gluant. Sasuke eut juste la présence d'esprit d'éteindre les bougies avec un sceau de la main, avant qu'il ne réussisse finalement à sortir de Naruto. Naruto, nota-t-il avec intérêt, avait une main qui couvrait ses yeux. Et il tremblait.<p>

Sasuke se sentit nerveux d'un coup. Que faire si -

Naruto claqua la main dont il avait couvert ses yeux sur la couette à côté de lui et se tourna vers Sasuke avec un féroce regard flamboyant sur son visage.

- Oh, mon Dieu. Juste…oh mon Dieu.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi ? Quoi ?! dit-il. Je vais te dire quoi. C'était foutrement hors de ce monde, voilà quoi ! Est-ce que le sexe, c'est comme ça ? Pas étonnant que les gens en raffolent. Toi, enfoiré de merde, POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS FAIT TOUT CA LA DERNIÈRE FOIS, BORDEL ?

Assommé par un sourire soudain, Sasuke cligna des yeux. Il l'avait bien fait. Naruto avait aimé, alors il l'avait bien fait cette fois. Il leva une épaule dans un haussement négligeant. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Naruto, celle qui était qu'il n'avait pas su qu'il ne le faisait pas bien la dernière fois.

- Je ne sais pas ... Je suppose que j'étais nerveux.

Naruto sembla accepter cela. Il secoua la tête avec étonnement de gauche à droite, laissant ses yeux errer de haut en bas sur le corps de Sasuke, avant de le clouer avec un long regard.

- Eh bien. Toi et moi ? Nous n'allons nulle part.

- Quoi ?

- Non. Je sais que nous sommes censés partir en direction de Konoha bientôt, mais ça ne va pas être le cas. Pas maintenant.

- On y va pas ?

- Non

Sasuke attendit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne bouge pas d'ici, dit Naruto franchement. Maintenant, de la façon dont je m'en souviens, la dernière fois que nous avons fait cela, tu as mentionné quelque chose au sujet d'être en mesure de recommencer à nouveau tout de suite après. Y a-t-il une chance que tu te sentes comme ça encore ?

Ses yeux ne cillèrent pas. Sasuke le tira par les cheveux et avala son cri de douleur avec un baiser brûlant.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Satisfaits?  
>Encore merci à Yzanmyo et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!<p> 


End file.
